The Klingon Tactician
by stefaniuss
Summary: A Botched teleportation sent general Martok on Elibe, just near a peculiar Sacean huntress with a thirst for vengeance. Will Martok and Lyn defeat the cruel Lundgren? Will Lyn be able to have her vengeance? Will Martok be able to come back to the Ds9 universe? Let's discover it together! Rate M because Klingons. No pairings for now
1. Prologue

Prologue: the girl and the Klingon

Sacae Plains. Outskirts of the once Lorca's clan's territories

Sacae. Land of proud nomads and indomitable mounted warriors. The inhabitants of this harsh but beautiful lands are hunter by traditions and necessity. Tilling the land in a place constantly flayed by raging winds and devoid of ample water supplies is not exactly an easy task, with the results that only the hardiest crops can be grown in such an inhospitable place. In exchange of that the sparse human population and high birth rate of many animals made this place an excellent hunting ground, and the Sacaeans knew this.

Just right now a young hunter covered in dirty and moss-covered dress was patiently waiting near a small hill next to a pond used by the local wildlife. On his hands a bow rested ready to fire. His breath was quiet, he was waiting for the prey.

After some minutes his patient got rewarded: an adult stag finally approached the pond, its thirst overpowering every sense. The majestic creature reached the water slowly, looking carefully for potential predators, but the young hunter was well hidden and immobile. After twenty minutes of patient waiting, the stag finally reached the pond and started slacking its thirst; the hunter slowly notched an arrow and prepared to fire.

And just in that moment an orange light appeared at the center of the small pond, followed by a loud splash that startled both the hunter and the prey. The stag escaped immediately and the hunter let loose his arrow for the surprise, missing the target.

"What in mother earth's name was that!" cried the hunter that finally revealed herself as a huntress, while looking at her lunch now running away.

"It appeared as a strange light, but I never saw one like that."

Cautious, the girl slowly reached the small pond of water, looking for any sign of strange activities. Her bow had already another arrow notched, ready to kill.

Then she finally saw him: a person frantically trying to come out from the water. Someone was wearily coming out from the pond.

The girl quickly rushed in the stranger's direction but after few jumps the girl stopped abruptly on her tracks. The stranger, now clearly visible, was not human or at least not a normal one.

He was big, bigger than the tallest kutolah hunters and they were almost 5 feet tall. His skin was dark and all his limbs appeared tougher than an ox. He was dressed with some kind of silver colored light armor, form fitting black robe and brown trousers now shimmering thanks to the water; strapped on a belt there were two holsters, one containing a wicked-looking knife, the other one was empty.

But what really left the girl speechless was the stranger's face. His face was wide, his mouth showed a row of sharp teeth, his hair and beard were brown, curly and heavy. His frontal face was covered with strange ridges that gave him an ominous look; one of the giant's eyes was broken, forever forbidden to see light once again.

All in all, it was an ominous sign, but the girl refused to leave the stranger in the mud. Whoever it was, it was clearly wounded and no one leave a wounded person in the plain unless is a clan enemy.

"I must bring him back to the encampment." said the girl to herself. With quick and practiced movement the girl placed her small bow on a scabbard placed on her belt and grabbed the unconscious man, only to discover that he was far heavier than she had previously imagined. Three times the girl tried to lift the unconscious stranger and three times she miserably failed.

During all these movements the stranger remained unconscious, is only answer a garbled mess of strange words never heard by the young huntress.

"I will need the help of one of the hunters." muttered the girl "Let's hope they will accept him."

Lyndis's ger. 2 hours later

"By Khaless's bat'leth. My head."

Slowly, with all his limbs shaking for the pain, general Martok finally regained consciousness. The lumbering Klingon felt like he had just drank twenty barrels of blood wine in one go.

Blood wine prepared by that annoying ferengi, that is.

"Kezed, status of the crew! Ayav, number of casualties! And someone call Sisko if is not here already!" bellowed a still dazed Martok

"I know that it was an emergency teleportation, but I expected something better from starfleef engineers! I feel terrible."

"I...i do not know what you are talking about sir. I am sorry!" answered an unknown voice next to him.

All traces of pain and hangover disappeared from the general's face, replaced by pure adrenaline. Honed Klingon instincts reacted immediately and in less than a second the general was standing and battle ready. His d'k tagh was gone, but he was more than capable of defeating a lone human with his bare hands. The general looked at the surroundings, analyzing the place in search of a weapon in case a fight broke out.

What his single eye saw left him surprised for a second: floor made of green grass, wooden furnitures, strange colored drapes. A tent, clearly, but one never seen by the old veteran.

At the center of this strange tent there was a human. A girl, covered with a dark robe and possessing long, dark green hairs; her eyes were blue and on her hip rested what looked like a long, straight Mek'leth.

All in all, the last think the old general expected to find this day.

"Greeting stranger." said the girl with quiet voice, but Martok was no fool. The human was more than ready to attack him if necessary. He saw it in her posture.

"I found you unconscious on the plains, and brought you back inside my ger. My name is Lyn of the Lorca clan. You are?"

-She is what?!- though Martok incredulous. If this was some kind of a joke and Sisko teleported him inside an holo-deck, then it was not funny.

"Is there some problem?" continued the girl "You should not stress yourself too much, you are still injured."

"Where am I, and how I ended up here?" asked Martok warily

"As I said, I found you unconscious in the plains, near a pond where I usually hunt. You appeared right in the middle of the small lake and scared all the beast in a mile radius. Me and some hunters brought you back here so we could nurse you, although I never saw someone so...unique as you. Are you from the isles?"

"This does not make sense!" muttered Martok "I need to go outside now."

"Wait! You are still tired! First you must rest." Martok simply brushed the girl aside with one hand and opened the heavy curtains with the other, revealing what was outside the ger.

What he saw left him speechless: verdant plains until the eyes could see covered by the bluest sky ever seen by Martok's eye. Three great tends dotted the landscape, their bright colored color in contrast with the endless green plains. Women and children dressed in various robes looked at him with suspicious looks. Two young males took some spears and pointed them at him.

Just what in the world was this place?

"Computer. Stop the program." muttered Martok but no one answered.

"See? This is Sacae." said the girl behind him "Home of the Sacaeans. Now, can you answer my question please?"

For a second Martok simply could not answer, his mind overwhelmed by this place. Thankfully Lyn decided to wait patiently.

"My name is Martok, son of Urthog, of house Martok and...i do not know how I managed to get here."

13 minutes later. Lys's ger

A steaming pot began whistling inside the ger, signaling both the inhabitant that the stew was ready

"Sooo" began Lyn while preparing two plates full of meat, stew and bread for her and her guest. "Your name is Martok, and you are a general of an empire far away from here."

"Correct." said Martok

"And you ended up here because of a botched teleportation spell."

"Not a spell, a device." corrected Martok. Lyn shrugged her shoulders

"A device that botched the spell." Martok sighted heavily.

"Fine, a botched teleportation spell, be that way. Now, you seem to know about teleportation technology. Is there some place in this…Elibe where I can hitch a jump?"

Lyn placed her plate down and sighted heavily.

"I am sorry to say this Martok, but teleportation staves are pretty rare for what I know. Maybe the mages of Etruria or Lycia can help you, but it will cost you a lot, and the journey from here to those nations is long and treacherous."

"I see." mused Martok digesting the informations "Nevertheless I must press on. A war is about to hit the empire and my place is inside the _Rotarran_ with my warriors. If these Etrurians or Lycians can use teleportation technology then I will go to them."

"If that is your wish then" but something stopped Lyn's words. Rumors of battle, clamor of weapons and shrieks of fear. Both Lyn and Martok jumped immediately, their bodies ready to jump.

"Enemies?" Asked Martok "Is your clan in war with another?"

"Wait here Martok." said Lyn. The girl quickly grabbed her long sword and some pouches of strange concoctions and left the ger. She came back almost immediately, her face twisted with rage.

"Bandits and looters!" She hissed in rage "They must have come from the Bern mountains and have killed the two sentinels! They are only two so I should be able to deal with them. You stay here Martok, I will be done soon."

"Out of the question!" bellowed Martok "You helped me when I was unconscious and offered me your food, and now you tell me to stay put and not fight!? I am a Klingon warrior not some pathetic Ferengi coward. I will fight with you."

"But I have only one sword, mine." retorted Lyn

"I had a distruptor pistol, my d'k tagh and my bat'leth with me. Where are them?"

Lyn looked at him with suspicion; she still had some reserves about the strange person but the cries of pain and fear outside the tent quickly convinced her. The girl quickly rummaged inside one of the wooden cabinet placed inside the tent and opened a hidden compartment. Some second later she grabbed a short wicked looking knife.

Martok's d'k tagh.

"It was the only weapon I found on your body. Swear upon your Clan that you will not use it against my people." said Lyn before handling him the weapon

"I swear upon my house and the empire than I will not attack your clan." solemnly answered Martok. There was conviction in his voice and Lyn decided to trust him.

Both the girl and the Klingon quickly rushed outside the ger and asserted the situation: the two young sentinel were dead, their bodies strewn near the nearby gers. Two burly men armed with sharp axes were bulling and beating the defenseless women and children with their weapons.

"where are the warriors?" asked Martok after seeing the bleak situation "Surely the two younglings now dead were not the only defenders of the camp." Lyn grimaced as if forced to remember something painful.

"The few hunters left are out hunting in the lower plains, looking for meat that we desperately need. The others...i will tell about them later."

Martok looked at her and saw pain in her eyes, so he decided to not delve too much.

The first bandit finally saw the duo and charged at them. Lyn unsheathed her sword and prepared to countercharge but Martok stopped her.

"Do not meet force with force." suggested him with critic eye "He is an untrained brute. Move three paces forward and wait for his charge; his left leg is slightly off balance, meaning that he cannot move as fast as you. Sidestep the moment he swing his blade and then stab him the moment he lose his footing."

Lyn looked at him quizzically

"Do it!" hissed Martok "I know what I am seeing." This time Lyn obeyed. The girl walked forward and waited the charge. As Martok expected the brutish human charged the girl hoping to overpower her with pure strength, only to have Lyn nimbly avoided the axe swing and stabbed him in the throat with a fluid movement. The bandit gurgled in pain and left his weapon while touching the wound. A second precise stab from Lyn ended the bandit's life.

-Fast- thought Martok with admiration -And agile. She could become a good warrior with some training.-

"First enemy killed, but the other one look ready to fight us, and look much stronger than the other." said Martok quickly

"He saw you killing his mate, so he shall be more cautious. We shall attack him together: I shall go first and engage him while you shall attack him in his left flank."

"Why the left flank?" asked Lyn

"Because for some reason untrained humans look more at their right flank rather than the left one. Go now! We will talk and celebrate later." this time Martok used his commanding voice.

Lyn quickly obeyed and started circling the bandit's position. Martok directly moved against the brutish human and prepared to attack with the d'k tagh.

"Who do you think you are creature!?" bellowed the human while swinging wildly his axe "Do you think you can defeat Batta the Beast?!"

"Like an old Grishnar Cat." snarled Martok in response "All bark and no bite."

Batta swung his axe against Martok in a vertical slash but the old Klingon easily missed the attack and retaliated with his knife, slashing at the human in the arm. Red blood gushed away from the wound and Martok used his momentum and stabbed Batta in the stomach inflicting a deep gash. Batta roared in rage and swung wildly his weapon forcing Martok to sidestep, but exactly in that moment Lyn found an opening in Batta's defense and charged the enemy from the sides, stabbing the bandit in the heart and killing him on the spot.

"How...how did you..." said Batta with his last breath, just a second before collapsing in a puddle of his own blood. Martok simply sneered at him.

"Victory." said Martok with joy "You are a good fighter Lyn of the Lorca clan."

"You are also good Martok." replied Lyn with glee, the fire of battle still in her veins "You immediately understood the bandit's attack patters in less than one minute."

"The empire allow only the worthy ones to become generals. Now" Martok looked at Lyn with his only eye. "This was your first battle, am I right?" Lyn looked at him surprised, but in the end she nodded.

"Then today you have shed your first blood and become a full fledged warrior, Lyn of the Lorca. Let's throw away this filth in a ditch and have a toast about this day. You deserved it."

Lyn smiled savagely and quickly ran toward her tribesmen.

The day after. Lyn's ger

A sated and very satisfied Martok awakened from his slumber with a long yawn. Feasting after a victorious battle was always a pleasure for a Klingon and these humans proved to be quite accommodating: the hunters came back from their hunt with dozens of strange and burly animals on their backs and the moment they discovered about the attack and how Lyn and a "mysterious stranger" defeated the bandit menace they decided to cook half the beasts in a great feast in Lyn and Martok's honor. Abundant meat, goblets of an alcoholic beverage called "Kumis", not worthy a single bottle of blood-wine but acceptable nonetheless, and poets singing songs of battle and glory near the campfire.

It was almost like feasting with his warriors!

Martok honored the feast by devouring an entire boar by himself, drinking five tankards of Kumis and singing at the top of his lungs various Klingon songs, something that entertained the Sacaeans to no end.

The feast ended only at the first rays of sunlight and Martok woke up on midday inside Lyn's ger, courtesy of the girl that gave him a spot where to sleep.

"Morning Martok." said Lyn to the old Klingon when the girl saw him waking up. Martok simply groaned and straightened up for some seconds

"Lyn, I see you are already awake." commented Martok while trying to find his footing "You didn't enjoyed the feast too much, despite being in your honor. You were thinking about something else, am I correct?" Said Martok while remembering the feast.

Lyn looked at Martok with a sad look

"Your single eye possess great wisdom Martok. Yes, I was thinking about the battle, and how we both fought the enemies."

"And?" encouraged Martok

"And I saw how experienced, powerful and wise you are. You could have defeated both the bandits alone but you let me fight them."

"They were small fries" commented Martok "And you needed training."

"And you are clearly expert in the matter of warfare. Yesterday you told me that you want to reach Etruria and Lycia in the hope of finding a mage that can teleport you to your place."

"Correct."

"Then...can I come with you?"

The question surprised Martok, and the old Klingon looked at the girl with an inquisitive eye.

"You said yourself: the journey will be hard and dangerous. Why do you want to come with me?"

"I need to get stronger, and you could be a great teacher. I could guide you across the plains and beyond, and hunt for you." there was an impatient tone in the girl's voice, a tone quite common in the mouth of young and inexperienced warriors.

"Lyn" began Martok now deadly serious "You belong to a clan. You life belong to your clan leader. If he or she will allow you to leave the tribe I will consider your proposal; you are not a wild Targ that can run amok in the wild-lands."

Lyn looked at him with a truly pained expression and for a second her face was filled with tears.

"You mean my father?" her voice was now broken and sad, with tears freely flowing down her cheeks "My mother and my father...died six months ago. My people-the Lorca-they don't...i am the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked and...they killed so many. The tribe was shattered. My father was our chieftain and I tried to protect my people. But I am so young and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. I have been alone for so long."

Martok looked at her with unreadable eye and encouraged her to continue

"Those beast poisoned our water supplies, we were barely unable to stand let alone fight. I want to avenge them, I want to kill them all, I want to become stronger. Tell me that you will accept me Martok, tell me that you will train me, please!"

Martok still looked at her, weighting her rage and fury, looking at the young girl in the eye for almost a minute. Lyn waited patiently his answer.

"Vengeance." said finally Martok "Yes vengeance burn fiercely inside your heart, as it should be. You are the last heir of the Clan leader, so the burden fall upon you. Tell me the name of your father, Lyn."

"Hassar." her answer was a whisper

"Will you accept my guidance during this journey, will you shed blood in my name and obey my commands?" asked Martok harshly

"Yes!" answered Lyn without hesitation

"Then, I Martok, son of Urthog, accept your offer Lyn, daughter of Hassar. I will train you in the way of the warrior."

"Yes, thanks Martok, thank you!" Lyn tried to embrace Martok but the Klingon immediately rejected her with both his hands, surprising the girl.

"That mean that now I am your trainer and superior Lyn. I will be a strict instructor and I will whip you into shape; you will learn patience and obedience; you will call me Martok'aj and shall obey my orders. You shall become a warrior worthy of my clan, or I will kill you in the process. Now wipe away those tears, they are unworthy of a true warrior."

Lyn immediately did as he said

"Good. Now, there must be a city where we can resupply for our travel. We shall go there and prepare for our travel and in the meantime you shall train your muscles under my command. Your first duty is to dry the meat we have received from the hunters in preparation of our journey. I will talk with your tribesmen and explain the situation. Dismissed!"

Lyn recoiled under Martok's harsh voice but obeyed and went out of the ger. Martok smiled slightly: young, brash, stubborn and full of pride, but strong, loyal to her word and obedient. Like a true Klingon

-This will be a story that will be sung for generations, assuming I shall survive long enough to tell the tale.-

Aaaand done! I will tell you right now: this is a test. Mixing Star Trek with Fire emblem. Folly maybe but I want to try.

Tell me if you found this small sample satisfactory.

Stefaniuss out


	2. Chapter 1 footsteps of fate

**Chapter 1**

 **Footsteps of fate**

Bulgar, the only Sacaean city founded inside the plains of Sacae. Dozens of big, rectangular brick houses draped in colored drapes and lively paints; small plazas dotted the city giving the place a lively atmosphere. Many hunters called this city home, making it the safest place of all Sacae.

Merchants from far and wide always arrived on Bulgar, selling their exotic merchandise in exchange of furs and medicinal herbs that could only be found inside the endless plains of Sacae. It was a place of dreams and abundance for Lyn's eyes. The proof that even Sacaeans could create marvelous cities worthy of being praised if they wanted. Here Martok would surely..

"Is underwhelming." stated Martok blankly

Martok's words abruptly brought the young Sacaeans huntress to reality

"Wait, what?" asked the girl

"Underwhelming." repeated Martok "I expected a great city, covered with tall walls and armed to the teeth. After all you pestered me with tales about the magnificence of this city for days, and now all I see is a small town made of dirt and bricks. Underwhelming."

Lyn had to forcefully swallow her first response in the name of avoiding a pointless argument.

"Martok'aj, surrounding a city or a camp with a wall is against everything we Sacaeans believe, and this small town made of brick can offer us more than we can imagine. I am sure of it."

"I am still unconvinced." was Martok's response "Still, maybe I am too used to constructions residing inside the void like Terok Knor. Let's go now warrior, let's search for a weapon smith and some traders."

And maybe something good to drink, but this Martok refused to say it out loud.

"Lyn" said Martok the moment they both reached the first houses "In case someone ask, just tell them that I am a warrior from a land far away from both Sacae and Etruria."

"Why Martok?" asked Lyn hesitantly "Do you fear some reaction from the city's inhabitants?" Martok immediately stopped on his tracks.

"Martok?" asked Lyn confused. "Are you" a massive, muscular hand grabbed Lyn's neck with such brutality that the girl couldn't even think about reacting in defense. It was Martok's hand, and said hand effortlessly lifted Lyn's small frame from the terrain, forcing the girl to look at Martok's only eye.

"Don't you ever dare saying that word ever again. A Klingon warrior does not know fear." Martok actually growled at her "But we are here to gain provisions, not to draw unwanted attention! We go inside, we barter for what we need and we disappear before someone decide to investigate about my outlandish appearance. Clear?"

"Clear, Martok'aj." answered frantically Lyn with a whisper. "I am sorry if I have insulted you."

Fear actually gripped Lyn's body for some seconds. Compared to him Lyn was a small child in both strength and experience, and apparently he possessed one hell of a temper.

Her fear was unjustified: the moment the old general saw true regret inside Lyn's eyes was the moment he dropped her down on the floor, the incident already forgotten. The same callous hand that moments ago gripped Lyn's neck now was offered as a sign of peace and helped Lyn coming back on her feet.

"Good, now let's go and be done with this."

* * *

 **Three hours later**

-Lyn must possess Ferengi's blood inside her veins. This or the city is currently overcrowded with buyers and need every scrap of meat and fur it can find.- mused Martok idly.

Three hours, just three hours ago both Lyn and Martok were one of the many vagabonds entering inside the city and now, thanks to Lyn's guidance and both the meat and fur gained from the hunters from the small encampment, their purses were filled with gold pieces. Another good notice: contrary to Martok's pessimistic previsions the city's inhabitants proved to be quite acceptive toward Martok, something that left the old general used to see people staring or pointing him in fear and distrust quite surprised; he was a giant of a man with his face covered in ridges, both his limbs the size of a tree trunk and his body protected by a strange, flashy looking armor after all, and yet almost no one tried to annoy or outright stop him. Some hunters gave him a wide berth, some children looked at him with wide looking eyes and a pair of traders from Etruria quickly moved away the moment they saw the massive Klingon but, apart from that, it all went well.

"A new backpack, dried meat and fruits for two weeks, salt, a new iron sword and a cape for you Martok'aj, two bedrolls, small traps for animals and a coil of rope. I bought everything we needed." It was Lyn's voice. Right now both Martok and Lyn were inside one of Bulgar's many inns, eating a simple meal of bread and meat while drinking some beer. Lyn in particular was doing an inventory of all things recently bought while Martok checked his new weapon now resting on his scabbard. The natives called it sword, and it was just like the ones crafted on Earth centuries ago. Swords were not a novelty for Martok: his people used them from time to time, mostly as ceremonial objects, but this weapon lacked the wicked barbs and slight curves favored by his people. The metal was also pitiful, a simple alloy of raw iron mixed with traces of carbon, but against lightly armored enemies it was more than enough.

"Then we can go now Lyn. The road for this Etruria is long, according for the merchants we consulted, and we still have some time before dusk."

"Soon there will be no light, Martok'aj." Answered Lyn "This night the moon will be hidden and darkness cover the plains of Sacae in minutes. We could stay in an inn and depart at the first light."

"True" conceded Martok "But we need to start your training and the wilderness will be perfect for this." Martok had already an idea or two about how to train Lyn. Was she ready for what he had in store for her? Maybe, and sure as the Sto Vo Kor they were about to find out.

"And I do not want for you to have a bed. A comfy mattress is a warrior's worst enemy, together with any pathetic and decadent luxury."

"Then you will hate the Etrurians." snickered Lyn smiling "Very well Martok'aj, let's go outside."

They both quickly payed for their dinner, grabbed their now full backpacks and moved toward the outskirts of the city; no word left their mouths, both the Klingon and the girl deep in their own minds. They were almost away when the most unlikely type of roadblock stopped them in their tracks.

"Ooh, what a dazzling vision of loveliness!" shouted a voice on their right, a male one. An annoying one, at least for Martok. Martok turned toward the source of the problem, trying to avoid extracting his new weapon and immediately testing it.

A young human warrior with short blonde hair and covered with a green metal armor suddenly appeared and greeted the surprised duo. He was riding one of those strange, long faced creatures called horses that humans loved for some strange reason and strapped on his saddle rested a long spear. His face was jovial and completely unbefitting of a warrior, but his gear appeared well tended.

-Some young warrior trying to show off.- decided Martok -But his gear appear not from this place. I wonder why he is here.-

"O beauteous one. Could you favor me your name, or better, your company?"

He was clearly talking to Lyn, and Martok almost chocked on his own breath. Was this warrior really trying to court Lyn? Now? Could he not see that they were both departing?

"Where are you from, sir knight, and how dare you speak to me so freely?"

Lyn's answer was polite. Too polite in Martok's opinion. He only wanted to strangle this newcomer. Still, he decided to see how Lyn reacted against this kind of attacks and stood still.

"Ha, I thought you'd never ask. My name is Sain and I come from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home of men of great passion and fire." Pompous flattering that made Martok's warrior spirit cringe to the very core.

"More like home of callous oafs with loose tongues!" was Lyn's reply "Let's go Martok, before I hit this buffoon." Lyn turned her back and began moving away, and Martok immediately followed her.

"What, no wait o fair maiden! I do not" Clearly the young man had no idea when to give up, because he launched himself toward their direction, and this time Martok decided to intervene.

The old Klingon waited until the knight was next to him. Then he lunged forward with his bulk and grabbed Sain by the neck, stopping on his track and almost dragging him face down with one savage pull. The horse whined but refused to move, scared by Martok's impressive presence and his predatory look.

"She does not want your attention and neither do i. Go away stripling, before I break all your bones." Said Martok while using his most menacing voice. Truth to be told, the young knight managed to maintain some semblance of composure despite having a two meter tall Klingon looking menacingly at him.

"Ehh sir, I assure you my intention are fully honorable! There is no need to be at each other throats." said Sain trying to smooth talk his way out of Martok's hands.

"Allow me to doubt this." Martok actually snarled this time. What little composure he possessed disappeared the moment he saw Martok's teeth ready to strike at him.

"Sain, here you are!" A third voice blocked this dangerous stand off. It belonged to another man, this time dressed in bright red armor and armed with a pair of swords and a spear. Unlike the other one, this knight had short orange hair and a dour look in his eyes.

"Ah Kent, my boon companion. Can you give me a second?" answered Sain with a forced smile. His companion looked at Sain, then at Martok, and finally at Lyn next to them. A sight escaped from his lips, one said one too many times.

"I cannot leave you for a second. We are in the middle of a mission and you waste your times flirting with random girls and enraging their friends." shouted Kent.

"Sir, could you please unhand my companion? He is ill-mannered, but not a bad person. If you do we will be on our way immediately."

"You better do it." growled Martok, but still he left his grip on Sain, allowing the young man to compose himself once again on the saddle.

"My thanks." answered Kent with a sight of relief "Now Sain, time to go, we have" only now the knight called Kent managed to sneak a clear peek at Lyn, and for a second all his words died inside his throat. Curiosity invaded Martok after seeing this; the reaction was strange, not suited for this situation.

"Pardon my lady but...have we met before?" said Kent with hesitant voice. Both Lyn and Sain misinterpreted him

"No fair Kent! I saw her first!" shouted Sain. Lyn on the other hand looked at Kent with a look of pure loathing

"Are all knights of Lycia a bunch of flirts?" she said with venom dripping from her voice "Let's go Martok, i've run out of patience."

"No wait please!" pleaded Kent but this time Martok unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Kent's neck with such speed that the young knight felt the sharp end of the weapon before he could even move a muscle.

"You heard my friend. We are done with you; now begone before I gut you like a wild Targ." His voice was icy and dangerous, and both the knights noticed it.

Noticing the look of resignation in Kent's eyes, Martok moved his sword from Kent's neck and quickly rejoined Lyn, but he kept his hands on the sword for almost five minutes.

In less than ten minutes they were gone from their sight.

"Sain, come with me, we must follow them." Said Kent the moment the couple disappeared from their eyes

"You wanna try again with that girl? I understand it perfectly! She is quite the beauty." snickered Sain, but Kent sharply rebuked him.

"I am not you Sain! That girl is probably the one we are looking for you fool. Move now!"

"Our mission?" Kent refused to answer, his horse already galloping toward the outskirts of the city in search of Martok and Lyn

"Wait, I am coming!"

* * *

 **Bulgar's outskirts**

"Stupid knights, always flirting and leering. Can't they see that I am not interested? I should have cut them down, together with their damnable horses."

"Lyn."

"Why males always think that they are irresistible? As if we girls are blind and stupid."

"Lyn."

And that stupid idiot of a red chevalier. For a moment I almost believed he was a good person. Guess you cannot really trust anyone."

"LYN!"

The girl jumped on his place like a wild rabbit.

"Are you done brooding?" asked Martok deadly serious. "My ear are starting to fall off for the noise."

"I am...sorry Martok'aj" answered Lyn with regret "Is just that."

"You are annoyed and angry because that stupid youngling treated you like a common peasant girl and not as a warrior woman. No respect, no seriousness, only pompous flirting and empty flattering." interrupted Martok; a bitter smile reached Lyn's face after hearing this

"Yes, and his companion proved to be the same." added Lyn, but Martok was still not so sure about him. That human, Kent, looked like a soldier made with different cloth than his friend; maybe Lyn was wrong about him? Regardless, it was not important right now.

The pair moved toward the wilderness for some times, Lyn in front and Martok behind. The girl quickly proved her worth as a guide, moving with speed and certainty among the thick and short vegetation, using only the position of the dying sun and her proven memory as a map. After almost an hour of walking they finally reached their destination, a bridge covering a large river.

"Here is the bridge. Once we cross it we shall be on the road for Etruria." chirped Lyn happily. Martok, on the other hand, looked at the stone construction and his only eye found something unsettling: at least eight men were waiting for someone at the edge of the bridge, some stretched on the walkway, others lying down on the grass; all of them big and burly, armed with heavy but untended axes; the second they saw both Lyn and Martok they all went up and started moving toward them.

"Lyn" warned Martok but the girl had already noticed.

"The river is too strong to be crossed without a ford, and this is the only bridge. We have to cross it." cursed Lyn "Damn them."

"There is a small forest some minutes behind us, let's await them here." said Martok already thinking of a plan

"We run away?" asked Lyn.

"No, we relocate to a better position."

And so they did. They both sprinted toward the forest, forcing the nine would be trouble makers to race against them; they soon reached the small thicket, panting but ready to fight, sword drawn.

It was not exactly a fortress, just a couple of small, gnarled trees with green branches and protruding roots, but it offered at least some protection, especially if their would be killers were too untrained to even avoid hitting the branches with their swings.

A low rumble warned them of the enemy's arrival. Slowly, panting and murmuring, the eight bandits (because their scruffy looks and unkept appearances screamed wild bandits) reached and surrounded them.

"Here you are little miss. Aren't you a pretty one?" leered the leader of this ragged bunch. "Why don't ya leave that ugly beast and follow us, pretty?"

"I have no quarrel with you scum!" roared Lyn in response "Go away and I will refrain from tearing all of you apart!"

In response of this the bandit laughed

"Hehehe...now this is not something pretty to say, dear Lyndis." That got Lyn's attention, in a way that utterly surprised Martok. The girl's grip on her sword lessened and her face….Martok had seen a person with Lyn's current face only once, when one of his warrior got poleaxed by an Orion pirate.

"That name...how do you know that name?" asked Lyn with a whisper The lead bandit simply sighted in mock resignation.

"Such a waste, killing a beauty like you! Ah, the things we do for gold. Come on lads, let's get our pay!" The eight men charged all together, lusting for blood and gold, and in doing so they did exactly what Martok hoped for: so eager they were in their attack that they blocked and obstructed each other while the low branches and roots stopped their momentum. Of the eight attackers only three managed to reach Martok and Lyn together and they quickly paid for this. With one fluid motion Martok draw his blade and planted it in the first brute's skull, shattering it on impact in a mess of brain matter, blood and bone shards; Lyn next to him cut another foe's stomach with such finesse that blood and guts splattered the grass while the bandit collapsed and thrashed on the ground.

The six remaining attackers recoiled for a second at such sight but refused to relent, and attacked once again. This time however, they attacked all in unison, forcing both Lyn and Martok to defend themselves.

Martok parried an axe blow from his right side, then a swing from his back, the sound of metal against metal reverberating across the air. Four of them attacked him all together, swinging their weapons wildly and using all their strength. Martok's sword trembled and shuddered under the heavy blows but no one managed to bypass his defense. The Klingon's control was perfect: always deflecting the heavy blows, always moving at the right place, always ready to strike at any gap. One bandit lunged too forward and received in exchange a severed tendon on the left foot.

A sharp cry echoed in the small thicket; another bandit collapsed in a heap of gore and blood, struck down by Lyn's lightning attacks, but in doing so he dragged the girl's sword, now stuck inside his bones, with him. Lyn tried to wrench the weapon away but another bandit noted the girl's predicament and attacked. Martok saw her protege barely avoiding the first strike, but not the second; a loud thud echoed across the air and Lyn collapsed on the ground, her head hit by the flat of the axe, barely conscious and bleeding by a long cut. The bandit leered at her and raised his axe, ready for the final blow only to have Martok's D'k tagh flew straight inside his throat just a second before the strike. the bandit chocked blood and left the grip on his axe, trying to wrench away the wicked knife jammed inside his throat; he failed and some seconds later he collapsed on the ground like a fish without air, sputtering blood like a fountain.

With her companion down Martok was forced to place himself between Lyn and the five remaining enemies. Lyn was still alive and she was trying to stand up again, but her movements were sluggish, uncoordinated; she was in no shape to fight.

"You killed three of us, bastards!" snarled the lead bandit full of rage "You will suffer for this!"

"Bring it on, useless petaQ!" roared Martok back. The five bandits closed in, and this time Martok could simply not move back, because Lyn was helpless behind her. Gritting his teeth, Martok prepared to stop the incoming onslaught. The five man charged as one….until a green spear skewered one bandit, killing him on the spot and impaling on the nearest tree. All, Martok included, looked stupefied at the unexpected attacker: so embroiled had been everyone in the battle that they never noticed two lone chevaliers coming toward their position at a gallop. Martok immediately recognized them: they were both the green and the red chevalier met almost two hours before on Bulgar.

-They followed us.- reasoned Martok immediately. He considered the possible implication of their action but filed them for later. Now it was not the time.

"Uncouth barbarians!" shouted the one called Sain while wrenching away his spear from the skewered bandit "Attacking a fair maiden and his escort like that! Cowards, everyone of you!"

The four remaining bandits retreated and scattered, surprised by this unexpected attack.

"Cursed knights, always tampering in others's affairs." snarled the lead bandit

"You...you are from" wheezed Lyn, the bleeding thankfully staunched by her hand. The chevalier in red armor stopped

"We will talk later. It appear these ruffians means to do harm. Let us deal with them."

"No!" hoarsely screamed Lyn "This is my battle!" Martok decided to intervene and stopped her with his right hand.

"Lyn, do not be a fool!" chastised Martok "You have already done your part, the body next to you is the proof. Your honor is satisfied, but only a fool keep fighting while wounded. Tend to your wound and let the healthy warriors fight!"

This did not rest well in the young Sacaean's eyes, but it was an order and she obeyed. One hand reached for her backpack, miraculously survived despite the battle, and took a bandage and some vulneraries for her wound. In the meantime Martok charged the remaining enemies, a roar of joy and rage erupting from his mouth.

One bandit, already busy with Sain, was unlucky enough to cross his path; one brutal strike and the bandit's head lobbed off from his neck with a shower of blood.

Another bandit died under Kent's blade, his throat a mess of cut flesh and sinews.

A third bandit, seeing than things were looking ominous, ran away as fast as he could.

Only the bandit leader now remained, scared and furious by the twist of the events and when Martok noticed this he smiled; a cruel, predatory smile.

"That one is mine." stated Martok with cold fury. Both Kent and Sain saw his face and let him challenge the enemy alone, opting instead for reaching Lyn.

The burly man was now sweating profusely, scared and trembling. His footing was unsteady and the grip on his axe too tight; still, he refused to escape. He still possessed at least some shreds of courage.

"Bring it on, big lug" snarled the man trying to banish his fear "I am Zugu, bandit of the mountain, and I do not fear you."

"Good" answered Martok simply "I hate killing cowards."

Zugu charged Martok with a mad dash, trying to surprise Martok with a sudden vertical slash.

A foolish tactic against such a veteran klingon warrior.

Martok simply dodged the clumsy attack and hit with all his strength Zugu in the face with his free fist. Zugu accused the blow and staggered, blood leaking from his mouth; it was all the opening Martok needed for one terrifying slash that cut Zugu's right hand from his arm, letting it fly in the air alongside the axe still attached to his fingers. This time the bandit fell down on the bloodied grass and screamed, a desperate scream filled with pain that terrified every creature in the immediate vicinity, even the two chevaliers.

Martok ignored the bandit's screams and pleads, and simply bend down toward Zugu, his sword ready to finish him

"You have to choices now, bandit." whispered Martok in almost a gentle tone "I can leave you here, slowly bleeding to death, or you can tell me whoever sent you to kill the girl and ease your suffering. The choice is yours."

Zugu screamed and howled in pain, begging for mercy and forgiveness. His left hand clutched the bloody stump with all his strength, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood.

"No answer?" said Martok unmoved "Very well, good death." he began to move away

"Lungdren! His name is Lungdren! He is some kind of big men in the Lycian league and want the girl dead. Don't know why but he paid a lot. Do not leave me like this, please!" Martok stopped abruptly and turned toward Zugu.

"My thanks, human."

And with one fluid motion he decapitated him.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later**

A small camp near the bridge. This is where everyone decided to settle and rest after the battle. Lyn was mostly fine, the cut proved to be shallow in the end, but still needed rest, and both the chevaliers refused to go away from her despite the girl's insistent requests.

As a proof of their good intentions both the humans dropped their weapons at Martok's feet, and this was enough for the old general; Lyn still promised to break Sain's head if he started flirting with her again but, apart from that she accepted them and minded her own business.

For some minutes no one dare to speak, Lyn too occupied checking her bandage and the chevaliers too scared by Martok's possible reaction.

"So" asked Martok after chewing a bite of dried meat from his backpack, breaking the ice "Why are you here?"

"Let me start from the beginning, lord Martok." stated the one called Kent "We are knights from Caelin, in Lycia, and we departed looking for someone."

"Lycia is the country beyond the mountain, right?" asked Lyn

"Correct. We come as messengers to Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a Sacaean chieftain 19 years ago."

Lyn's face lit with surprise at this name, something that Martok quickly noticed

"Madelyn was the marquess's only daughter, but the day she eloped and abandoned him he disowned her."

"But one year ago" continued Sain "The marquess received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she and her husband were living happily in peace, along with her daughter called Lyndis. I still remember the marquess's joyous smile the day he discovered to be a grandfather. He understood the folly of his actions, and ordered us to find Lady Madelyn and ask her to come back to Lycia….Unfortunately Lady Madelyn, along with his husband and all his tribe, died under a bandit attack some days after sending the letter. We discovered this after arriving in Bulgar."

"But all is not lost." quickly added Kent "We also learned that their daughter survived the attack and decided to look for her." Kent this time looked at Lyn straight in the eye "And you are the daughter we are looking for Lady Lyndis, am I right?"

"You seems sure about this." commented Martok "What makes you believe this?"

"Her resemblance to Lady Madelyn is striking." answered Kent with a shrug "I studied the portrait for days at Caelin's castle."

"Inside the tribe" murmured Lyn with dreamy voice "All knew me as Lyn of the Lorca, but inside the tent, where only mother and father were with me….i was Lyndis." a tear almost escaped from her eyes, reminiscing of a long lost past.

"So, I have a grandfather? I am not alone?" there was such a desperate tone in Lyn's voce now, and Martok understood it perfectly. To be alone, clan-less, it was such a terrible fate for a Klingon of any caste; it was something wished only for the cruelest of enemies.

Still, there were still some loose ends that needed to be adressed.

"Lyndis" intervened Martok bringing her back to reality "The bandit called you with your real name, and when I interrogated him some minutes ago he claimed that a man called Lungdren paid him in exchange of your head."

At this name Kent sighted in resignation while Sain's face furrowed with rage

"That scoundrel." he cursed lightly

"Lord Lungdren is the marquess's younger brother. He was supposed to ascend to the throne in case of marquess's Hausen death but, if Lady Lyndis return to Caelin, this right will slip away from his hands. Hence the assassins."

"But I do not want the throne!" shouted Lyndis outraged "I have no desire for it."

"Lyn" enquired Martok with a patient voice "I do not think that a man ready to send assassins against a girl that does not even know care about this kind of trivialities."

This plot, the assassins, the lust for power. Martok knew about all of these things: as much as he idolized his race and the Klingon's martial nature, he knew very well that more than one clan was ready to use such underhanded moves, like poison and daggers in the dark, against their enemies; clans that possessed a seat in the high council were especially known for this. The recent betrayal of the Duras clan was a bright example of this problem.

"Lord Martok is right, lady Lyndis. As long as you live, Lord Lungdren will send assassins against you." said Kent "Please, Lady Lyndis, come with us to Caelin."

Lyndis stayed silent for some seconds, her mind busy digesting all these new pieces of informations. For some seconds only the roaring fire could be heard in the air

"Martok'aj" said Lyndis in the end "What should I do? The vengeance….i still desire it, but my grandfather, my only family left….i cannot leave him. There is also my promise to you that I do not want to break."

And you shall not!" promptly answered Martok "Vengeance is important, but duty, family and clan are even more. I will come and train you as I promised and, together, we shall topple that dishonorable biHnuch of Lord Lungdren and reclaim your rightful place inside your family! Then, if your family does not need you anymore, you shall follow the path of vengeance once again."

Lyndis's eyes lit with joy after hearing these words

"Really? Oh thanks Martok. Thanks a thousand times."

"Do not be. Khaless, the greatest Klingon ever existed, once said -When a warrior goes to battle, he does not abandon his friends-.

I consider you a loyal friend, Lyndis of the Lorca and of Caelin, and I shall not abandon you."

"And we shall not abandon you either." promptly added Kent and Sain "Please, allow us to accompany and fight for you, Lady Lyndis, as your retainer." They both kneeled down on the ground

"Please."

"You...all of you." Lyn's voice was broken, on the verge of tears; tears of pure joy and happiness.

"Thank you."

 **Footsteps of fate is done. The experiment continue.**

 **A few things: I haven't the faintest clue about how Klingons train their warriors but I assume their instructors are super harsh and brutal, hence Martok's reaction at Lyn's words at the beginning.**

 **Second, Lyn is still an immature fighter, that is why she is not killing every single axe enemy in her sight for now.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one and as always tell me if the story looks fine. Most important of all, tell me if Martok, written like this, look like a Klingon. Is my first time trying to write one**

 **BiHnunc= coward**

 **petaQ= garbage**


	3. Chapter 2 the sword of spirits

**Chapter 2**

 **the sword of spirits**

 **Borders of Sacae. Two days after the bridge's incident**

A Klingon, a Sacaean maiden and two Lycian cavaliers walked together across the plains of Sacae, all of them moving toward an old temple now almost in ruin. It almost sounded like a joke, but it was the honest true.

This eccentric group was the one of Lady Lyndis and her retainers, and someone might have wondered why such a strange group, after deciding to move toward Lycia, found itself in the opposite direction of their target right now.

The answer was quite simple: a pilgrimage.

"Here!" shouted an overly excited Lyndis at his companions, pointing at a small construction now visible in the horizon

"The Mani Katti's shrine! Here rest the sacred sword."

"How quaint." commented Sain after hearing Lyn's words

"It is refreshing to see that some local customs are still followed somewhere, instead of the Elimine's teachings." added Kent.

Martok simply stayed silent. He was too busy thinking about possible training paths for her protege and how much time would remain stuck here in this strange land.

The day after Lyn discovered her true legacy, the girl asked to visit an ancient shrine placed in the borders of Sacae; a shrine that, apparently, guarded one of the most ancient and revered weapon ever possessed by the Sacaeans tribes. Kent and Sain, being at her service, simply accepted Lyn's decision and followed her.

Martok, surprisingly enough for all in the group, proved to be quite accepting about this little pilgrimage: of course the old general was a bit miffed about postponing their voyage toward Lycia, but praying for a successful travel and great fame in battle before going to war, all while listening priests singing tales about the greatest heroes of old was a common occurrence among the Klingons and so, when Lyn asked to see this famous sword and talk with the priests, Martok decided to let her do this.

It was also time used by Martok to create some surprises for Lyn's training.

Right now both Lyn and Sain were a little bit ahead the others, spiritedly chatting about the shrine, leaving Martok and Kent behind, something that both the dour warriors appreciated; their friends are good people at heart, but too chatty sometimes.

"Master Martok" asked Kent all of a sudden

"General Martok." corrected Martok calmly. Kent looked at the Klingon a bit surprised, but accepted the correction

"General Martok, forgive my impertinence but I have to ask….where do you come from? I am not as knowledgeable as some sages in Elibe but I think that even the mage-general of Etruria would be hard pressed to recognize your kind."

"I am Klingon, from Qo'nos, Ketha province." Answered Martok swiftly "Don't ask where is it exactly: I am not the greatest Klingon when it come to geography; the only thing I am sure is that is far, far away from Elibe."

"I see" reasoned Kent with a shrug, but it was still not done "Then why are you helping Lady Lyndis? As a general, should your place be with your soldiers?"

"It should, but something happened during a battle against my enemies. A teleport action went wrong and somehow stranded me in this continent, weak and wounded. Lyn found me and helped me while I was wounded and defenseless, and that why I am ready to help her improve her warrior's skill and regain her rightful place inside her family. That and the road to Etruria, where should exist teleportation experts according to Lyn, follow your mistress's path for now."

There was also the issue of the vengeance against the bandits that exterminated her tribe, but this was a more personal matter so he remained quiet.

"And that is why I will not stab Lyndis in the back or try to hamper her quest in any way whatsoever."

Kent almost jumped from his saddle after hearing this phrase

"I am not" tried to protest Kent, but Martok stopped him with a simple gesture

"Please warrior, do I look like a fool? I am a stranger, one with a very exotic appearance and unknown aim. I could be a spy or worse, an assassin from your enemy. I could be a profiteer. I could be anything! You, on the other hand, are a warrior sworn to your lady's service: your duty is defeating your mistress's enemies and protect her from any enemy, be they outside the battlefield or within her own court."

Martok's voice was neither angry nor nervous. He was simply stating the obvious. Kent on the other hand opened his mouth, then closed it, then finally opened it again

"I...i had to ask." said Kent, his eyes down

"And I am not angry with you, on the contrary. I am pleased by your dutifulness. Keep a close eye on me, both you and your companion: be always ready to strike at me with your weapons. I shall prove the worthiness of my words with deeds."

Calmly answered Martok, and with that the conversation was done for the general.

After almost half an hour of silent walking the quartet finally reached their destination: the old temple, a rectangular construction made of stone and colored brick, was finally on the horizon; a small village some blocks away from the temple gently dotted the nearest plains, coloring the green grassland with many, homely colors.

-Where the acolytes and the pilgrims resides, I suppose.- mused Martok idly

The temple had seen better days, that was easy to see: some of its exterior columns had since long crumbled into dust, and the painted walls were rusted and ruined because of both wind and negligence. Even some parts of the wall were in ruin! If this was truly the temple of some great warrior, then the people of Sacae had to be either extremely poor or simply refused to care about their ancestors.

-Let's hope the inside is better maintained. Such negligence would be paid in blood on Qo'nos. I wonder what.- Martok's musing was interrupted by an improvised event: a young girl, barely out of her teen years and dressed with a long, white dress, was coming toward them as fast as her feet could carry her. Everyone inside the group noticed this and the casual mood present a second ago disappeared.

"That dress...the girl is one of the acolytes." murmured Lyn worried "Why is she here?"

Trouble, of course! But apparently Lyn refused to see the obvious. Martok on the other hand quickly moved his hand of the sword.

They quickly reached the girl, at this point breathing raggedly and clearly tired, not a surprise considering the impracticability of her dress. Still, the moment she saw the small group now next to her, and Lyn's garb in particular, her face lightened.

"Your garb...you are...of the Lorca?" wheezed the girl. Sain offered her a canteen filled with water and the girl greedily drank from it.

"I am Lyndis of the Lorca tribe, and these are my companions. What is going on?"

asked Lyn

"The spirits answered...my prayers!" said the young girl "The temple is under attack...looters!"

"And you have no guards?!" shouted Martok surprised. A temple without guards, this was beyond ridiculous! Klingon had learned to guard every single post of their empire since the beginning of their history.

"The temple is sacred" said the girl "No one ever dared to raid it. This is the first time! A madman want to steal the Mani Katti for himself."

"What?!" roared Lyn after hearing this "I will not allow this! Stay here, we shall deal with this. Sain, Kent, move forward and kill any stragglers but do not go inside the temple alone. Martok, stay with me."

Both Sain and Kent quickly obeyed and dashed forward, while Lyn and Martok moved behind them, sword already drawn. While they moved toward the temple Lyn maintained a steely composure and an iron grip on her sword, something that managed to rip a small smile from the old general

-Lyn is already learning to be a commander: she does not ask now, she orders. Good-

Reaching the temple took only some minutes, and when they arrived they stumbled upon the corpse of one of the raiders, a big, burly man armed with axe now sporting a deep wound on his stomach.

Kent quickly moved toward Lyn and made his report.

"We did as we asked, Lady Lyndis. There was only one raider outside, as a sentry. According to some witnesses the raiders are just a couple, but they are all holed up inside the temple on near its entryway. They also destroyed the nearest columns, making impossible reaching them with horses."

"Damnit!" cursed Lyn quietly "You will have to continue on foot then."

"Wait!" intervened Martok "The temple, some parts of the wall are almost crumbling. If we destroy one of the wall we shall have the element of surprise!"

"Destroying part of the temple?" Lyn's face was not a pleased one, but Martok refused to back down

"What is more sacrilegious? Breaking an already crumbling wall or saving the ancient weapon from being robbed?" Lyn's face turned into a scowl, but in the end accepted Martok's reasonings.

"Sain, go with him." ordered Lyn finally "Kent, dismount. You come with me at the entrance." They quickly obeyed and dashed toward their objectives while Martok and Sain quickly reached the temple walls and examined them; it took only a minute to find the weakest point of the construction, a smaller wall in the western part of the temple. It was in a sorry state, with old bricks skipping away dust from the crevices and long, nasty cracks all along the partition.

"This one look promising, Lord Martok, but neither of us possess a hammer. How shall we destroy it?"

"Like this!" Martok took a small step backward and then slammed himself on the crumbling wall. Dust flied everywhere, bricks collapsed and the entire structure slightly trembled the moment a fully mature Klingon warrior hit the wall like a battering ram, but the wall endured.

"Lord Martok." escalated Sain surprised. "What are you doing?" Martok quickly turned down and lashed at him

"Isn't obvious? Creating a hole! Now, What are you waiting for? Get down and start pushing!" Astounded, Sain complied. Together they both started pounding against the wall, one massive Klingon alongside an armored human warrior. The walls trembled, both inside and outside the temple; dust started piling up at their feet and the cracks already present widened even more, but the wall still refused to break.

"One last time." said Martok, beads of sweat falling down from his face. "Lyn and Kent must be already inside, fighting."

Again, they both took some space and then slammed themselves against the wall with all their strength. A terrible groan echoed across the entire building, and Martok redoubled his efforts, refusing to back down. Finally, one piece of the wall collapsed, and then another, and another. With a loud rumble the old wall finally collapsed on itself, opening a new path for both Sain and Martok. Smoke filled the air, a thick mass that blinded the eyes, but Martok refused to wast a single second and charged toward the opening, bellowing a war cry inside the ongoing battle.

Inside the temple Lyn and Kent were already fighting against two axe users and a sword warrior, neither winning nor losing, and Martok's appearance managed to tip the scales in their favor: one axe user was so surprised by this assault that he let his guard down, and received a sword on the gut from Kent in exchange. The other axe user tried to avoid Lyn's sword but ended up next to Sain and Martok in the process and got dismembered after some quick thrusts. Only the sword user remained, flaying wildly his sword in a futile attempt to stave off what was at this point a circle of death.

"Cursed people! How dare you trying to kill Glass, the greatest sword man in all Elibe?!" he shouted in defiance. Empty words coming from an empty man. Martok wanted to attack him and be done with it, but he quickly saw Lyn's face: she was furious, bloodthirsty. She wanted to kill the defiler herself, and Martok decided to let her do this.

With one hand Martok stopped Sain, already ready to use his spear against Glass, and with one gesture he gave space to Lyn.

Lyn charged the enemy swordsman and attacked with strong, almost savage attacks. With pitiless brutality the girl hammered the would be defiler of the temple, cornering him in one angle. Sparkles flied everywhere and Lyn's sword splintered against both metal and stone, so ravenous in her quest to catch Glass's soft flesh. Desperate, Glass tried one last lunge against the enemy, and he actually managed to clip Lyn on her right flank. Some blood escaped from the shallow wound, and at the same time Lyn used Glass's momentum and stabbed the enemy on the chest with such strength that the sword, already weakened, snapped inside Glass's body with a bone-shattering sound.

"No….how...i….greatest" spluttered Glass in his death throes. Lyn simply abandoned her grip on her broken sword, and with it Glass's body. It twitched and moved for some seconds, but in the end it stopped.

"Very good Lyn." congratulated Martok "Now let's find the priests and be done with this temple."

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"Child of the Lorca, I thank you on the behalf of the people of Sacae. You and your companion prevented a terrible sacrilege." it was an elderly man, long white beard and hair on his face and adorned with rich, colored clothes the one talking with Lyn, Kent and Sain right now. All behind him a small cluster of acolytes watched the scene, like children looking at a spectacle.

Martok, despite Lyn's insistence, refused to attend the meeting after seeing the priest and was now a bit far away from both Lyn and the priest, obviously annoyed; he almost yawned at the small crowd for a second.

-Definitely not the kind of priest I am used to listen.- thought the old general: no old but vigorous body, not a single scar to show, no singing of heroic battles, just an old and frail man with a dozen of children inside a crumbling temple. Pathetic!

"In exchange for your valorous act, I shall allow you to touch the sacred sword. Touch the blade, and pray for safe journey." pontificated the old man in the end. One of the many acolytes of the temple quickly moved toward the altar placed at the center of the temple and grabbed a long object covered with heavy, white cloth. Once the object reached the priest's hand, old and excited hands removed the heavy cloth, revealing to everyone the famous weapon.

A sword, the figure was unmistakable. The scabbard was long and thin, far thinner that a normal blade; its knob quite long, and richly ornate with strips of midnight black leather. On a first glance it appeared only as an uncommon sword, nothing incredible about it. And yet Martok could feel the strength inside that weapon, something that managed to break him from his self imposed trance. Call it an instinct possessed by his race, or a strange calling emanated by the blade, but the moment Martok's only eye fixated on the weapon, the old general knew that the blade had sang with joy in glorious battle more than once. He almost felt the blood of the enemy it killed; powerful enemies, worthy enemies.

He inwardly cursed at the thought of such a weapon kept inside such a dusty temple.

"Oh, thank you, priest." said Lyn with tears in her eyes. Both her hands slowly reached the knob of the blade, her eyes closed and a prayer on her lips.

The hand touched the blade and...something incredible happened.

First, it was simple light. A humble candle light that gently washed Lyn's hands. Then the light increased; two fold, three fold, ten fold! A blinding light that invested everyone in the room. Everyone protected his eyes against the blinding light; Martok even drawn his sword, fearing some kind of attack.

And all of a sudden, just as fast as it appeared, the light disappeared, allowing everyone to see the sight of an utterly surprised Lyn firmly gripping the Mani Katti in her hands.

"The sword...i….i." stuttered the girl shocked. Kent and Sain simply stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"The power of the spirits!" shouted the old priest in pure joy "They looked inside your soul and judged you worthy!"

"What does that mean?" asked the girl confused

"It mean that you are the next wielder of the Many Katti, Lyn of the Lorca." And this time the priest got Martok's full attention: Lyn the wielder of such a powerful blade? Is her protege's fate one of greatness?

"I...i cannot." said the girl after some seconds "I am not worthy."

"Aren't you?" chimed the priest "Then sheathe your sword and let others try."

Lyn did exactly as the priest told, and offered the sword to Kent, Sain and Martok. All of them tried to dislodge the sword from its scabbard, all of them failed. Martok in particular tried his hardest and damned to dislodge the blade from its scabbard, refusing to let a simple sharpened piece of metal be the winner of this strange contest, but in the end he had to accept it: the blade was unmovable.

"Now, try yourself, child." said the priest

hesitant, Lyn grabbed the sword's hilt once again and pulled the blade out of its scabbard

"It came out...effortlessly." Lyn had to accept the evidence this time: the blade was again firmly in her hands, a gentle light sparkling in the blade

"Many challenges you will meet during your life, many hardships and powerful enemies; but you now wield the Many Katti. Greatness will follow you like a shadow." predicted the priest with grave voice

"Now go, child of the Lorca, and meet your fate."

* * *

 **4 hours later. On the road for Lycia.**

It was dark at this point: both the battle and the discussion of the priest had proved costly in terms of times, and they managed to travel only for three or four miles before stopping and camping. Not that Lyn minded this, so entranced she was about her new sword.

"I still cannot believe it: this is the many Katti, the greatest and most famous sword in all Sacae, and it is in my hands! It feels so right, like it was meant for my hand. Is incredible."

"Well, there are many legends in Elibe about great weapons that decides their owners." commented Kent with a shrug "What about you, general Martok. Do you know any legends about legendary weapons?"

"We have many legends about our ancient past" answered Martok quietly, still thinking about this strange weapon "but they mostly talk about great heroes like Khaless, Ja'Duc or Kortar. Klingon believes that the warrior make the weapon glorious, not the other way around."

Lyn's shoulders slumped after hearing this

"But" quickly added Martok "This does not mean that we do not revere these ancient weapons: they are after all, the living proofs of the heroism of our people. A great example is Khaless's Bat'leth: there is not a single Klingon in the empire that does not wish to wield such a glorious and powerful weapon. On a smaller scale, every noble house possess a famed weapon used by one of many ancestors during great wars. My house is not exception to this. Speaking of this"

Martok's only eye glinted in the light of the bonfire

"A glorious weapon deserve a glorious user and you Lyn, are only a little runt right now. Tomorrow the training shall begin, and no mercy will befall upon your body: you shall become worthy of that weapon, or I shall kill you trying."

"What are you saying, general Martok?" cried Kent outraged "Who gave you the authority to uphold such a task?"

"I gave him the authority." replied quickly Lyn for Martok "And I will not relinquish it: Martok is one of the best warrior I have ever met and I wish to receive his patronage so, Kent, stand down." Kent grimaced about this but complied, together with Sain "About you, Martok'aj" said Lyn toward Martok, grinning calmly "Do your worst, I will endure."

Martok's smile in answer to this was nothing short of evil.

-You will hate me Lyn, oh how much you will hate me for this, but one day you will thank me.-

* * *

 **Deep Space Nine. 13 29 local hour. Bridge. Stellar date 50814.7**

Two days had passed since the little, unofficial skirmish with the dominion warship and the incident with the teleportation room, and the space station's crew still resembled a thrumming hive of activity: ensigns and crew members moved back and forth, making sure that every system inside the station ran smoothly. On a more secluded part of the bridge lieutenant Dax and chief engineer O'brien kept looking at the reports about the strange incident, trying to make some sense into it. Both the deceptively young Trill and the Scottish engineer were dead tired, something quiet easy to read inside their faces, but still refused to stop working.

There was tension in the air: the war against the Dominion was at the gates and one of the greatest supporters of the Federation-Klingon alliance had disappeared in battle; not a great notice if you want to keep an alliance untouched.

So it is understandable the fact that the second commander Sisko ordered all superior officers to report to the brig, many sensed a potential storm incoming upon their heads. A very nasty one.

"So...does someone know why the captain summoned all of us to the bridge?" asked Bashir, the medical officer of the space station, to the other officers all around him. Next to him Wolf, the Klingon officer merely shrugged at his question and awaited for Sisko to intervene.

"Maybe there are some news about general Martok's disappearance." hypothesized Odo. Even the changeling was here, waiting.

"Then why are Dax and O'brien still working on it?" retorted Bashir while looking at his colleagues. Both the young Trill and the Scottish engineer were still working on their respective consoles, refusing to stop even for a second. Only an unhealthy dose of raktajino and sheer stubbornness could explain the fact that they were still working, let alone standing.

"I swear, if they try to keep this up for another day I will order them to go to bed, emergency or not!" muttered the doctor.

"Gentlemen!" said a voice they were all awaiting. Captain Sisko was finally on the bridge, and looked pale: his brown skin looked tired with stress, and his almost shaved hair were covered in sweat. His voice, at least, was as strong and calm as ever.

"Thanks for coming. I have just received news from the Alliance Star fleet command and Chancellor Gowron. The Klingon empire is an uproar after the disappearance of general Martok: many houses among the empire accuse the Dominion about the incident, but some claim that we have something to do about this."

Everyone could hear Wolf's growl after hearing this particular piece of information

"So, to quell any possible suspects that might destroy our fragile alliance, we just received the order from the Star fleet to find and rescue general Martok, or to find his body in case of worst case scenario."

"But why us?" asked major Kira "Why dispatching the Defiant for such a task?"

"Because we were the last people that saw the general before the disappearance and, as I said, because we are suspected of dispatching him. Now" Sisko turned toward Dax and O'brien "Old man, tell me that you have some good news."

"I would not exactly call them good news" answered Dax hesitant "But...maybe we have something. Chief"

"We scanned over and over again the energy signature that interfered with the teleportation beacon. We still have not the faintest clue about its origin, or how it managed to bypass all our security systems, but now we have a lead." The engineer activated a panel placed at the center of the bridge "Look, this is the normal beaming energy signature used by federation technology and this" he pointed at a strange energy spike in the panel. "Is the reason of this damn mess: antichronitons, mesons, chronometric particles, omicron particles plus I do not know what else; they all somehow mashed up and destroyed the Eps conduits. Then, something akin to an energy ray grabbed Martok's energy signature and dragged away from us. The problem is: the energy signature is unknown. I looked inside all the Star fleet archives, the Klingon's ones, even inside the logs of the Cardassians stored inside the station! Nothing."

"What could possibly defeat the Defiant's generators? We are talking about the most powerful ship in the alpha quadrant! Even the Dominion's ships would be hard-pressed to do such a thing." intervened Wolf

"I don't think it was the Dominion's job." answered O'Brien "Theoretically all of this should not be possible in the first place."

"But it is" interrupted Sisko "We will discuss about this later. Now, about this energy signature: can we track it?"

"Yes, and here comes the problem." answered chief O'brien "The trace disappear inside the heart of the Badlands, where even the Maquis do not dare to enter."

"Then general Martok is gone." commented Kira quietly "A simple energy beam would never survive inside that hellhole."

"But this is not a common energy beam, major." countered Sisko "And that is why we shall follow the trail with the Defiant and discover the truth. Dax, doctor, O'Brien, Wolf, I want all of you inside the Defiant in three hours. Major, Odo, the station is all yours until we come back. Keep me updated. Dismissed."

* * *

 **So, another part done.**

 **Good? Bad? Disgusting? Interesting? Something?**

 **Anyway, see you next time**


	4. Chapter 3 band of mercenaries

**Chapter 3**

 **Sacaean's plains. The borders between Sacae, Bern and Lycia**

-Another step. Another step. Another step. Another- this were the words Lyn kept repeating like a sort of mantra, her mind desperately trying to not shut down under the enormous pressure. A challenge in on itself considering the training she had just endured.

Her legs were shaking with pain, purple bruises the skin of her legs and knees. Small cuts marred her body everywhere, and her hands refused to release a wooden sword firmly closed inside an iron grip. The reason of Lyn's sorry state was just behind her; general Martok, a small smile on his rugged features and heavy stones, all tied them together with rope on both his hands, kept looking at her protege all while considering the result of the current training. Acceptable was the word inside the general's mind

One week. Just one week of training and Lyn was already on the verge of collapsing.

"Lady Lyndis!" shouted a voice next to them. They had finally reached the camp where both Kent and Sain where waiting. Kent himself dashed toward Lyn and grabbed the exhausted girl in his hands. Lyn on the other hand simply allowed Kent to do this: she was way too tired to even complain.

"Just one week and she is like this!" cursed Kent while he gently laid Lyn down on a sleeping bag "You are not training her, you are killing her, general Martok!"

As if to prove his words Lyn twitched weakly under her blanket. Next to her Sain covered Lyndis with more blankets and gave her light sips of water.

"I am reforging her!" countered Martok plainly "She need this."

"She will not last much longer if you keep training her like that! What kind of training is that anyway? I spied you yesterday, and I can safely tell you, general Martok, that Lyn is not ready for this kind of struggle!" Intervened Sain

"It is the Klingon training." stated Martok "Its purpose is to weed out the weak from the strong."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **One week earlier. Two miles away from the main camp**

"Here, we shall begin our training here." stated Martok to her protege behind him. In front of the couple there was a long stretch of verdant land, completely devoid of rocks or others blocks like trees and rivers; no one was visible for miles and the weather was mild and pleasant, perfect for training. The general itself was fully packed with a long, heavy sack latched on his back with rope and two wooden training stick attached to his belt. The surprises for his training, he had said Martok to Lyn when interrogated.

"Good, Martok'aj. So, how shall we begin?" asked Lyn, excitement glinting in her eyes.

"First of all, we shall begin with training your legs: a short running of five kilometers will suffice for now, just from here to that small thicket of shrubs." The old general pointed at the place he mentioned, far but quite visible. "I will come with you." stated Martok simply, and Lyn accepted his words without much of a complaint: being a Sacaean nomad Lyn was used to hunting the plane's creatures on foot, a job that involve a lot of running and moving when you do not possess a horse; five kilometers were a lot, but not too much.

"As you wish. Let us begin"

"Wait a moment, Lyn. You need still something first." said Martok while rummaging inside the sack. After some seconds he pulled out what looked like two heavy, round stones linked with rope.

"This" he said Martok pointing at the first stone "Is honor" Martok tied the rope to Lyn's right knee and immediately the girl felt the weight hammering her down "And this is duty" Martok did the same to Lyn's left knee and this time Lyn almost collapsed on the ground.

"The two virtues of a true warrior. Now we can begin!"

 **two hours later**

Lyn was panting hard, her chest pumping like crazy and her legs trembling like during an earthquake; her knees were bruised and swollen thanks to the stones repeatedly hitting her legs during the race. Martok, on the other hand, barely sweated during all the race.

"Good job, Lyn. Now ten minutes of rest before starting the next phase of the training." What was left of Lyn's breath escaped in one surprised yelp

"W-what? We are not done?" she slowly asked. Martok simply shuddered "Of course not! As I said earlier, this is just the beginning. We must at least do twenty push ups, twenty seated twists and ten lunges. We do not have the proper equipment for the rest but we will adapt. Of course the deeper we shall delve into your training the bigger shall become the numbers."

"We...we will not use swords during our training?" continued Lyn surprised. A question that made Martok smile bitterly

"Recruits, always wanting to go straight to the weapon. First we shall train your body, after that your mind. Then and only then, after at least one month, we shall begin with your weapon skill. What you already know is acceptable for now."

No touching of the sword for months!? Lyn almost dropped on the ground after hearing this. Her mind had always be filled with images of ruthless swords fights lasting hours, of grueling battles where the master show the pupil the correct way to handle a weapon, and all the moves and attacks used by the master sword men in the world. This...this was not in the plan.

"What is it?" taunted Martok "Already giving up?"

It worked: the girl's shoulder straightened up in less than a second and the defiant light of youth, disappeared after the race, moved once again inside Lyn's face.

"As I said, bring it on!" she snarled

* * *

 **End flashback**

"Well, Lady Lyndis is strong," countered Kent, still angry "But this is too much for her! She is not even eighteen for Elimine's sake. This training has to end!"

"No." whispered Lyn with what energy was left "I need...to continue. I need to become stronger." Sain had to physically stop her before she hurt herself.

"Lady Lyndis, it is too dangerous." tried to reason Kent "Even Ostian knights do not push themselves to such limits, and they wear the heaviest armor known to mankind." But Lyn refused to reason. She instead kept raving and mumbling hushed words with what was left of her strength.

"Sain, you said that there is a village not far from here, next to these Bernese mountains mountains we are flanking right now, am I right?" intervened Martok all of a sudden "We need stronger food for Lyn: hunting meat, hearty fruits, strong wine, that kind of stuff. That should help her growing some muscle mass and improving her stamina."

Both Kent and Sain were not amused by this suggestion

"Are you suggesting to use alcohol as a way to quench lady Lyndis's suffering during your training?" commented Kent darkly

"I am suggesting to improve Lyn's small frame with a strong diet" countered Martok "The girl need more muscle mass, and when it comes to this hunting meat is the beast meat; every Klingon know this and that is why, despite all our advancements, we still have ample hunting grounds for our people."

"There is a small mountain village during our path." commented Sain lightly, a map in both his hands "It is called Luar, and it is slightly off our path, but if we depart now we should be able to reach it before dusk."

Kent scowled, but acknowledged Sain's words without commenting

"Fine" he said the dour chevalier "We shall go toward this village but let's be clear: if in the future during one of your training session Lady Lyndis shall collapse or get sick I will stop you, general Martok." Kent looked right into Martok's only eye, uncaring of the fact that he was in front of a giant of a creature a head taller that him "No matter the cost."

A boisterous laughter was the answer the chevalier received in exchange, followed by a single comment

"You truly are a blessing for your house mistress, warrior!"

* * *

 **Dusk. Luar's village. Main square.**

"What…what just happened here?!" whispered quietly Sain, his weapon already unsheated

"Good lord." commented Kent with shocked face. Behind her Lyn, mostly recovered after her training thanks to sharing Kent's horse, looked at the landscape with eyes blazing with rage.

Martok, on the other hand, immediately recognized what he was seeing.

The entire village, no more that a dozen of houses and a small church, had been mercilessly destroyed and gutted by an unknown force, a raiding party of some sort: houses had been gutted and burned, small storehouses plundered by unknown hands, and traces on the muddy floor showed heavy tracks moving away from the destroyed village, followed by heavy, human steps just behind them. Bodies were everywhere, young and old, soldiers and civilian. All of them had been killed with heavy, sharp weapons and robbed of every possession and even their clothes in some cases!

There were no bodies of women to be found, exception made for some old crones.

"Why is the local marquess is allowing all of this?" commented Sain shocked

"No marquess rule this land." answered Lyndis venomously for Sain "These mountain are dominion of the Taliver bandits, a bands of brutish, ruthless beasts in guise of men that ravage the countryside. What they did here...is the same that happened to my people."

Lyn's eyes scanned the ruined countryside, burning these images inside her mind, making sure to never forget them.

"One day, one day I will be strong enough to defeat them all and, when that day shall come, I will hunt them down, one by one like the disgusting dogs that they are. I will break their weapons like they were made of glass, and I will make them pay tenfold for all the suffering they had caused in life."

"And we shall be right behind you." added Sain quietly "Such wanton destruction cannot be tolerated."

"Do not forget about me." said Kent, his voice now showing a dangerous edge "Wherever you go, I shall follow you."

Such proclamation ripped a small tear from Lyn's face

"You guys are incredible. And you Martok? Will you also follow me?"

"Only if my current duties will allow it." answered Martok somberly "Do not get me wrong: I do not condone such dishonorable acts like banditry and senseless slaughtering, but if I will have to choose between serving the Empire and helping you, I will chose the former. I made an oath, decades ago, and I will not break it, no matter the cost."

A somber answer that soured Lyn's mood, but she still accepted it without any complaint. Martok was not at her service after all.

A loud, feminine shriek interrupted everyone's reasoning and forced them to immediately be on their guard. It appeared that the ruined village was not deserted after all, and the small group immediately gripped the hilts of their blades.

Another shriek followed the first, and the group this time managed to pin point the place where it came from, and something more.

"This voice." said Lyn all of a sudden "I know this voice." And immediately she dashed away

"Lady Lyndis!" shouted both Kent and Sain; they quickly followed her and Martok, now alone, had no choice but to accompany them.

They quickly found the source of the noise: a small girl with long, brushed hair and a petite frame was being bullied by a couple of men armed with axes. On the girl's slim hand rested a lithe spear, and behind her a white horse with a pair of wings (Martok had to blink his only eye twice before accepting what he was seeing) quietly snorted, scared.

"What is going on here!?" shouted Lyndis the second she saw the scene "Florina, are you alright?!"

"Lyn!" shouted the small girl in happiness. She quickly moved away from the men and hugged her friend in a desperate embrace

"I am so happy to see you, Lyn." heavy tears began streaming from the girl's face

"Come on, Florina. No crying" chided Lyn while patting her friend.

"Ye ye that is all fair and cute" rudely commented one of the men "But this little bitch still owe us something, am I right brother?"

"Yup" said the other "And I just know how." they both leered at Florina's body and at her mount, something that Lyn immediately noticed

"What do you want from her?" demanded Lyn harshly

"What do we want!? This little bitch hit us with her flying mule and scared us shitless. We demand a compensation!" raved one of the men.

"You really did this, Florina?" asked Lyn to her friend

"I...i bumped them, a little bit." answered the girl

"You apologized?"

"Yes, but they refused to listen to me!" shouted Florina scared "Instead they, they..." the girl refused to go further, too scared to even talk. This was enough for Lyndis.

"Listen, you curs: she apologized, and you do not look even scratched. Accept the apology like any civilized person and move on. If you really feel that hurt, I can throw some gold in the deal."

Both the men laughed at her offer

"Fat chance. Do you know girl, how much would some people pay for such a nice, cute girl like your friend alongside her pegasus? This village was worth shit and we shall not let such a golden opportunity escape." The main man leered at Florina while the other quickly lunged toward Lyn and Florina, his intention clear.

And right in that moment Martok intervened and intercepted the man, punching him so hard that his nose broken down with a sickening sound.

Apparently the two idiots had believed that both him and the two chevaliers behind him would have been quiet during all this struggle and allowed them to da whatever they wanted. A foolish mistake. Both Sain and Kent immediately aimed their weapons at the pair of men, while Martok towered the two idiots with his imposing frame.

"Get out of here, you pathetic excuses of Orion slavers." snarled the old Klingon "Unless you want to die."

Both the men promptly obeyed Martok's order and dashed away from the group, but it was written in the book of destiny that this day would have ended in bloodshed. One of the men, once far away from Martok's grasp. Shouted at the top of his lung

"Some stupid wanna be heroes want to die, boys! Come out and kill them, but do not hurt the women."

And, all of a sudden, a substantial group of bandits and warriors emerged from the outskirts of the ruined city, weapons ready and willing for blood.

It was in moments like this that Martok regretted not possessing a tri-corder with him.

The battle began almost immediately, with a small score of axe-wielders charging at their position while bellowing war cries, hoping to subdue the enemy with sheer strength of muscle and number.

They failed: both Kent and Sain maintained a disciplined stance and cut down the first enemies foolish enough to attack them with quick, precise thrusts. Lyn unsheated the Many Katti with one, fluid motion and the blade shined in one most terrifying way; the fool that tried to attack Lyn got bisected in half, body and armor, after a single precise swipe.

One particularly stupid bandit, trusting his impressive bulk, tried to tackle Martok in a strength contest, but the old general not only managed to stop the improvised charge without being overrun, he also managed to head but the now arm-locked enemy, making him faint from shock.

Still, many more bandits attacked them, all of them now furious for the death of their comrades.

"Florina, up in the air and strike at any sword users." ordered Lyn all of a sudden, and the girl instinctively obeyed: she mounted her strange horse and flew into the air with grace and speed, looking for stragglers. It was beautiful to watch. The way the small, innocent child soared the sky with her mount and charged enemy stragglers with lightning speed, only to disappear inside the clouds in a flash.

-It is almost like looking at a Bird of Prey striking at the enemy just before unconcealing.- thought Martok admired

-Beautiful.-

Still, the attackers persisted and, after some minutes of brutal fighting, Martok's small group ended up forced in a small pocket of the ruined village, one covered in rubble and surrounded by tall walls. At least ten bandits were already been killed but still many more tried to overwhelm them. Apparently all the enemy band was here for their blood; how they managed to avoid them before meeting Florina and those two idiots was beyond the old general's understanding.

Such was the chaos of the battle that the old general failed to see that an enemy archer was aiming at him with his primitive bow. Martok noticed the danger and tried to sidestep away but his old and experienced senses warned him that it was already too late: the arrow was about to strike and, if the archer proved to be skilled enough, it would have struck him in the head. Now, Klingon's ridges are tough but not THAT tough, and Martok knew it very well. Florina was too far away to help, and both the chevaliers and Lyn were busy with their personal enemies, so Martok gritted his teeth and prepared to withstand the wound.

The archer arched his bow and prepared to fire. It was close...so, so close.

And then, all of a sudden, an arrow struck the bandit youth right into his neck, shattering his windpipe in a shower of blood and stopping the bow right into his track. The bandit gurgled horribly and chocked to death on the ground, his blood mudding the ruined floor. The perpetrator of his death showed himself almost immediately after: a thin, well built human boy with reddish hairs and dressed in simple, blue clothes and padded armor. On both his hands rested a short bow and strapped on his belt there was a quiver full of arrows.

"Who the hell are you?!" barked Martok while immediately pointing his blade at the newcomer. He had just saved him but the old Klingon still wanted to be sure.

"Just a passer by." answered the boy while notching another arrow "The folks of this village sheltered me two days ago, and while I was out hunting these bastards arrived and raided the place, killing everyone and pillaging everything. Hid myself inside the ruins, waiting for them to go away but now that you are here" the notched arrow flied away and embedded itself inside another bandit's chest "I can avenge them: they were good folks, and didn't deserved to die like this."

Martok grunted, unconvinced, but gave the boy the benefit of the doubt: they were not in the shape to turn down a friendly hand right now.

Together, the bloodied group stood his ground, despite the odds. Wounds and scraps started to decorates their armors, and small amounts of blood tricked away from their bodies, but they endured. At this point fifteen corpses littered the ground, their broken bodies made the ground slippery and unstable, and the remaining bandits finally appeared to be out of steam.

"Migal...they are beasts, not humans." huffed scared one of the remaining bandits

"Puah! Bunch of cowards! I will deal with them!" shouted in exchange the man called Migal, probably the leader of this rag-tag bunch: a big lug with scruffy hair and unkept beard. He was a bit taller and broader than all the other goons, and his axe appeared well tended, but for the general's eye it appeared only as another unwashed idiot that played warrior.

"I have a question." snarled all of a sudden Lyn, her eyes blazing with fury "Are you a Taliver?"

"Taliver?!" barked the bandit surprised "Nah, we are the Ganelon, and we are better that those bloodthirsty bastards: they kill everything that it moves, while we are nicer and spare the young women. After all, why killing what you can sell?"

"Disgusting wretch!" spat Lyn in disgust "You are gonna regret this!" Immediately the girl lunged against the bandit, the Many katti ready to strike, and such was her momentum that she managed to clip the bandit in the left shoulder. Migal gritted her teeth and retaliated with a powerful strike that fortunately hit only the air. For some, tense seconds, both the combatants danced with death, clipping each other and showering the air with sparks. Then, all of a sudden, Migal made a mistake and let his guard down; all that Lyn needed: her blade moved like a serpent and sneaked inside Migal's guard, shattering his loose leather coat and breaking skin and bones with ease. Migal suffered the blow and grabbed with his spare hand his now ruined chest, only to have the Many Katti severing the tendons of his left foot, forcing him to kneel. His now weakened hands dropped the axe and his breathing became ragged

"Ugh!...You….will regret this….my brothers." wheezed Migal on his death throes, only to have Lyn behead him in one fell swoop.

That was enough for the band: scared, bloodied and now greatly reduced, the survivors of the rag-tag bunch immediately lost his will to fight and ran for their lives.

The group allowed them: they were all tired, wounded and bloodied; definitely not in the shape to pursue a fleeing enemy.

"Finally is over." said Lyn once all the bandits disappeared "Now." the girl turned toward Florina, now on the ground and resting

"Florina, why are you here?" asked Lyn to her friend. Immediately Will, Martok and the two chevaliers moved toward Lyn and looked at the petite girl

"I.." stuttered the girl, now surrounded by men "I heard about what happened to you tribe. I wanted to see you and….see if I could help. But then I discovered that you departed with some strangers and...i started looking for you."

"And your training as a pegasus knight?" continued Lyn "Do not get me wrong, I am happy to see you, and to know that you looked for me, but I am worried you would get into trouble."

"My training is over, Lyn" answered the girl, and after hearing this Martok wondered just how old the child was: she appeared no more than sixteen years old. Nothing compared by common human standard.

"Now I need only to join a band of freelance soldiers and fight with them for one year as the final test."

"Florina. Freelance bands are filled mostly with men, right? Band of men? Are you not scared of them?" To that Martok almost chocked on his own breath: a warrior scared of people of her different gender!? Seriously!? But just some minutes ago she showed such a great martial prowess!

"I know but….i always wanted to become a pegasus knight. I do not want to...give up! Not now!"

Tears started to stream away from the child's face, and this time Martok decided to intervene

"Wipe away those tears! They are unworthy of you!" he bellowed the old general "I saw you fighting and I can tell you that it would be a waste if you decided to retire. You need to join a band of free warriors?! We are one. You can join with us!" such was the authority inside Martok's voice that florian balked and watched in a mix of fear and awe the gigantic, exotic warrior

"Lyn, who is he?" asked fearful the girl

"Martok is a friend." answered Lyn quickly "He is training me to become a better fighter and he is one of the best warrior i have ever met. You can trust him."

"O..ok." said Florina, still scared

"Lord Martok is right!" intervened Sain enthusiastically "With the addiction to Will, we are a fine group of freelance of soldiers, all embarked in a great journey!"

"Wait, what?!" said Will confused. Kent, on the other hand, face-palmed. Hard.

"Sain, I hope you are joking. We are not mercenaries."

"...Mercenaries?" asked Florina confused to Lyn.

"It is a long story, Florina. Suffice to say I am moving toward Lycia because of a revelation. I have to say, Sain's idea is not all that bad: our little group at this point is a freelance band of warrior. You could fight with us."

"I can travel with you?" beamed Florina happily "Oh Lyn, I am so happy. I will gladly fight by your side."

"Excellent!" shouted Sain while quickly moving toward Florina "I am Sain by the way. Super happy to meet you."

"Stay away from me!" shouted the girl terrorized. She quickly ducked inside Lyn's arms while her pegasus whined in response of her mistress's fear.

"Ah...so beautiful and yet so modest." chided Sain. Lyn simply forced the boy to go away

"I will tell them to be careful around you, Florina. Now, about you" Lyn mowed toward the boy, Will, currently playing idly with his bowstring

"My apologies for involving in our matters, and for Sain's conduct, but I wanted to ask: would you join us? Your proficiency with the bow is impressive, and our road is still long and dangerous."

"Weeel, thanks to you I managed to avenge these poor people, and thanks to those bandits I am broke sooo" considered the boy for some seconds "I do not see why not. You are going to Lycia after all, the same place I was moving."

"Then it is done!" happily decided Sain "The Lyndis's legion is now a reality! We shall be the scourge of our enemies."

"Lyndis's legion?" said Lyn incredulous "Seriously?"

"What? Is a great name, and we are at your service. The name fit."

"If not for the fact that a legion contain thousands of warriors inside its complement, and we are six." added Martok, half amused by all of this. Sain simply huffed in annoyance

"Spoilsport."

"Still, it is a good name: powerful and worthy of respect." commented Martok "Lyndis's legion. Maybe one day it will really become into one."

Lyn smiled at this

"Lyndis's legion" she commented the name "If my father could be here right now."

 **Aaaand done.**

 **One fact: no, general Martok will not receive help for a loong time from his federation friends. Why? It will be explained at the end of Lyn's arc.**

 **Just wanted to make this clear: no phaser shooting duels in the near future.**

 **Other fact: the village's name during this arc is unknown, so i made it one for the occasion. Rest in peace, poor, forgotten NPCs**

 **Stay tuned for the next one**


	5. Chapter 4 in occupation's shadow

**Chapter 4**

 **In occupation's shadow**

 **Apologies for the delay, people, but i am finally done with this chapter.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **Sacaean/Bernese border. Dusk**

An old, half destroyed fort made of red crumbling bricks and decayed rocks. Barely standing and composed only of a small courtyard, now invaded by weeds, and a single tower. The fact that this pile of crumbling stone was the best strongpoint in twenty miles radius spoke volumes to the old general about the sorry state of this part of Elibe.

"So, here is the place where we shall rest tonight." proudly announced Will in front of everyone

"Surely you jest, Will? This whole fort is coming apart! There has to be a better place!" commented Sain. As to emphasize his words, the young knight took one brick with his hand and applied a little pressure. It immediately crumbled

"With all the Ganelon bandits freely roaming around the countryside, looking for us? Not a chance! Not a single hamlet in the area will open their doors for us. Just be thankful that this old fort is still standing."

And so the banter between Sain and Will continued, while the rest of their group watched in silence, tiredly waiting for an ending.

Two days had passed already since the battle against the Ganelon mountain, two relatively calm days used by the group in general to move away from the Bernese/Sacaean borders as fast as possible, and by Martok in particular to continue Lyn's training. Having Will inside their party was a godsend in this regard: the boy was a skilled hunter and tracker, and thanks to him hunting meat started appearing near the campsite every single night. A real life saving for Lyn at this point.

Speaking of her, currently the young Sacaean girl was riding Florina's pegasus alongside her friend, her mind barely conscious after enduring another day of Martok's hellish training.

"This old fortress will suffice." weakly cut short Lyn behind them. She looked paled and drained, to the point to see the old and dusty fort in front of her as a royal inn with silken sheets. "We shall occupy the inner chambers and set up a fortified camp. Will, prepare something for the supper with what was left with the deer you hunted yesterday. Sain and Kent, you two set up a watch rotation. Florina, Martok, with me."

Everyone quickly moved to obey Lyn's orders: Sain and Kent started patrolling the perimeter of the old fort while Kent prepared a small camp outside and Florina lightened a torch.

On the outside the small guard post looked ready to fall on their heads, but the moment Florina entered with her torch and illuminated the inside, Lyn and Martok's opinion changed. The flickering flame near Florina cut down the darkness and revealed a small, rectangular courtyard paved with stone slabs and surrounded by red walls as tall as Martok. Bronze sconces, quickly lightened by Florina, were placed next to the entrance and alongside most of the walls and Martok quickly noticed a supply of firewood stacked near one of the walls. At the center of the courtyard rested the only visible door, save for the one just used by Lyn's group and one small entrance placed on their right, currently unguarded.

The inner room was shrouded in darkness, and yet both Martok and Lyn saw a small glint of metal, barely shining in the light of the torch. It could have been nothing, just an old rack or some bauble left by someone, or it could have been something worse.

"Better that I thought." commented Lyn "Maybe this place is a meeting point for some shepherds, would explain the firewood. Come Florina, let's find a good spot for our mounts. Martok, take a look at the inner room please."

Nothing from Lyn's voice betrayed any kind of emotion, and Martok also moved as if everything was alright, one hand gripping a new torch and the other idly resting on the pommel of his sword.

Slowly, Martok entered inside the inner chamber, illuminating with his torch a small room, barely four meter square long; two spent braziers were placed in the middle of the room, and old sheets alongside empty crates and heap of rubbish littered the place. One of said crates moved imperceptibly when Martok gazed at it, a gesture immediately noticed by the old general.

Martok feigned ignorance and calmly approached the pile of crates, moving deliberately slowly as if interested of taking a better look inside the room.

He always avoided the intruder's hiding spot, making him/her believe that he/she was safe and sound, that Martok had not noticed him/her.

Then, with a lightning movement, Martok grabbed his sword and sheared in two the crate behind him, revealing immediately a young woman hidden behind it. The girl cried in surprise and tried to escape, but Martok quickly grabbed the intruder and slammed her on the nearest wall, making her yelp in surprise and pain.

The intruder was a human woman, one not too old but clearly worn out by hard work and pain: her discolored dress was simple and ragged, clinging on the woman's small frame like a second skin. Green, tired eyes looked at Martok with fear and a cascade of dark yellow hairs covered much of the woman's face. On a quick inspection Martok also noticed that the intruder's left ankle was swollen and purple.

This woman was not a bandit, or even an enemy. That was clear to Martok.

"Martok! Is everything alright?" asked Lyn behind him. Her pupil must have ran inside the room the moment she heard the scream because she was slightly panting and her sword was already out.

"P..please" croaked the woman trapped by Martok "Do not hurt me, sir warrior. I am just looking for my husband."

The words managed to touch Lyn's heart because the girl unsheated her sword, a look of worry plastered on her face. Martok almost cringed at that

"Lyn, your trusting attitude scares me sometimes." deadpanned the old general "Even star-fleet officers are less trusting that you."

"Maybe, but this is my problem not yours. Let her go."

Martok grudgingly complied. He freed the woman from his grip, allowing her to catch her breath and take a look at the situation, but he still kept a firm hand on the pommel of his sword.

"My thanks, lady." answered weakly the woman to Lyn

"Miss, why are you here all alone?" asked Lyn

"My name is Natalie, milady. I came from a village not far from here and, as I said, I am looking for..ow!" Natalie's explanation was cut short by a grunt of pain

"Is there some problem? Your leg is" began Lyn worried

"No" stopped her Natalie "Just an old childhood sickness. It will soon pass. As I was saying, I am looking for my husband, Dorcas. One week ago we ended up the stockpile of medicine for me and Dorcas said he was going to find some money to buy some more, but never come back. He is a kind-hearted man my Dorcas, but this area is swarming with bandits and I fear for him...Here a sketch of him, have you seen him somewhere?"

It was a very detailed sketch, representing a burly man with red, shaved hairs and green, calm eyes. Quite burly if the sketch was right, almost as big as a mature Klingon, just not as tall.

"Never seen a man like him, I am sorry." said Lyn

"No, it is ok. I know that I will find him sooner or later, I just need to"

"Lyn! We have enemies incoming!"

A sudden voice coming from outside the room prevented Natalie from continuing. It was Will's voice. Martok cursed in Klingon beneath his breath: they all had been so engrossed in this new problem that they had forgot about the possibility of an attack.

"Stay here, Natalie! We will deal with this problem."

Both Martok and Lyn dashed toward the exit, sword already in their hand, only to find Kent and Sain inside the courtyard. Both the young knights looked paled and tired, but quickly moved toward Lyn the moment they saw their mistress.

"Lady Lyndis, we are under attack by bandits. I suspect they are from the same group we fought inside the village." announced Sain "We are lucky that Will managed to spot them before it was too late."

"Persistent HoH, I will give them that." muttered Martok

"We are surrounded, our only chance is to break their morale." stated Kent

"Fine. Kent, Sain, guard the main entrance and kill whoever tries to enter, but do not pursue! We need to stay together. Martok, there was a back entrance on the right of the courtyard, can you deal with that?"

"Of course I can!" exclaimed Martok, almost insulted by the question "Who do you think am I?"

"Then that entrance is yours. Florina, stay back with Will for now. We must not let them inside where Natalie is hiding."

"Who?" asked Sain surprised, but Lyn stopped him on the spot

"I will explain later. Now we have a battle to win!"

That was more than enough for both Sain and Kent to stop pestering Lyn. Quickly and with consummate precision, both the knight placed themselves in front of the main entrance, their armored bulk more than enough to stop any would be attacker. Behind them Will notched an arrow and waited for the moment to strike.

The back entrance was still free when Martok reached it, but the second the old general stepped forward was the moment he was greeted with a massive two-handed axe that twirled toward Martok's face, forcing the old general to duck for cover. The massive blade merely scraped Martok's hair, cutting some of the edges but doing anything else. What really surprised Martok was seeing the axe moving back toward the owner as if equipped by some kind of tractor device!

-What the!- cursed Martok silently -And Lyn says that technology is primitive on Elibe.-

The enemy in front of Martok was a rather large human, as big as him but not as tall. He was dressed with a simple tunic and on his hand rested the axe just used against Martok. He appeared calm, almost too calm considering the situation.

-Either he is an experienced warrior or a complete fool- reasoned Martok

"Surrender, please." simply said the man to Martok "I do not wish to hurt you."

Martok had to choke a massive fit of laugh when he heard these words

"Really?." snarled Martok "Because that is exactly what I wish to do with you!" and he immediately charged.

His enemy proved to be made of sterner stuff this time: instead of moving away scared or foolishly trying to countercharge Martok, the bandit simply stood his ground, waiting for the weapon to strike. Axe met blade in a shower of sparks and both the combatants exchanging violent blows that could have ripped a limb away from their body in a heartbeat.

For one minute Martok relentlessly attacked his enemy, probing his defenses and looking for an opening, only to fail in the process. Some scratches here, a small cut in the left shoulder, but the bandit's stamina and prudence was exemplary and Martok had to change strategy for once.

"You are good, bandit" snarled Martok between thrusts, a savage smile appearing on his face "But" the old general attacked once again, and the bandit prepared to stop the incoming onslaught.

Just what Martok wanted.

At first glance, Martok moved against Martok using exactly the same pattern as before: a series of quick thrusts followed by diagonal slash. What he actually did was shortening the distance between hi and his target in small, invisible step. One slash, one step, one thrust, another step. The enemy failed to notice this and when Martok covered the last step with one, quick jump, it was already too late.

Martok's left hand grabbed the bandit's face with a lightning movement while he dropped his sword and grabbed the bandit's wrist with his right hand, practically stopping the axe from moving. Surprised, the bandit tried to yank away from the impending danger but Martok capitalized the advantage and head butted the bandit. Both the heads connected with a sharp sound, and Martok's ridges cut the bandit's skin deeply.

The bandit fell, his vision blurred and his poise shattered. He left the grip on the axe and quickly Martok snatched it away from his reach.

The general grabbed his sword and prepared to deliver the killing blow, but stopped at the last second: for some reason the bandit's face appeared familiar in the old general's eye. Annoyed, Martok kicked the stunned bandit and let the moon light wash his body, allowing Martok's only eye to watch him in detail. Thick, long arms, dark, burnt skin, red hairs, green eyes….

Wait a second. Red hairs? Green eyes? Could he be...

"You" said Martok to the wounded bandit "Your name is Dorcas?"

"How do you know my name?" asked weakly the bandit to Martok. The general, on the other hand, simply could not believe in this. This was too big of a coincidence.

"Your wife, Natalie, told me about you: she said that you are an honorable man, and yet I find you here in the company of the worst scum." replied Martok calmly

"Tell me why are you here and I might refrain from beheading you."

If Dorcas was scared by the threat he hid it well: he simply stood up with shaky legs and said to Martok

"I need gold: Natalie need expensive medicines and this is the only way for me to quickly gain some money. It is despicable I know, but I have to do this."

A good answer, and Martok for a second was at a loss for words: sure, banditry was not exactly an honorable profession among Klingon warriors but it was not even unheard of, and a Klingon's main duty is always toward his clan and family, no matter the price to pay. Still…

"But your wife is here: Natalie is taking refuge inside this old fort. She is looking for you and the one who told me about you, about your honor."

"What?!" That got Dorcas's attention "Natalie is here?"

"Yes, and she will die under this scum's blades if they defeat us: I doubt they will care about her being your wife." answered Martok quickly "So, what will you do now, warrior?"

Dorcas's face turned into a worried scowl, he even forgot about his wound on the head for a second. Then, all of a sudden, his posture straightened and a new light emerged inside the man's eyes.

"I was a fool, now I can see it. I will not let these people hurt my wife, or anyone else in general. I will fight with you."

That was more that Martok had expected: he had hoped to convince Dorcas to stop fighting alongside the bandits and let him disappear into the darkness until the end of the fight, not to gain an ally for the ongoing battle.

"You speak well, but I still do not trust you." said Martok to Dorcas "We shall fight together but you shall always be in front of me, never next or behind. Fight hard and true, and I shall support you in the aftermath."

"This is enough for me." answered Dorcas calmly. He slowly moved toward his dropped weapon and grabbed it "I was supposed to attack your group from behind, but I am sure that Carjiga already suspect that something went wrong. Soon we shall have company."

As if called by Dorcas a pair of swordsmen showed their faces. Just as many bandits previously fought by Martok since his arrival on this strange, new world, they appeared as a rag-tag group of disgraced warriors; old clothes, dented weapons and scruffy looks.

"New blood? What the hell are you doing with that thing?" asked one of the bandits confused.

Dorcas immediately reacted. His flying axe moved toward the bandit duo and severed the nearest bandit's neck. The bandit gurgled in pain and dropped on his knees like a puppet without string, showering his companion with his blood while Dorcas's axe returned back to his owner

"What the..."shouted his companion, but Martok quickly dashed toward the surprised bandit and beheaded him with one, single strike.

All happened in less than a minute

"You were right, Dorcas." said Martok with a savage grin "And something tells me that these are not the last ones are gonna visit us. Let's make sure to properly greet them."

* * *

 **Six hours later. Almost dawn**

They battled for hours, relentlessly and desperately against an enemy that massively outnumbered them. At least a dozen corpses, courtesy of Sain, Kent and Will, almost chocked the main entrance of the crumbling fortress, their bodies broken by swords, trampled by hooves or pierced by arrows. Every attempt to break through the secondary entrance fared no better thanks to Martok and Dorcas. For a moment in the middle of the night it appeared that everything was lost for the beleaguered defenders when a small band of bandits managed to break a part of the outer wall and to create another breach, only to have Lyn and Florina push them back like mad women.

No one had expected this, especially the bandit's leader

"Grrr...is this some kind of sick joke?!" roared Carjiga to everyone and no one "Six hours of fighting, more than half of my boys lost and not a single gain? Are there demons or what?! You there! Go inside and kill those madmen!"

There were at least six men next to the burly chief, all armed with axes and more that used to their brutal lifestyle. And yet all of them hesitated, their grip on the weapons faltering, betraying fear and uncertainty.

"Are you listening, you maggots!? Barked Carjiga once again "Go and kill them."

Still, no one moved until one bandit, the bravest or stupidest of the bunch, approached Carjiga

"Boss, we followed you for almost four year, we fought and killed pompous knights, stupid wyverns and every kind of shit that this cursed rat-hole of a mountain threw at us, but we cannot defeat these demons."

"He's right, boss." added another behind him "The surviving boys saw it clearly: two girls gone bonkers that kill everything on sight, a pair of demon knights that cannot be scratched, a master archer and that ridged, rabid monster. How are we supposed to defeat them?"

"That giant, ridged nutter sliced Bors in half!" shouted another bandit

"And converted that loner with red hair. The big lug of the other week. He is a sorcerer."

"And that mad girl with long green hair beheaded Rain and Cors with one single swoop! She is a demon in human form!"

"I said shut up!" roared Carjiga, but the damage was already done: his men were more terrified of the enemy than him. They refused to obey his orders, enough to attack him if he tried to threaten them.

And all because of a couple of roving tramps.

"Fine, you scared maggots!" snarled back Carjiga to his followers "We shall pull back for this time, but let it be clear that we cannot allow these rabid hoboes to survive, is that clear? The others would say that the Ganelon have grown soft, and immediately attack us. We need to crack these bastards before they escape from our territory. Call the retreat and you, Corlus, go back to the hideout and tell all the boys to reach us. Quick!"

The sound of a hunting horn immediately resounded across the entire valley, much to the relief of the surviving bandits, followed by a rout.

Like scared dogs running away from their masters, all the surviving bandits messily scurried away in groups or alone, some of them even dropping their pitiful weapon in favor of a faster escape. Nothing come to harry them, not a spear, not a sword, not even a single arrowhead.

If only Carjiga and his band could have know just how close Lyn and her friend were to break.

* * *

 **15 minutes later. Inside the ruined strongpoint**

"Another victory like this….and we are gone for good."

Kent's voice was heavy and grim despite the hard fought victory they had just achieved, and as if to emphasize his words he touched his wounded chest where a lucky axe bandit managed during the battle to break his defense. A heavy blow that managed to cut through his armor and almost managed to unseat him.

"Our supplies of vulneraries are finished, now we just have bandages to cover our wounds."

"And I am almost out of arrows." lamented Will, his usual cheerfully demeanor long gone "Soon I will be forced to scavenge our enemies. Lady Lyndis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." answered the girl curtly. She was busy wrapping and bandaging a nasty leg wound suffered by Florina at the apex of the battle. "Just give me some time."

Dorcas was relatively fine, and currently speaking with his beloved Natalie. As suspected by Martok, Lyn almost cut the man down when he escaped to her that only scant minutes before meeting her he was in league with their attackers, and only the old general's words managed to stop the girl's blade.

Speaking of Martok, he was the only one among Lyn's group that survived this battle unscathed, a testament of both is warrior's skill and the endurance of Klingon's battle armor (at least against enemies armed only with iron weapons).

"I doubt we shall find a medic amid these desolate mountains, assuming there are some. Isn't there a place where we can resupply?" asked Martok.

"None. From here to the Lycian's cantons we shall only find some small hamlets, no hope of finding a competent healer there but, ehi!" answered Will "You found me in a dusty, ruined village so, who knows. Maybe we shall find a healer during our travel."

"Fat chance." commented Kent sharply "If these bandits keep harrying us, we shall never reach the canton of Caelin in time, or alive for that matter. We need reinforcements and we need them now."

"Then, I hope you do not mind accepting my axe, warriors."

All heads immediately turned toward the source of the voice. Dorcas, the massive man that Martok somehow managed to convert to their cause was now in front of them. Like most of Lyn's companions, Dorcas was also showing the signs of the battle; new fresh scars, cuts and scrapes adorned his massive body and his shirt and pants showed signs of being recently mended, but his face was serene.

"Natalie told me about your mission and I wish to follow you."

Lyn raised an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing Kent to answer for her.

"Sir Dorcas, the offer is appreciated, but we do not have much gold to offer you as payment."

"I know, but by looting the dead I already managed to scrape a decent sum, enough for Natalie to survive for at least one month. The truth is that, if I remain here, I will be forced to become a bandit once again while, if I come with you, I have the chance to be employed by the Caelin family. The chance to bring Natalie away from this accursed mountain and to give her a better life."

"There is also the chance that we fail our mission and all die." countered Martok "I am not saying that this is our destiny, just stating a fact. Are you willing to take this risk, warrior?"

"I am, and Natalie think the same way. Allow me to help you, please."

"He fought well, and honorably." added Martok quickly "He never tried to stab me in the back while we were fighting together, and I can vouch for his expertise. He would be a valuable addiction for our little army."

Lyn hesitated and Martok immediately understood why: Dorcas was, in her eyes, a bandit. Forced by the circumstances sure, desiring only to help her dear wife, but still a bandit, a member of the same, accursed species that murdered his parents and massacred his tribe. To refuse his help meant to lose a valuable blade and destroying a man's hope, but to accept him meant to also accept that not all bandits were scum that deserved only to die.

"Fine." she said after almost a minute of consideration "I want to believe that you are not a bad person, only a misguided one. You can come and fight with us, Dorcas, but know that I will keep an eye on you. Betray us and I will cut you down without hesitation."

"I understand" answered Dorcas, not even fazed by the threat "I am under your command, lady Lyndis."

"Yes, yes, go find something to do. I wish to stay with Florina for some time." hissed Lyn quickly "We rest for two hours, then we go. We need to leave this mountains as fast as possible because I assure you, these bandits are not done with us."

 **Done. Sorry for the massive delay but**

 **1- I was in the middle of a lot of pressure, both coming from university and personal stuff.**

 **2- I am mostly focusing on my main story right now "The silver eyed agent" also because this little experiment is not exactly paying off.**

 **About Dorcas being pissed at the idea of Dorcas coming with them... Dorcas appeared as a bandit, it make sense for her to distrust him, at least in my opinion. In the game is simply accepted.**

 **Still, as I said times and times again, as long as you do not see a DISCONTINUED sign you can rest assured that I have not abandoned this fic.**

 **Until next time**


	6. Chapter 5 beyond the borders

**Chapter 5**

 **Lycian borders. 15 19 p.m.**

The worst was finally behind them. After one weeks of traveling the harsh and dangerous mountains of the Sacaean's borders and home of many bandits's hideout were finally behind them, replaced by the gentle landscape of the Lycian's borders. Green, flat planes interrupted here and here with small patches of woods and shrubbery dotted the landscape; a cobblestone road cut the plains as long and the eyes could see and next to it a river gently flew with its crystalline waters.

A true paradise, compared to the hell of just some days ago, and yet the faces all around the small caravan walking over the road were all but happy.

A strange caravan this one was, no matter who looked at it: two knights, one in green armor and the other in red, a pegasus rider next to a young archer, a man as big as an ox, a Sacaean girl and a strange, ridged one-eyed warrior dressed in bizarre armor. A very mottled group, especially considering that the Sacaean and the ridged one constantly exchanged angry looks between each others every time their eyes met!

"Are they...still mad at each other?" shyly asked Florina to Will. The girl was walking besides the archer and her trusty pegasus, too scared to go next to Lyn and spark a new fight.

"Looks about it." answered Will calmly "No idea what happened between you and Martok yesterday, Florina, but it must have been big. Lyn is livid, and Martok is not much better."

"I...i just" stuttered Florina back to the youth "I just wanted to...be better at speaking with men! Lord Martok is...terrifying but he...is respectful." she was still unable to speak properly in front of a male stranger, let alone looking at the boy. "And an expert warrior. One week ago I found the courage to….ask him about how to ease my fears, and he….he..." the small girl's face reddened like a tomato all of a sudden and refused to continue.

Will whistled at this.

"I just hope they stop before we reach the canton of Caelin." mused the boy "This is kind of"

"Lady Lyndis!" shouted a voice in the distance.

Kent's frame appeared in the horizon, coming back from his recognition in a hurry. He was tired and his horse was covered in sweat, but at least he appeared to be unharmed. The boy quickly reached Martok and Lyn at the top of the caravan and gave his report

"The bandits from the mountains, at least a dozen and just some hours behind us."

The girl's face turned into a scowl after hearing this notice

"They are still chasing us!? I cannot believe this! Can they reach us?"

"Maybe" answered Kent after thinking for some seconds "If they keep the current phase, they will reach us in a less than a day. The problem is what happen if someone else meet them in the meantime: these roads tend to be used by merchants and farmers on a daily basis."

"I refuse to leave these beasts loose in the Lycian's borders." Replied Lyn calmly, the grip on her sword the only thing revealing her rage. Slowly, the girl turned her head toward Martok and said a simple word

"Truce?"

"Truce." answered the old Klingon "Besides, I need to vent some anger."

"Then let's end this charade!"

* * *

 **5 hours later**

They were at least a dozen. Ragged, weakened by days of forced march; their weapons rusted and their armors dented. A pale shadow of the infamous Ganelon band that scoured and burned so many villages during their life, but they were still dangerous. And said danger was about to crash upon a pair of unsuspecting travelers.

Florina was the one that launched the alarm; thanks to her pegasus the girl could soar through the sky and keep an eye of the enemy's movements, and in doing this she noticed two tiny figures placed just in the bandits's path. For this reason alone Lyn's entire group sprinted toward their objective, hoping to reach the two travelers in time and find a proper place where to ambush the enemy.

They failed; they were too slow.

"They are upon them!" shouted Florina in the sky, prompting Lyn to redouble her sprinting effort. They had all underestimated the thickness of the woods and now only Lyn was at the head of the vanguard, flying through small patches of woods, shrubs and rough terrain like a deer; Martok was behind her but all the others failed to keep their pace.

The shout of a terrified woman reverberated in the pristine air like a thunder, quickly followed by a strange, whooshing sound. They were close, so so close.

Both Martok and Lyn quickly unsheated their swords and burned the last meters, crashing shrubs and twigs in their path and reaching a small opening placed inside the woods, ready to fight.

The first thing they both saw was a petite woman with pink hairs tied in pig-tails and dressed in a long, white tunic. In her hand rested a wooden staff but apart for that she looked completely defenseless. His companion on the other hand was not a helpless kid! He wore a blue shirt, a red cape that covered most of his body and brown trousers, and strapped on his shoulder rested a small leather pack and some sacks; his face was youthful and clean, with dark violet hairs and dark eyes focused on the battle. There was no weapon on his hands, only a thick book covered in strange runes impossible to decipher.

But what really left both Lyn and (especially) Martok speechless was the fact that the kid was literally throwing fire from his hands!

Already the charred remains of a bandit laid strewn next to the strange couple, and six others bandits kept a wary eye of the young stranger, refusing to get too close but unwilling to run away.

The arrival of Martok and Lyn immediately broke this stalemate

"Worthless scum!" roared Lyn against the bandits, the tiredness of her body drowned under a sea of rage "You wanted us!? Here we are!" she charged the nearest bandit, too fast for the lumbering man to avoid her, cutting the bandit's head with one fell swoop of the Mani Katti; another died next to him, his lungs pierced by Martok's sword; a third tried to attack Martok while distracted but another fireball engulfed him like a cloud and burned him to a crisp, his cries of pain so high that all birds inside the forest escape into the air all of a sudden.

"You!" spat one of the axe wielder among the ragged group of bandits. Martok immediately recognized him as one of the leaders of the battle fought inside the ruined fortress. Carjiga. "Because of you people we lost all our rep with the others! Especially because of you, ridged fucker!" the bandit roared a war cry and charged Martok without hesitation "Just die already!"

Martok met his charge, blade ready, and the pair immediately began fighting to the death, uncaring of what happened around them. Axe met sword, muscles tightened and screamed under the pressure and sparks flied everywhere in the clearing.

"I will kill you!" snarled Carjiga to Martok with venom. His axe locked Martok's sword in a deadly grip and the bandit immediately tried to overpower the Klingon's grip with his strength "Be it the last thing I do, I will kill you!"

Martok simply smiled at this, and immediately counterattacked.

All around the two fighters, the battle between the two groups quickly turned into a brawl, with both groups finally reaching the center of the battle and simply clashing against each other without a real plan. Blood flowed like water in the soil, and the stench of charred meat quickly permeated the air.

"Swamp 'em!" shouted one of the archers to his underling "Drown 'em in bodies, you maggots! Drown argh!" His scream died under his throat when Kent's spear pierced his neck.

No bandit tried to escape this time, knowing full well that their reputation was a stake, and that the other bands would have banded together to destroy them if they believed just for a second that a rag-tag bunch of nobodies could defeat them; unfortunately for them, the combined forces of Lyn's group, their superior training and equipment, and the fire mage that fought alongside them proved to be too much for the remaining bandits. Three died almost immediately, killed by a combination of Will's arrows, the mage's fire and Kent and Sain's swords. Another, a swordsman, was impaled by Florina's spear and the one next to him got hit by a tomahawk right in the face, courtesy of Dorcas.

The bandits reacted of course, hacking and slashing wildly at anyone that tried to stop them, but all their efforts only managed to slow the inevitable. Slowly, methodically, Lyn's group hacked them to pieces, killing in melee the slowest ones and leaving the most dangerous to their ranged fighters.

Carjiga was the last to fall: the bandit hacked and hacked at Martok with relentless savagery for minutes, always trying to land a killing blow on the surprisingly nimble Klingon, using sheer strength in a way to compensate his lack of training. Martok simply let him do this, waiting for the an opening and simply happy to let Carjiga wear himself to exhaustion. When the chance arrived, Martok took it immediately.

A single stab into the heart, just when the bandit tried to regain his footing after an exaggerated swing of his axe, and the battle was over.

"Cursed….bastards!" Carjiga spat a mouthful of blood, his life slowly seeping away from the wound "You ruined….everything." he tried to swing one last attack against Lyn, but the girl nimbly avoided the staggered attack and hit back with her sword, cutting the bandit's throat with a single strike.

* * *

 **After the battle.**

"So you are the reason those scruffy, arrogant people attacked me! Do you have any idea what those ruffian could have done to a pure, frail maiden like me?"

"Serra, you are anything but frail. These bandits attacked us only because you provoked them."

"What manner of nonsense are you spouting, Erk?! How could a delicate priestess like me provoke these beasts to attack us?!"

"Excuse me." tried to say Lyn, only to be drowned by the pair of voices

"Serra, when I accepted this job I expected to escort a delicate priestess of Elimine to Ostia, but even the most battle-hardened soldier will flee in terror after five minutes in your company. Can we just break the contract and both go our own ways?"

"Absolutely not! A lady like me need a proper escort. You are a bit rough on the edges Erk, but at least you are good looking."

"Excuse me!" shouted Lyn this time, managing to catch the attention of the couple "Sorry for shouting but it was the only way to gain your attention. I am sorry if you ended up meeting these bandits during your travel. They wanted to kill me because me and my friend managed to disrupt their operations. My name is Lyn, by the way. May I know yours?"

The girl with pink hair quickly turned toward Lyn, scanning her with her eyes from head to toe

"Well, you put us in this mess, but at least you are polite and respectful, and cute." announced the girl after some seconds "My name is Serra, dear, and I am cleric of Saint Elimine currently serving the house of Ostia. The gloomy boy is Erk, my escort." Erk merely tilted his head in acknowledge "Now Lyn, what bring a girl like you and your interesting escort away from the plains of Sacae? Your dress betray your origin."

Lyn tried to answer but someone beat her on time.

"We are escorting our lady to Caelin, gentle flower."

All heads turned with surprise at the source of the voice. Sain's voice. Martok cringed at this

-Does Sain not know the elementary meaning of the word discretion?-

"Escorting? Lyn, are you a noble?" asked Serra now looking at Lyn with a new light.

"Of course she is." answered Sain for her "Lady Lyndis is the rightful heir of the Caelin canton! We are escorting her toward her new home, but because of that cruel lout of lord Lungdren we are being hunted by bandits and assassins all day! If you would join us, our chances of winning would grow considerably!"

"Sain, enough!" shouted Kent but the damage was already done. Serra closed herself in her own thoughts for some seconds, mumbling intelligible words. Only Martok managed to catch some snippets of the conversation

"An inheritance dispute….if she win….always good to have some leverage with a noble family."

Martok cringed at these words

-Louder than a Breen and shrewder than a Vorta, this human.- he spat on his mind. Still, they needed a healer; their supply of Vulneraries was getting dangerously low.

"Lady Lyndis, I changed my mind. I am willing to help you with this dispute, if you accept me."

Lyn was not sure about this. She failed to hear Serra's mumbling unlike Martok, but she still understood that this sudden change of heart was not caused by pure selflessness. Still, passing down an actual healer was not an option.

"I accept your help, Serra."

"Marvelous! Welcome to the team, lady Serra!" shouted Sain, always happy to have another girl on the group. Kent, Dorcas and the others were less enthusiastic but still decided to greet the new pair. Only Martok remained aside, alongside Erk.

"Great." whispered Erk to himself "Trouble incoming and she happily jump right into it, dragging me in the process. Elimine, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Oh, cheer up a bit Erk!" chided Serra "Just look at all this interesting company. A cute pegasus warrior, two dashing knights and a loyal archer, a strong warrior and..." Serra happily moved along Lyn's group, appraising each of them in her own unique way. When she finally took a good look at Martok she immediately stopped on her track "Something."

"Klingon." corrected Martok, unwilling to keep up with her behavior "Name's Martok. Warrior, and one with little to none patience, little girl." He showed his sharp teeth to the girl, making her whimper in surprise "Do your job properly and everything shall be fine between us."

Serra's eyes blinked repeatedly before the girl finally found the courage to answer back

"Of...of course I shall do my job properly! Who do you think am I?"

"An annoying girl that wish to gain some point with the future ruler of a house." deadpanned Martok. Serra almost shouted at the Klingon "But as long as you prove capable, I do not care. Lyn is old enough to make her own choices. Now, let's find a decent place where to camp."

* * *

 **Midnight**

The camp was mostly silent. The cracking sound of the bonfire alongside the quiet snorts of most of Lyn's companion the only audible sound for miles. It is no surprise that, after marching for so long and even fighting a battle in the afternoon, most of Lyn's group proved to be tired and desiring only to sleep. Surprising for all, both Lyn and Martok offered themselves to do the night sentries duty for this night. Obviously Kent and Sain protested at this but a sharp command from her mistress stopped all complaining.

In truth, both the girl and the warrior just wanted a chance to speak alone, without anyone interfering. They both waited until midnight, making sure that everyone was sleeping soundly.

"So" Martok was the first one to speak "Want to talk about what happened last day?"

"Yes Martok. Please tell me why you decided to terrify Florina in such a way!" Lyn's voice was low, but the old general could easily sense the rage festering inside it, barely contained. "She was crying when I found her, for god's sake!"

"I was training her, Lyn. During these days fighting and living together in the mountains your friend voluntarily come to me, asking for a favor."

Martok lazily put some more firewood on the bonfire

"She stuttered and babbled for most of the time, and kept hiding her small frame under that flying horse of hers, but she still found the courage to come and speak to me. She wanted to find a way to overcome her fear of men Lyn, you should be proud of her."

"And she choose you!?" asked Lyn unconvinced "A perfect stranger?"

"It make sense if you think about it: Will is barely a boy, without true discipline and authority; Sain flirt with any female exemplar in range be it animal, vegetal or mineral; Kent is more serious but is completely focused on his job of protecting his lady and has no time to waste; Dorcas is so quiet that you barely notice he is around sometimes, and you are both her Jup and a female. I may be a stranger, but i am a warrior, and I always treated Florina as a warrior during these days; not as a child or as a simple peasant girl."

"This still does not explain why I found her crying in fear under your gaze, or why you were snarling at her." snapped Lyn.

"It was all part of the training, Lyn." explained Martok "The strongest is the enemy, the hardest is the training, the greatest are the result. She is afraid of men? Then I will force her to look at me in the eye without even blinking for a second."

"You did what?" Lyn whispered-shouted at the old general "Martok, you are a massive, two meter tall warrior covered with scars and showing aliens ridges all over your faces. How could you even think to force Florina to undergo such an ordeal!? Are you mad?"

"Lyn." Martok interrupted Lyn's rant immediately "Do you wish to fight all her battles in her name? To forever coddle her like a newborn baby?"

Lyn's mouth immediately snapped itself shut. The words of the old Klingon bit deeply inside her soul, and for some, precious seconds, she found herself unable to bite back

"As I suspected" sighted Martok "Humans! I will never understand you: on one hand your race tend to be ready to fight for your beliefs and cause like any self-respecting warrior, but on the other hand you are always afraid of death, prattling as if it is something to dread."

"I...i am just scared to lose her." whispered Lyn weakly "I lost my family, alongside most of my tribe in one single night. Florina is like a sister to me, and losing her after losing my parents….Do you not have a family, Martok'aj? Do you not fear the prospect of losing them?"

"I have a wife and a son back at my home. I care for them, just like any other parent, but mine is a family of Klingon warriors: if my son dies in battle, then I will honor his memory and avenge his death, knowing that one day we shall meet once again on the Sto-Wo-Kor, but I refuse to lock him inside my house only because I am afraid of losing him. We Klingons are a warrior race, Lyn. We live for battle."

"I...i see."

No words were exchanged after this debate, Lyn too busy digesting what Martok just told her, and the old general patiently waiting for an answer

"If" stuttered Lyn in the end "If this is what Florina truly want...then I will not stop her. Just….just let me present when you train her. Please."

"Fine" shrugged Martok "I guess I can train both you and Florina together at dawn."

A sight of release escaped from Lyn's lips.

"So." asked Martok "Peace?"

"Peace." answered Lyn "But in future please at least warn me before doing with Florina. I refuse to see her crying without knowing the reason another time."

Martok's only eye tightened after hearing these words. He quickly assured Lyn about her question, of course, but his mind wandered elsewhere

-Lyn muSHa' ghaH Florina?- he asked to himself

It would explain her fondness and overprotectiveness for the girl. Still, as long as this does not distract her pupil from her duties and training, Martok could not care less if Lyn took as many lovers as she wanted. Is not like she was promised to a member of another house of something.

"Go to sleep now, Lyn. Battle or not, tomorrow your training continues; even better, now that we have a healer I can push you even further. I will continue the watch"

Lyn's skin curled up after hearing these words, but refused to comment

"As you wish, Martok'aj. See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Over and yes, I know that this chapter is both disgustingly late and smaller than the other, but I have a thesis and two exams coming up, so please bear it with me.**

 **See you next time.**

 **P.S. about Lyn and Florina being lovers, this come from what I found on the game supports about them: it is reeeally hinted about a possible sexual relation about them. Still not sure about pursuing it in this fic.**

 **Jup: friend**

 **muSHa' ghaH': in love with**


	7. Chapter 6 blood and pride

**Chapter six**

 **Blood and pride**

 **City of Kathelet. One week after Serra's meeting. The weary traveler Inn. Guest rooms, second floor.**

A small halo of blue energy crackled from the Serra's staff, engulfing Lyn's battered and exhausted body like a blanket. Currently, the young Sacaean girl was currently resting on the small bed of one of the booked rooms her group received from the innkeeper. It was a modest accommodation, one single room with a bed, a drawer, a small armchair and a window that looked to the outside. Everything was made of simple wood and devoid of any decoration, just how Martok liked it. Of course, such trivialities were out of the general's mind. All He could care right now was looking the new doctor, Serra, at work and trying to understand just what was that strange light ushered by the petite healer.

There was no tri-corder ready to use, so Martok was left only with his own speculation, but there was clearly something soothing about this strange energy. Some kind of positive charge that relieved anyone who looked at it of any ounce of stress and fatigue. It certainly did wonders for Lyn, because Martok saw her pupil's eyes regain a modicum of strength and her limbs immediately stopped shacking from the pain. This strange therapy lasted for almost two minutes, minutes used by Serra to heal her new Lady of any bruise and wound suffered under Martok's daily training.

In the end Martok still had no idea of just what in Khaless name had happened, but its efficiency could not be denied. So efficient that Martok looked at the petite healer with newfound respect. It clearly beat any Klingon medical procedure he knew and maybe even the ones of the federation!

Then again, mused the Klingon, it was not that difficult to be gentler and more efficient than a Klingon doctor.

"I am done." said Serra finally. "How do you feel, Lady Lyndis."

Lyn slowly raised herself from the bed, flexing her arms and legs, testing them warily as if she feared that they would have fallen over if she made any sharp movement.

Satisfied with the result, she turned toward Serra and smiled

"Much better Serra. Thanks!"

"Instead of thanking me." scowled the girl "Stop this absurd training regime at once! Do you have any idea how scared I was when that ridged brute banged at my door like a beast, your unmoving body on his arms, and ordered me -ORDERED ME! The gall!- to heal you? Without even explaining what happened?!"

Martok snorted lightly. Yes, maybe it was still too early to improve Lyn's training regime in the way he did today; reaching the city with a bruised girl fainted on his arms and a pegasus rider too scared to even speak without caring to explain to the guards what just happened had not been a good idea either.

"Martok'aj is a bit….brutal, I will admit this. But he is a great warrior and trainer. I refuse to stop him." weakly answered Lyn "I appreciate the concern thought."

"You don't need to impose such straining on your body, My Lady!" rebutted Serra exasperated. Her face now reminded Martok of a Ferengi that had just been robbed of all his latinum.

"You are a lady from a noble house, for Elimine's sake! What you need to learn is court etiquette, dancing, singing, court demeanor and, most important of all, the art of gossiping. Not dragging yourself in the mud."

-Yes no thank you.- grimaced Martok on his mind. Judging by Lyn's disgusted face her pupil was in the same page. Thankfully.

"I will pass for now, Serra. Speaking of something else, has Kent returned from his trip?"

"Not yet." huffed Serra, still annoyed that someone had the gall to not listen to her advice. "But you should not fret yourself Lady Lyndis. The Marquess of Khatelet is an old ally of your family. He will surely help our endeavor."

-If he is a man of honor- thought Martok grimly. Like everyone else in the group, Martok knew the reason of this halt: the city where they were currently lodging was the capital of one of the noble houses residing inside this planet. This house, Araphen house, apparently had close ties with the Caelin house and Kent suggested to ask for their help in the hope to receive supplies and soldiers for their journey.

Lyn had eagerly accepted, alongside most of the group. Martok on the other hand was not pleased: asking a noble family for help was never a good idea in his opinion, not even if said house is one with close ties with yours. It make you look weak, incapable of defeating your own enemies, a fresh prey.

Still, it was Lyn's decision to make, and he accepted it.

"Let's hope so. Where is Florina?" then asked Lyn worried. "She trained with me this morning."

"Inside the stable with her pegasus." replied Serra "The poor thing. Erk told me that she was so terrified when she come back that she could not even speak with me! Her Pegasus is helping her regaining some form of composure." Serra incinerate Martok with her eyes "I assume we have to thank you for this, right?"

"Also training, and she allowed me to do so."

The answer did not sit well for the young healer. She had just opened her mouth to protest when another person entered inside the room, without ever knocking. Kent.

"Great." muttered Serra "Even the knights are forgetting common courtesy."

"Apology for my sudden intrusion, Lady Lyndis, but I have heartening news." quickly announced the young chevalier. "I spoke with the Marquess of Araphen and he is proving willingly to meet you inside his court. The Marquess is an old friend of Lady Madeleine and Lord Hausen, so I am sure he will immediately recognize you."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Lyn "Finally something to smile about. Let's go then."

"Ehi!" protested Serra in exasperation "I told you to stay put for at least two hours!"

"I will be fine!" replied Lyn quickly already halfway outside the door "Do not worry."

Two seconds later the room was empty, leaving the poor healer alone with her brooding

"Maybe joining her small band of mercenaries was not a great idea after all." grumbled Serra annoyed

* * *

 **Outside of the inn**

"Be careful when talking with a lord of a house, Lady Lyndis. There is a certain code of conduct that you need to follow, even when you are among your equals. Remember to let him speak first, and do the small bowing gesture that I showed you."

"Yes I will. Do not fret Kent."

"Also make sure to be respectful and polite. The court of a lord is not like the council of a tribe. A mistake could get you into severe trouble."

"I will be fine Kent. Stop it!"

"But… Lady Lyndis."

"Just. Stop. It!"

They were only in four: Lyn, Martok, Kent and Sain. It had been Kent's decision, to approach the court of this house with only her lady and a small number of warriors, partially to avoid any misunderstanding by coming with a small army behind their back but mostly because Lyn's group could be considered motley at best, and Kent wanted to give a good impression. Martok was the exception simply because Lyn refused to go without him.

The road toward the castle was short, and Kent used what little time he had to instruct Lyn about how to behave with the nobility; the gestures, the accepted words, the not accepted words, the timing, stuff like that.

Needless to say, as a young warrior that lived for years inside a tribe, Lyn found all of this very annoying, something that kept amusing Martok to no end.

-Welcome to the world of politics!- snickered the old general understanding all too well what Lyn was feeling right now -Where every smile hides a knife and every word may spark a war.- As a general of the Empire and head of a noble house Martok was, unfortunately, keenly aware of all the plotting and underhanded moves connected to the world of the rich and powerful. He hated all of this, as any self respecting Klingon warrior inside the empire but, knowing that a single misplaced word might spark an internal war that could last for entire generations, he quickly learned to endure and smile, no matter what he truly thought about that nest of insane Targs that was the Klingon council.

He only hoped that Lyn would also be quick to learn this lesson.

The castle itself was an imposing figure: a tall, majestic construction of stone and timber built exactly at the center of the city overwhelmed its surroundings with his impressive bulk. Four rectangular towers placed at each end of the perimeter linked together a five meters tall, stone wall that looked more than ready to withstand eve the fiercest assault. At the center of said construction the roof of what looked like a small palace mad of marble and wood rose like some kind of mythical beast of old. The main entrance of the caste was a massive, two meters tall wooden drawbridge kept in place by metal chains. Guards armed with spears and bows were stationed on the parapets, ready to fire against anyone who dared to attack their master's home. All in all, an imposing figure, if a bit rusty for the Klingon's eyes. One worthy of a noble house.

"So this is how the leaders of the sedentary people live." murmured Lyn in awe. It was an understandable statement: Lyn came from a nomad tribe, one used to live in tents. She was not stranger to the concepts of towns and hamlets like Bulgar or Kathelet, but a castle is far more than a simple house.

"It is so….closed! Don't they feel blocked and restrained inside a house of pure stone? What if"

Then, all of a sudden, the roof of one tower suddenly exploded. One second before Lyn was quietly chatting with her friends, moving toward the castle, and a second later something coming from the inside of the castle destroyed the tower placed at their right with a massive roar. Kent and Sain's horses panicked and whined, desperate to escape from the thundering storm they just witnessed and their riders barely managed to maintain their composure. The burning residues of what was once a fully functional tower quickly collapsed on the roofs of many neighbor houses, their thatched roofs quickly lighting on under the flame of the embers. In less than a minute the fire spread like a living beast, hungrily devouring houses and people. Panic spread like wild fire and desperate masses of humanity quickly flooded through the main streets carrying buckets of water or whatever possession they could save from the fire.

"W...what? What happened?"

Lyn's body was shacking, her ears still ringing for the explosion and her brain still failing to understand the magnitude of what had just happened.

Behind her Martok, the only one still relatively stable, reacted out of pure instinct.

"An attack!" he bellowed. He quickly raised his sword and looked at every shadow created by the fire like he expected to see an army of killers sprung up from the void.

"Lyn, we need to go away from here." he shouted. Lyn barely listened to him, her eyes still glassy and unfocused

"Lyn! Snap it out! This is"

"Are you Lady Lyndis?" asked a voice near them. Hearing her full name manage to send some conscience back to the girl. She wobbly turned toward the voice, her speech still weak and unsure

"Y..yes. Who calls me?"

The person who spoke was a young man in his thirties, his face and body completely covered by a brown cape and black dress. Martok could only distinguish a faint smile hidden behind the fabric but the moment he saw the figure he knew that this man meant trouble.

"Death."

Faster than a snake, the man jumped at the couple like a predator, one knife in each hand and many more strapped on his chest belt. Martok reacted immediately and charged at the assassin, but the man was ready for him and dodged the lumbering Klingon with a finesse that surprised the old general. Martok tumbled down, betrayed by the eagerness of his own attack, leaving the assassin free to charge at his target. Lyn

The girl understood the danger and tried to draw her sword from her scabbard, but she was still dazed and confused, and the assassin was too quickly for her panicked attempts.

The twin blades collided with Lyn's cape, shredding it alongside pieces of her skin and making the girl scream in pain. Weakened hand left the grip on the sword and the assassin raised his twin blades, ready to give the final strike.

"No!" shouted Martok. The Klingon raced toward the girl, trying to stop the assassin. It would have never be able to reach them in time, but he still tried.

The knife was so close to Lyn's throat now. So, so close.

And right in that moment an arrow coming from nowhere hit the assassin in the back, digging deeply inside the killer's spine and stopping him from giving the finishing blow.

The assassin screamed and reeled under the blow, his hand immediately losing every ounce of strength. Rough hand ripped his body away from Lyn and Martok finished what the mysterious archer began by snapping the assassin's neck like a twig.

"Lady Lyndis! You are alright!" shouted Kent next to them. It appeared that both him and his companion had finally managed to calm down their mounts and come to their rescue.

"No thanks to us!" replied grimly Martok while pointing at the arrow lodged inside the assassin's corpse "Whoever launched this arrow is the true savior of Lyn."

"I'm alright Kent." said Lyn weakly "Just dizzy by all of this." The girl looked at the corpse of her would be assassin with caution, as if she expected to rise him from the grave to kill her. Her eyes were particularly drawn by the arrow shaft

"That arrow….it look"

"It is mine." said another voice next to them. A strong, young yet commanding voice.

Martok, Kent and Sain immediately turned toward the newest target, their weapons drawn and ready.

In front of them, illuminated by the light of the fire, there was a mounted warrior, but one completely different from Kent and Sain. No armor adorned his toned body, instead draped by layers and layers of richly colored robes so similar to the ones used by Lyn. Around his chest a sash indicating some kind of military grade was draped like a second skin. A bandana covered his green-colored hairs and two eyes of the same, vibrant color looked at the small group with suspicion. A short bow rested on her hands, another arrow ready to fly and his brown horse, smaller but more spirited than the ones used by Lyn's friends, looked more than ready to charge at them.

"Who are you?!" asked Kent with menacing tone but the young man refused to answer, being happy to simply appraise the situation. His eyes scanned the small group, looking at their weapons, their resolve, their willingness to fight.

He was more than ready to kill them if necessary. That one was clear as the sun.

-Like a true, veteran warrior.- thought Martok grimly -This one is dangerous.-

"My soldiers." finally said "Told me that a plains woman was being attacked by a ridged beast. It appear that they were wrong."

It did not take a genius to understand what he meant with these words.

"No!" quickly answered Lyn "Martok would never attack me! But it is true that I am from Sacae. I am Lyn, of the Lorca Clan."

"The Lorca?" asked the boy showing a modicum of surprise "There were survivors? No matter now! Leave, Lyn of the Lorca. Do not waste the life I just saved."

"Wait!" shouted the girl "What is happening to the castle?"

"Is being attacked." replied the warrior as a matter of fact "As the captain of the guards, is my duty to kill the marauders that dared to du such a thing, like the one that attacked you."

"I see...then we will help you."

Martok huffed loudly, half expecting this kind of answer. Her pupil possessed after all the annoying habit of feeling guilty about literally everything that happened around her.

"Why?" asked the Sacaean warrior simply "This is not your war."

"Because these people...the ones that attacked the castle, they are probably after me. It is my fault if they attacked the castle, I have to make amend."

Martok sighted quietly at this. He had called that.

-Lyn, if the warriors of one house are so foolish to allow a small group of killers to infiltrate their home and set it on fire without no one noticing, then they deserve to die.-

Grumbled Martok to himself.

"...Fine." conceded the warrior "I accept your help, Lyn of the Lorca tribe. I am Rath, of the Kutolah tribe. Our tribes may be different, but I will gladly accept the help of a warrior from Sacae. There are three levers inside the castle, right inside the throne room. Levers coated with yellow paint. If you find them, trigger them. Me and my soldiers can do the rest after that."

"Thank you Rath. A thousand blessing upon you."

"And a thousand curses upon your enemy."

Rath then moved away from them, galloping toward the houses. To gather more people to fight the fire or round up the sentries placed outside the city, Martok had no idea and could not care right now. All he knew was that another battle was incoming and needed to be ready, in case another would be killer decided to make a move.

"Kent, Sain, gather our group and inform them about our current predicament. Me and Martok will look for a way to enter inside the castle."

"Yes Lady Lyndis." answered Kent. He was not happy about all of this, but he still obeyed. They quickly galloped toward the inn, leaving the duo alone.

"So." asked Martok when they were alone "Want to tell me how are we supposed to enter inside this burning castle if the main door is still firmly shut?"

"My father" answered Lyn "Worked inside a castle like this one during his youth as a scout and messenger. It is how he met my mother. In his stories he always told me that castles like this possess secondary doors used by servants and messengers. We need to find one of those doors."

"Fair enough." murmured Martok. They both began circling the castle, looking for any door or contraption that could help them enter inside the castle. It was a dangerous job: the flames were still expanding and more than once they risked being engulfed by burning debris or destroyed pillars. They even met other thugs during their research, lancers or axe wielders, but this time they were ready and simply cut them down with ease.

After ten minutes of research, they finally found it: a small, metal door, barely as tall as Lyndis and placed on the most eastern part of the castle. Sealed, shut and impenetrable.

"Damnit!" cursed Lyn under her breath "Locked! And by the look of it battering it down is not an option."

"Maybe we can look for another one." supplied Martok

"Or maybe you need the help of a thief." said a third voice behind them.

Immediately Lyn and Martok turned around with weapons drawn. It was the third time that someone managed to sneak behind them without anyone of them noticing. It was getting quite annoying.

This time the interloper was a young man dressed with a red cape and a green traveler's garb. His short, blonde hair adorned a youthful face and his brown eyes glinted with both intelligence and amusement. A short sword was strapped on his back and attached to his belt rested an array of what looked primitive looking lock picks.

"Greeting sers. My name is Matthew. I am a professional in….acquiring things." the boy presented himself with a ridiculous bow not caring in the slightest that two swords were now aimed at his neck.

"We do not need the help of a thief!" replied Lyn curtly

"Oh really? Then how are you supposed to open that door eh!? With thought and prayers?"

Lyn bit her lips in exasperation but she had no witty remarks this time

"And why would you help us?"

Asked Martok instead. The boy, Matthew, smiled lightly

"Because you are far more interesting than the other guys of course! So, interested? I will ever lower the wages for you!"

Martok's mind wandered off back to Deep Space Nine for some seconds. The way the boy talked, the quick remarks followed by the dangerous intelligence glinting inside his eyes. There was someone else back at that station that possessed the same qualities, a certain Cardassian tailor, and this was not good.

-If this boy if only half as dangerous as that Cardassian, then it will be like having a ticking time bomb next to us.- reasoned Martok -But not having him on our side would be even worse!-

"Fine, you are hired!" said Lyn

"Wonderful! Now, if you do not mind." Matthew immediately began to work. He took the lock pics from her belt and started tinkering with the locked door all while Lyn and Martok covered his back.

One minute later and the door opened itself with a small, clacking sound.

"All done! I will go forward if you do not mind, dear customers. Looking for potential targets and other stuff. See ya."

"Wait! The palace is still burning!" cried Lyn, but the boy simply ignored her and moved inside the castle like a shadow, nimbly disappearing in the shadow in less than a second, so quiet that neither Martok nor Lyn could hear his footsteps

"Gone. I cannot say I am sad to not see him." grumbled Martok "So, what do we do?"

"We go inside. Kent and the others will soon be behind us."

* * *

 **castle's interior. 13 minutes later**

Unlike the nearest towers, the interior of the palace was mostly fine. It had only been hit by the bang of the explosions and the walls, built to last with stones and bricks, managed to absorb most of the impact. Still, the toppled furnitures and broken pieces that littered the place proved that endured didn't mean unscathed.

No servants of the castle was found by either Lyn or Martok during their research. None alive at least. On the other hand they found plenty of assassin lurking on the shadow inside the main hall, all trying to kill them but this time without much success. Armed mostly with knives and short swords, these assassins were ambush predators, adept at killing their targets with quick, efficient attacks; they were not used to drawn out, close and personal fights fights and they paid for this.

They hacked and slashed for what felt like hours, killing any enemy inside the mansion. Five died under Lyn's and Martok's blade, and the others quickly lost their stomach to fight. The few cloaked figures ran away from them, all the gold in Elibe not enough to make them stand and fight. They took one of the many doors of the main hall and ran for their life. This only gave them some more seconds of life, because both Lyn and Martok quickly heard screams of pain in the distance, followed by the sound of weapon hacking at raw flesh.

"Wow! You really did a number of them!"

Said a familiar voice behind Lyn. Still hyper charged of adrenaline, the girl pivoted and swung the Mani Katti at the source of the voice and almost cut Matthew in two.

"Ehi! Watch where you aim!"

"And you stop appearing behind me you moron!" Snapped Lyn back "Maybe you didn't noticed but this place is chock full of killers!"

"Not anymore, at least not in this wing of the castle after all this mess. I bring notices and a gift."

"Notices?" asked Martok

"Yup! The guards of the castle are regaining some semblance of control and your little party has been allowed inside the inner part of the castle. They are busy mopping up the remaining enemies. About that yellow lever I overheard, one has been triggered by one of your friend, that over dour guy in red armor. Yes Rath let them in and they are killing everything that does not wear a guard's uniform. I pressed the second one but the third one is at the center of the castle and guarded by a mean looking bastard. A man in full knight armor, your swords will not even dent him."

"Don't judge us so weak!" snapped Lyn's back to the thief, talking more about her sword rather than her own power. Matthew raised his hands in mock defeat

"No need to be aggressive, dear patron. Have I already told you that I come with gifts right?" the boy grabbed something strapped on his back and showed it to Lyn and Martok. It was a sword, but different from the ones so commonly seen in Elibe. The blade was shorter than usual, but far thicker and heavier; it slightly curved inward on the top and Martok could see many hooks and barbs lodged inside the blade. All in all this gave the weapon a wicked looking shape, something that Martok immediately appreciated.

"What is that thing?" asked Lyn curios "And where does it come from?"

"This, Lady Lyndis, is an armourslayer." proudly announced Matthew "Hit a knight with this beauty with enough strength and his armor will break down like frail glass. About where does it come from weeeell…. I took it from the castle's armories."

"You stole it?!" asked Lyn scandalized

"Yes, I stole it and I know! Stealing is baaaaaad!" huffed Matthew annoyed "But you cannot be that blunt and rigid if you want to survive in Elibe. You must be ready to use every advantage at your disposal if you want to win. This is an ironclad rule! If you still feel bad think about it as an advanced payment for saving the marquess."

"He is right." grudgingly conceded Martok "Stealing might not be honorable, but in battle nothing is more honorable than victory."

Lyn was not fine with all of this. Anyone could read this in her eyes, but the wisdom behind both Martok and Matthew's words wrestled for dominance inside her mind against years of principle ingrained by generations of nomads.

"Only that sword." conceded the girl in end. She ripped the words from her mouth and it was clear that this small concession had costed her dearly. "I see you with anything else, I am gonna denounce you myself!"

Matthew smirked and rolled his eyes, but refused to comment.

"I will take this." Martok grabbed the armourslayer and weighted on his hands. Far heavier and bulkier, but Martok could feel the sheer destructive power behind the metal.

"Yes, this will suffice."

"Warn the rest of my friends. Tell them to meet us inside the throne room. We will be here."

"Got it boss. Try to not get yourself killed."

* * *

 **Throne room. 3 minutes later.**

"Die already!" roared a male voice in the still air of the throne room. Lyn ducked for cover and barely avoided the spear end of his massive enemy. The steel tip crashed on a ruined chair placed next to the girl, breaking it to thousands of splinters. Martok tried to use this occasion to attack but the armored knight quickly raised the spear and barely avoided the Klingon's head.

Both Martok and Lyn backed away slightly, their breath ragged but their grip on their weapons still steady. They had both underestimated the enemy in front of them: they had expected to fight against a poorly trained brute, a bandit that somehow managed to scrounge a set of heavy armor from somewhere and used it to feel invincible; instead what they found inside the throne room was a full-fledged and fully trained knight, armed with a steel spear spear and more than able to keep both of them at bay.

"Lord Lungdren will shower me with gold in exchange of your heads!"

The only thing that saved them from an untimely demise was the knight's own armor. It weighted him down so much that they both managed to escape from his clutches before it was too late, but now they were locked in a standstill.

"Our heads are fine where they stand. Yours, on the other hand, will soon roll on the ground." snarled Lyn back

Roaring like a beast, Lyn charged the knight once again, the Mani Katti glinting like a dying star and ready to drawn blood. The knight smiled at this; a savage, bloody smile.

"Stupid, untrained whelp." he snickered under his half helmet

The knight easily blocked the blade with the aft of his spear and locked the weapon under his left armored glove. Unexpectedly for the knight, the Mani Katti cut deep into the metal, drawing blood and making the knight flinch in pain but he still refused to let it go. Lyn tried to dislodge the sword away from the Knight's iron grip but it was too late. The knight's right fist hit Lyn's face like storm. Dazed and bloodied, the girl spatted a mouthful of blood escaping from her cut lips. She fell, her mind reeling under the hit and her vision clouded by the savage blow.

The knight smiled savagely and raised his spear to finish her, but right into that moment Martok took his chance and attacked. The armourslayer dug deep inside the knight's armor and his right shoulder, cutting it with ease. Blood sprouted from the wound and the enemy cried in pain, but refused to relent. With a snarling sound, the knight grabbed Martok's sword and shortened the distance in a second, head butting him with the steel helmet placed on his head.

Metal hit the ridges of the Klingon and for the first time the old general fell under such an ironically familiar attack, his body smashing on the ground.

"And stay put." snarled the knight still wincing in pain "Now bitch, time to die!"

The spear aimed at Lyn's heart once again, the knight thrusted it with its remaining strength. It moved slowly, his wielder weakened by the blood loss, but still deadly, and Lyn was still recovering.

Lyn instinctively rolled away from from danger and the spear hit the floor with an audible thud. Annoyed, the knight kept stabbing over and over until Lyn, her face still marred and covered with blood, stopped dodging the point and grabbed the shaft of the spear with both hands, stopping it on its track.

"Oh! Wanna play bitch?" spat the knight "Fine."

The knight started pushing toward the girl's chest, aiming at the girl's heart and using all its strength he could muster. He laughed and jeered at the girl's attempt, seeing it as futile.

How could a simple female myrmidon hope to defeat a knight into a strength contest after all?

The knight's smile disappeared into a surprised scowl when his spear refused to budge from Lyn's desperate grip.

It had been almost a month since Martok had began training Lyn's body. One month of grueling training where the girl's muscles had been strained and tested every single day into the extreme with any possible kind of exercise. Running, weight lifting, squatting, every possible exercise had been utilized by the old general with the purpose of whipping her pupil into shape and now, finally, the girl saw the first fruits of her labor.

The muscles hiding inside Lyn's arms tensed and flexed like living things, straining under the pressure of the much bigger and tougher knight but refusing to budge even for a second. The spear shaft buckled and groaned under the pressure and behind the helmet the knight looked at her prey with what could only be called amazement.

"No! How….just how?!" he shouted enraged. Completely flabbergasted, despite all his effort, he saw the girl beneath him moving the pointy end of his spear away from her chest; it was a slow and painful slog, but Lyn never wavered, on the contrary!

A bit away from them, Martok slowly raised back from the floor, his ridged forehead still bleeding heavily but apart from that uninjured. He quickly grabbed the armourslayer and moved toward the knight, but he could not suppress a grin while moving: he saw Lyn stopping the spear with her bare hands, the way her muscles rippled and fought. Only one month and she was already showing promise. He felt pride swelling his chest.

"No!" cried the knight in fear. He saw the Klingon slowly moving toward him and tried to wrench the spear away but Lyn refused to break the grip. Martok smiled cruelly at this and raised the armourslayer, ready to kill the knight.

Then, all of a sudden, a bolt of pure fire passed next to Martok's face and hit the knight square in the chest.

The knight screamed as he had never did before, the armor he wore melting under the magic fire. He left the grip on the useless spear and desperately tried to somehow stop the flames that now hungrily devoured his body, but in vain.

After some seconds of desperate wailing, he fell on the ground. Dead.

"Apologies for the delay." said the reason of this grisly demise. It was Erk, and behind them there was the rest of the group.

"We came as fast as we could."

"The help is appreciated." answered Lyn to the young mage. The girl quickly grabbed her sword back and moved toward the center of the throne room

"Now, let's find this damn lever and be done with this mess."

* * *

 **2 hours later. Throne room**

The marquess of Khatelet was a very unimpressive man, at least in Martok's opinion. An old man on his fifties, his slumped physique and slightly hunched back revealed to the general's only eye the image of a man more used to the pleasures of the court rather that the sound of battle. Draped in rich, colored garments and precious jewelry, nothing in his persona showed any shred of strength or power. Only his eyes were interesting: still young and inquisitive despite the old age, the eyes of a political animal that managed to thrive in life thanks to quick thinkings and wit.

All in all, a delusion for Martok.

"Finally we have dealt with these pests. Good job as always Rath."

The marquess showered Rath with praises, praises that the young nomad accepted with a stoic face

"I thank you for your words, marquess, but in truth I am not the only one to praise. This lady and their companions helped me greatly this day."

The marquess's eyes drifted toward Lyn's small group, now currently kneeling in front of her. Barring Martok of course; the old Klingon was simply waiting from a distance.

"Ah yes! Them." said the marquess with neutral voice "So you are Madelyn's daughter, and the reason your uncle sent these assassins inside my house. You made quite a mess, young girl."

Lyn's gaze changed as one of guilt and regret, but said nothing.

"I wanted to help the daughter of Lady Madeleine in reclaiming the throne of Caelin, but now that I see you…. I changed my mind. I withdrawn my help."

"What?!" shouted Kent flabbergasted. "My lord! You gave me your words"

"Kent. Your name is Kent, right? When you told me about Madeleine's daughter, you forgot a very important detail. You never told me that the heir of Caelin has been tainted with the blood of the Sacaeans!"

That sparked a reaction: Lyn's eyes bulged from her body as if someone had just hit her with a war hammer, while Kent looked absolutely horrified by the marquess's reaction and Sain more than ready to pommel the man into oblivion. Even Rath looked troubled, but the best reaction come from Martok.

The moment the old general heard the marquess saying that he was withdrawing his words, a literal fire burst inside the Klingon's heart. If there is one thing that unify every single Klingon in the empire, be it a farmer, a warrior or a noble, is honor. In the name of honor, a Klingon warrior fight to the death against the enemies of the empire, no matter the odds. In the name of honor, any Klingon of every class do his damned best to fulfill his task, no matter how demanding it is. In the name of honor, every Klingon of every age always always keep his word, no matter how much will cost to do so.

And now this wizened old crow had the gall to publicly withdraw his word in front of everyone!? In front of Him?!

"How dare you!" shouted Sain enraged, but Kent stopped him

"Your friend is quite indisciplined, boy. Keep him on a better leash would you?"

"My lord please, reconsider this! With your help we can" pleaded Kent only to be stopped

"I heard that the current lord of Caelin is quite ill. Should we really burden lord Hausen with this half Sacaean mongrel?" replied the marquess with a small smile "Better to save him for seeing such a sorry spectacle, don't you think?"

"You…." whispered Martok. He quietly unholstered part of his sword, ready to kill the filth.

"Enough!" shouted Lyn all of a sudden. Contrary of what Martok had expected, her gaze was marred with tears. On the contrary: a cold fury was resting inside the girl's eyes, rattling and asking to be freed. "I had enough of this charade! Kent, Sain, we are leaving."

"Leaving!? I haven't given the right to move, young savage."

"I am no savage!" Snarled Lyn back with such ferocity that the marquess immediately stopped talking "My name is Lyndis! My parents are Hassar of the Lorca and Madeleine of Caelin. I am proud of having their blood in my veins, and I refuse to accept any form of help coming from a short sighted fool like you."

"You dare!" shouted the marquess. The old man moved toward the girl with the intention of slapping her, only to be stopped by a screeching sound.

Martok's sword was three inches out already, and the look of pure hate inside his only eye was more than enough to stop the marquess on his tracks.

"Vas vIH chenmoH 'ej oH' Qav!" snarled Martok. The words were intelligible, but the meaning was clear for everyone.

Don't. Fuck. With. Us.

The old man hurriedly turned toward his captain, Rath, but the young man simply stood still, refusing to make a move.

"We have nothing else to say." finished Lyn coldly "Good day, marquess."

Lyn and her small retinue moved away from the throne room. No guards tried to stop them, a simple look from Rath's stony gaze more than enough to keep them in their tracks. The marquess shouted, of course; he accused his captain and his guards of treason, of disobedience and betrayal and threatened to personally hang them all, but they still let them go. Their loyalty toward Rath must have been complete, mused Martok, and the old warrior hoped that the young Sacaean would not have to suffer for this.

Still, Rath had proved in these hours to be capable of taking care of himself.

They quickly left the castle, the marquess's words still ringing in their ears.

* * *

 **Outside Kathelet. 1 hour later**

"I am sorry for all of this, Lady Lyndis. I had no idea the marquess of Kathelet was so….arrogant. Please punish me as you see fit."

"Kent, you were only trying to help. It is not your fault."

"But because of me you"

"Kent. Drop it."

The knight lowered his eyes and stopped speaking, still feeling ashamed for everything that had happened inside the castle.

"Oooh, stop with those puppy eyes, little knight." intruded Serra with her usual fashion "For what you have told me, that marquess was an absolute disgrace! All this blabbering about Sacaeans and blood and poison was utter nonsense. Just smile and forget it! Besides, scowling does not help your looks."

"Yes yes, this is all fair and good, but can we address the bear in the room?" asked Will to the group "Who is this blonde guy and why is still with us."

Truth to be told, now that they were once again back on the road, their group counted now another person, the young thief that helped them inside the castle.

He had been so quiet that even Florina failed to notice him for some time. Truly an incredible achievement!

"Name's Matthew, handsome, and I have been hired by Lady Lyndis as a thief and spy. Pleasure to meet you."

"We hired you only for one mission. We still haven't decided if we want to keep inside the group or not." added Martok. Matthew gave them a blatantly false expression

"Oh come on! Have you seen how I managed to sneak through all of these assassins? How I found your little group and warned them about the danger? I am good and you need me, and I already like you people. Is a perfect match!"

"Martok, is alright." smirked Lyn, happy to have even the slightest diversion after that particular discussion. Martok could see in her pupil's eyes: the marquess's words had cut deeply inside her, scarring her soul. What if her grandfather rejected her because of her father's inheritance? What if she was rejected by her own house?

These were the thoughts now resting inside Lyn's eyes, and Martok feared for the worst for her. Back at home, problems like this one tended to end in blood. A lot of blood. Here, Martok was not so sure.

"Someone is coming." warned them Dorcas quietly, stopping everyone in their tracks

"What? A group sent by that bastard of the lord of Khatelet?" snarled Sain "I swear I am gonna kill them myself if they dare try to hurt us!"

"It is not a group. Just a knight….wait! He is the nomad."

"Rath?" asked Lyn. Now this was a surprise!

Effectively, the young nomad was the one galloping toward them. He looked as stoic as they had left him back at the castle, but the captain's sash was gone from his chest, replaced by a pair of agate earrings locked on his earlobes.

He quickly reached the group that had decided to stop for him.

"Lyn of the Lorca. Thanks Father sky I found you!"

Said the boy simply. Lyn raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"You were looking for me? The marquess sent you?" asked Lyn. Rath scoffed at this

"The marquess cannot order me anymore. I renounced my services and left him after knowing what he truly think of our people. Now I wish to join you, Lady of Caelin."

"Me?!" Lyn clearly had not expected this. And no one else inside the expedition judging by their faces "Wait, lady? How do you?"

"My soldiers and the townspeople talked to me. Through them I quickly learned much, and now you confirmed the rest. Your cause is just and I wish to help you, if you allow me. Here!" the boy handed to her a bag bristling with gold coins "My gift to you, even if you refuse my services."

"But...but this" Lyn looked flabbergasted at the purse now in her hands, literally bristling with gold coins "This is so much! How could i"

"This is a gift, Lady Lyndis, and a gift cannot be returned." replied the boy plainly. Martok smiled lightly at this. A true warrior this one, just as he had suspected.

"Rath….i….i" Lyn was on the verge of shedding tears of joy now. She plugged the sack on her belt and offered to the mounted warrior her shaky hand.

"I accept your service, Rath of the Kutolah!" she said to the boy "Welcome to the legion."

 **Done. Cannot believe I managed to finish it. Hope is decent**

 **Next one my favorite: The twins's chapter**

 **Vas vIH chenmoH 'ej oH' Qav = make a single move and it will be your last**


	8. Chapter 7 siblings abroad

**Chapter 7**

 **Siblings abroad**

 **Chapter 7 is finally here. Soon Lyn's arc will be over, but not the Martok's adventure on Elibe. Good reading everyone**

 **Confines between Khatelet and Caelin. Somewhere inside the hinterland. 11 48 a.m.**

Another day, another training session. How many time had Kent seen her liege lady submitting herself to that torture cooked up by general Martok at this point? One month? Two? He could not be sure of this, because general Martok was already travelling with her liege lady when he finally found her.

Kent could not deny the effectiveness of this training: her lady's muscles, once relatively weak, were now growing under her skin like living creatures. She was taller than before, at least seven centimetres more, and her body showed only scant traces of fat.

And yet she was still the most beautiful girl ever witnessed by Kent's eyes. Far from removing her femininity, the training managed only to enchant her beauty: her full, swaying backside, the gentle curves of her breast, her beautiful, toned stomach, the vibrant colour of her long hairs, and her face.

Goddess, that gorgeous face…

Kent squashed these pictures nested inside his mind with ruthless ferocity. How dared he! How dared to think of her liege lady as something more than her Lady! A shameful, shameful display of failed chivalry! What would his teacher, Lord Eubans, say if granted the chance to see just how low one of his most promising pupil had fallen?

And yet, for every image of Lady Lyndis destroyed by Kent's mind, two more quickly took their place, no matter what the young knight tried to do about them.

The truth, as ugly and uncomfortable as it could be, was simple: Kent was in love with Lyn.

-Thanks to Elimine Sain cannot read my mind.- thought the knight grimly -Otherwise, he would never let me hear the end of it.-

In an effort to move her minds away from the current predicament, Kent moved his eyes back to Martok. The physical part of the training for this day was long gone, but now the old general had decided to teach Lyn about curios martial art known by his people. A second step on the training he said, one that began the day they moved away from Khatelet.

"Good! now move your arms like I am doing Lyn. Feel the power flowing through your muscles, then strike."

Two pair of hands moved in unison, following Martok's order as best as they could, but it was hard for them and failed to move as expected. Lyn was tired, exhausted beyond belief thanks to Martok's daily training, and yet she still refused to give up, her exhausted brain desperately trying to listen to her mentor's words.

At least, thought Kent while looking at them, this new exercise was not as brutal and tiring as the previous ones. The image of Lyn suffering like a pack mule while doing fifty push-ups was still fresh in Kent's mind.

He was not alone in this watch. Seated on a rock next to him, Serra kept watching Martok and Lyn's training with the gaze of a hawk, refusing to leave her sight from their liege lady even for a second. They both watched suspiciously the massive frame of Martok moving gracefully in the air, hoping to hear Lyn's order to finally put an end of today's regime and be done to what, in their eyes, was nothing more than a mistake. Of course, it was a fool's hope and they knew it: if there was one thing that both Martok and Lyn shared in common, it was stubbornness.

"At least this form of training is not back-breaking like the previous ones. It is almost pleasant to watch." sulked Serra next to Kent in an effort to pass some times "I am genuinely amazed to see a beast like him move with such grace and finesse. How did he call this form of training again? Mok'bira? Mak'bera?"

"Mok'bara." replied Kent next to her "He called it Mok'bara. For what I managed to understand, it is some kind of martial art practised by his people. And you are right, it is relaxing to watch." a low sight escaped from the knight's lips "If only lord Martok would have allowed lady Lyn to rest for some times before ordering her to practice it; she is still wheezing for Elimine sake!"

"You know our lady, Kent" replied Serra ruefully "Once she is dead seat about something, not even the goddess can sway her."

"Hear hear."

Right now Lyn's group was encamped just outside a small inn in the borders between Khatelet and Caelin, meaning that they were almost at home. Of course, the canton of Caelin is still massive, especially when someone is travelling on foot. But it was home and, considering just how much flak fate had thrown at them, it was already something. Besides, seeing the gentle, green slopes of his homeland, coupled with the small forests and crystalline rivers had done wonders for Kent's morale.

Everyone was busy doing something: Will was sitting on a bench placed just outside the inn, restringing his bow; Dorcas was preparing some firewood for the night while Florina tended to her pegasus and Sain sulked some meters away from her, on the ground because the girl rejected his advances for the umpteenth time; Rath kept a close watch on the surrounding and Matthew….

Now that he thought about it, where was Matthew? Kent could not see him anywhere.

"And we are done!" Martok's voice boomed in the air, breaking Kent's threads of thoughts "You are making good progress Lyn. One, two more months tops and you will be ready to continue on your own."

"I am glad...to hear this." panted Lyn back to Martok "Let's hope that"

"I said get out from my establishment, you cursed runt!" screamed a voice close to them. Immediately all heads moved toward the source of the noise. What they saw disgusted the group to no end.

The innkeeper, a small man in his thirties, was here, outside his inn, and he was busy….beating a small child with a wooden stick.

"Please!" Kent heard the child whimpering under the blows. He was a young boy dressed as a bard, with azure hairs and red eyes and, strapped on his back, rested a small wooden flute. He could not be older than ten.

"Shut up you brat! No means no! Now piss off before I break more of your bones!"

Kent's eyes darted toward her mistress, hoping to receive an order from her. To be allowed to act.

But of course, being the young and reckless woman that she was, Lyn gave no such order and decided to take matters in her own hands, rage already escaping from her blazing eyes.

Kent swore loudly at this. What if this was an elaborate ruse to attempt at her life? Could her mistress learn to delegate for once?

* * *

"Please!" croaked one last time the boy to the innkeeper. He was so desperate, anyone could read this in his eyes, to the point to accept the beating if this meant being heard by someone.

But the innkeeper was immovable, and the child's plea only managed to enrage him

"You asked for it!" he snarled. The stick was raised once again, ready to strike at him. The child closed his eyes, waiting for another beating.

But what he heard instead was the sound of a stick breaking, followed by one of a man groaning in pain.

Surprised by this turn of event, the child opened his eyes, trying to understand what had just happened. What he saw was a Sacaean girl grabbing the innkeeper by the throat while batting his stick away, followed by a giant man with ridges lightly smiling behind her.

"I hate people that pick on children." said Lyn in a low voice to the man "If you cannot help him, just says no and leave him alone! Do not use beat him into a pulp!"

"Leave me! You...stupid Sacaean!" wheezed the innkeeper under Lyn's grip in response. With one hand firmly gripping his throat it was already a miracle that he was speaking, and yet he still continued. "That boy….is a criminal….he must be."

"I am not a criminal. I am only looking for help for my sister!" replied the boy in tears

"You and your sister...the Black Fang is….looking for you. You must be….criminals."

Next to Lyn Martok's brow furrowed with uncertainty.

"What is this Black Fang?" he asked to no one in particular "Some kind of warrior lodge?"

"They are an organization of justice seekers and vigilantes coming from the mountains of Bern," answered Rath behind them. Without even noticing the entire group had reached their Lady, curious to see what would happen next "They used to punish corrupt nobles and wrongdoers that somehow managed to escape justice.

They are considered heroes by the small folks because of this, and their targets are usually wicked nobles that are too powerful to be even touched by normal judges, let alone charged. However I heard that recently their objectives have changed: they still hit criminals and wrongdoers, but now these are not their only targets anymore. Generals, common people, rulers, nobles and, apparently, children are now prey for their assassins."

"You forgot to say….Sacaean….that they are fucking deadly!" snapped the innkeeper still under Lyn's grip "Don't want to….enrage them! Do they want the children? They can have them!"

"Disgusting filth!" uncharacteristically spat Serra next to him, to the point of hitting him on the head with her staff "Hitting a poor, defenceless child like this only because you are pissing yourself. Come here, child. Let me take a look at you." the cleric quickly worked her magic on the injured boy, and a soothing blue light immediately enveloped the patient, healing the bruises on his small body.

"Easy to say...when knights protect you...little missy….but I oh no, no!"

Tried to answer the innkeeper, only to shriek in fear while looking at something behind them. Something that scared the man to no end.

"People incoming." announced Rath, giving a reason for the innkeeper's fear "Well armed, and all wearing black cowls, like the Fang assassins."

Lyn dropped the struggling innkeeper like a sack of wheat and quickly gripped her sword

"Child, behind me."

"Is that wise?" tried to reason Kent "I am not saying we should consign the boy, but maybe we can convince them to desist without fighting."

"And my sister?" Cried softly the child "They already have her. I can't live without her." desperation broke his voice and again, uncharacteristically for the haughty priestess, Serra tried to console him with sweet words all while placing him behind Dorcas.

"Kent, I have to do this." replied Lyn to her retainer "Please."

Kent sighted at this.

"You do not have to say anything, lady Lyndis. I am your retainer and you are my liege. Whatever you ask, I will obey." still, everyone could see that he was less than thrilled by all of this.

"Thanks, Kent." smiled Lyn back "Now, let's deal with these people.

* * *

They were a dangerous group. That was Martok's judgement when the small group of black cowled warriors finally reached their position. Armed to the teeth and showing dangerous glint on their eyes, these people looked more than ready to slaughter everyone who dared to bar their way.

The way they moved showed experience. These were not a bunch of untrained brutes like the bandits they were so used to deal with; these were professional warriors.

-Good.- smiled Martok at this -I hate wasting my blade on mediocre flesh.-

"You have the child." said the leader of the band to Lyn "Give him to us, now!"

"What have you done to her sister? Why do you want from them?" replied Lyn instead. One of her hand was already on the pommel of her sword, the other blocking the path of the black-cowled warriors.

They were not amused by this interference, and Martok noticed many hands silently gripping the haft of their concealed weapons.

"This is none of your business. Hand us the child. Now!" argued the lead warrior to Lyn. As to prove his point, the warrior quickly unsheathed a steel broadsword from his hip, aiming it toward Lyn's throat in an effort to make her desist.

Unfazed by all of this, Lyn quickly released the Mani Katti from her scabbard with a loud sound, quickly followed by everyone else behind her

"You asked for it!" snarled the cowled warrior. Then, in less than a second, everything exploded.

The lead warrior lunged at Lyn, sword ready and primed at her neck, only to be stopped by Kent's spear with a thunderous clang. A second warrior tried to attack Serra with an axe, and Rath's arrow pierced his skull with a loud crack. A third tried to sidestep away and avoided Will's arrow, only to receive a javelin right on her thighs, courtesy from Florina on her pegasus. His desperate cries of pain were quickly silenced by Sain's spear.

"You fools!" roared the lead warrior still locked with Kent on a fight "We are the Black Fang! You will all agh!" Lyn's sword blazed like a star and tore the warrior's chest. The fool spat blood and collapsed on the ground, coughing and sputtering until he died.

Only one enemy remained for now: a lone warrior completely covered in a dark cloak and armed with a book. A book that was now glowing with a dark, malicious aura.

Erk, the only one truly versed in magic, immediately recognized the danger.

"Dark magic!" he shrieked in fear "Scatter! Now!" and thanks to the goddess they all listened to his warning, because all of a sudden a globe of pure impenetrable night escaped from the warrior's bony hands, worming its way toward Will like a slithering snake. These tendrils of pure black energy crept toward the boy only to sprung like a weed once reached their target, the power driving them hungry for living flesh. Will avoided the globe, but only barely, all while the earth all around him shriveled and died.

It was truly a fearsome sight, and Martok quietly wondered just what kind of power these people could wield.

Erk reacted immediately, and a bolt of living fire darted toward the dark mage, but what happened next would forever remain lodged inside Martok's mind. Instead of burning the man to a crisp, the bolt of flame was absorbed by the cloaked man, devoured hungrily by the hungry darkness enveloping the man.

"What the hell?" asked Lyn flabbergasted. The dark mage smiled wickedly at her surprise and prepared to launch another attack.

Then, in a flash of light, the dark mantle of the enemy warrior was destroyed by a bolt of pure light. Far from absorbing it, the dark protection of the dark mage was destroyed and tore asunder by the pure light now enveloping the shrieking man like a hungry maw. The man screamed and curled in pain, desperately trying to douse the white flames now consuming his body, but to no avail. One arrow launched by Rath ended the poor man's torments and the camp was now theirs.

"What?" asked Lyn to no one in particular "What was that bolt of light? Was it your doing, Erk?"

"It wasn't." replied Erk as confused as them "What we witnesses was light magic, a power wielded by monks or bishops, or very experienced sages. I am just a mage."

"Then who did this?"

"It was me." said an unknown voice behind them. A soft and light voice.

Another person had joined the fight, and no one had even noticed.

In front of Martok, there was….well, to be honest, the old general was not exactly sure. Tall and lithe, the person in front of him was dressed in a white and light blue dress that reminded to Martok the garbs used by the Bajorans Kais, only less colourful. Wrapped on delicate fingers rested a golden tome of light magic and a pair of blue, crystalline eyes looked at Martok with light surprise. What truly confused Martok was the stranger's identity: delicate face, long, blond hairs, flawless skin, blue eyes.

Was this person a man or a woman?.

"Greetings." The stranger presented himself, and even his voice was confusing for Martok's ears. "My name is Lucius and I am a travelling monk. I hope you do not mind my help." said the man, now Martok had to believe that he was a man, to the group

"I witnessed how the innkeeper refused to help the child and tried to chase him away. His treatment was….unpleasant to watch."

"Nothing new for us. We are used to be treated this way by others." commented the child behind them

"That is awful." snapped Lyn

"Before coming here, I saw a small group of people dragging away a young woman with a striking resemblance of this child. I believe they could still be caught if we move quickly." continued Lucius in the meanwhile.

"We?" asked Martok sceptically

"Yes, lord warrior. We. As an acolyte of Elimine, I cannot simply overlook such actions without doing something. I am at your disposal if you decide to help."

"That is what we shall do." declared Lyn. Behind him Kent sighted. Again.

"Boy. Here we go again," whispered Kent softly

"You will?!" asked the child flabbergasted, the happiness exploding from his words "Oh thank you! Thank you, great lords and ladies! My name is Nills, and I shall help you in this!"

"Nills, you are a child!" said Martok to him "The only way you can help us is by staying in reserve." Young or not, a lone child in the midst of a battlefield was a liability that refused to have.

"That is not true!" replied hotly Nills "And this is why!"

Nills quickly grabbed the flute strapped on his back and started playing. It was a delicate tune, soft and light to the ear, and Martok for a second failed to understand the utility of such an action. Sure it was mildly pleasant, but nothing else.

Then, all of a sudden, Martok felt a surge of energy coursing through his veins. The old general felt the tiredness of age and war abandoning his scarred body, replaced by the long forgotten impetus of youth. He felt reborn, ready to fight the entire Dominion fleet all by himself and then something more! An intoxicating feeling felt only during his first years as a warrior almost overwhelmed the old general.

Then, just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared the moment Nils's mouth abandoned the flute. Judging by everyone's faces, Martok had not been the only one feeling this power.

"What….what was that?!" asked a dazed Sain to everyone and no one

"It was my music!" replied Nills with a broad smile "There is power in dances and songs, a power that both I and my sister possessed. My songs can make you forget tiredness, improve your eyesight or enhance your courage. It is very useful, right?"

"I….i" tried to answer Lyn, but words failed her, and she was not the only one. Many among Lyn's group were looking at Nills with new light now. Erk, in particular, was showing a distinct interest in him now.

"Fine, come with us but always stay behind a warrior." replied Lyn to the child "Florina, scout forward but be careful about archers. Matthew….Matthew where are you?"

Lyn and the others had finally noticed Matthew's disappearance. The young thief was nowhere to be seen or heard, at least until Dorcas moved forward with a small paper on his hands.

"I was about to inform you, Lady Lyndis. I found this small paper inside one of our sacks." Lyn grabbed the paper with one hand and quickly skimmed through its content

"-Please Lady Lyndis do not be worried about my disappearance, but an urgent obligation forces me to leave your group for one day. I will be back at midnight. Safe training!-" quickly read Lyn on the paper. The face of Lyn after reading these words was nothing more of ridiculous

"He….he left?! Like this?!" screamed Lyn after some seconds. Next to her Martok loudly cursed in his own language "And nobody noticed it?"

A chorus of embarrassed silences and nervous laughs replied to Lyn's words. Even Rath and Dorcas, usually so calm and stoics, were looking sheepishly at her.

"Oh for the love of….fine! We shall deal with him later! Let's move people, we have a job to do."

* * *

 **37 minutes later. Somewhere in the wilderness.**

Yes. These Black Fang warriors were decisively far more dangerous than a bunch of rowdy bandits. The fresh wound on his scalp and the pain he was feeling on his muscles were a clear marker for this. Coordinated, dangerous, and more than ready to kill themselves if that meant dragging their enemy with them into the abyss.

Just like the Jem-Hadar.

"Annoying Ha'Dibah!" snarled Martok to no one in particular. All around him the broken bodies of three enemy fighters tinged the now reddened ground, their spears and axes splintered and broken. Martok himself was fine, for now, mostly thanks to both his armour and the power of Nill's songs still echoing inside his mind, but he knew that he could not hold for long.

And unfortunately, he also knew why.

-We lack tactics!- screamed his brain while another cursed human tried to kill him, this time one armed with a sword. Both swords clashed with a screeching sound for some seconds before Martok managed to stab him in the gut, making him collapse on the ground like a fish without water.

-We are so used to fight against bandits and filth like that, to the point that we simply charge the enemy without a true plan, like wild Targs against the hunters.-

For what Martok's eye could see, for now, his group was safe. They were scattered, all of them fighting more or less individually against one of two enemies at the time, but still capable of defeating them without any lasting injury.

Martok grimly thought that it was more because they now had a capable healer on the back and Nill's power on their side than anything else.

-Once everything is done, and if we are still alive, I will include some tactic lesson for Lyn inside our training schedule.- decided Martok while fending off another attacker, a warrior armed with a massive axe. The fool lost his head the moment he allowed Martok's blade to slip past his weak defences.

With this now, five enemies laid dead on the grass, but Martok was now starting to feel tired. He was far away from Nills at this point, isolated from the group. No enemy dared to attack him for now, not after seeing what had happened to the latest idiot that tried to shank him, but Martok knew that this was only a momentary respite.

He needed to retreat, to find a place where to recuperate his energies before he was overwhelmed.

Luckily for him, he already saw a place where to relocate: a small house, not far from his position. It looked abandoned and deserted, but still more or less standing, enough at least to be used as an impromptu fortress. Martok made some quick calculation about the distance and the enemies still around and then darted toward it.

The old Klingon moved with surprising quickness, leaving most of the remaining Black Fang members absolutely stunned, to the point that only one enemy had the presence of spirit to move and intercept him, and the fool received a quick slash on the face that turned her cheeks in a bloody mess. The screams of the man stopped any others would be killers on their tracks, allowing Martok to quickly reach the ruined house, but once he arrived a surprise greeted him.

The house was not abandoned. It was a ruined old shack, with the red roofs broken in many places and the wood used for the walls dented and rotten, but Martok could now hear voices from the inside. Even worse, one of the voices belonged to Matthew, the spy.

"She is strong, fierce and kind." Matthew's voice said to someone else in the room "A fitting ruler for Caelin if a bit too naive, but that problem usually disappears with time. Sure as hell she is better than her uncle."

Matthew's voice was coming from one of the ruined windows of the house, and for a second Martok forgot about the incoming battle and moved to eavesdrop.

"If you say so, then I believe you, Matthew. You have the annoying tendency on being always right in these matters after all. But can someone prove her ascendency? My brother might be fine with this but the nobles of the league will want more proofs Matthew, and you know it. Bunch of squabbling idiots sometimes cannot see beyond their noses." replied another voice. One young, yet full of energy "Still, it is something at least. Talking about the other problem, what can you tell me about this Martok fellow that worried you that much? Your last message was quite cryptic about it."

"Yes, about him. Lord Martok is an enigma." replied Matthew ruefully "He looks human, but in all due honesty these days with him are making me doubt about this idea. His nose and ridges are just so...alien. He is a dangerous warrior, stronger than an ox and faster than a snake with the sword, and quite brutal to the booth, but he seems to possess a strong sense of honour. I once overheard him saying that he comes from a land called Kronos, but I have never heard of such a place, and claim that he is a general of some kind of organization called the Klingon empire. Again, never heard of such a place. If not for his great expertise and, well, outlandish appearance, I would take him for a madman."

-Madman!?- thought Martok while keeping his ears glued on the ruined house -Once we are done with this mess Matthew, I am gonna tear your smug smile off your face.-

"In short, a wildcard. Do you think they have a chance of winning against Lundgren?"

"If they keep moving toward Caelin like this, maybe. Caelin does not have a strong military force, and many soldiers still refuse to follow Lord Lungdren in his quest for power. But if the other lords decide to attack Lady Lyndis, then there is no hope for her. I suggest for us"

And then, just at the best part, Martok's instinct screamed at him to duck for cover, just a second before a spear wielded by another Black Fang member deeply embedded itself on the rotten wall, just where a second before rested Martok's body.

"By Khaless, you cursed petaQ!" shouted Martok, more an annoyance than anything else. One of his massive hands grabbed the enemy soldier by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

"Of all the times, you had to choose this?!"

The enemy's throat tightly gripped on his hand, Martok disarmed his struggling enemy with one quick backhand and then threw him through the window inside the rotten shack, shattering the decaying frame and sending the unfortunate warrior spiralling inside the hovel alongside splinters of decayed wood and shards of dusty glass.

Shouts of surprise escaped from inside the now half-destroyed hovel, and Martok quickly seized the momentum and sprinted toward the main entrance, sword ready to kill.

What he found inside were three people surrounded by a mist of dust and splinters. One, the Black Fang warrior, laid still on the ground, stunned and incapable of moving; clearly not a threat anymore.

The second was Matthew, his usual smug expression disappearing under an overgrowing tension creeping across his body.

The last one was unknown to Martok. Quite big for a human and showing a youthful face, he was covered in deep-blue heavy armour and one of his hands tightly gripped a massive two-handed axe. A long cape was clasped on his shoulder-guards and blue eyes, the same colour of his hairs, looked at Martok with a mixture of suspicion and wonderment.

"L...lord Martok" Matthew was the first one that managed to regain his composure "Fancy meeting you here. I was just...well"

"Matthew, I already suspected that you were a spy, but to think that you are brave enough to leave us before a battle" snarled Martok back against Matthew "only because you wanted to report your findings to your master. And worst of all, calling me a madman. I cannot decide if this is bravery or foolishness, boy."

"Spy!? Lord Martok, you misunderstand! This is only" tried to counter Matthew, only to be stopped by his companion

"Matthew. It is fine. No point negating the evidence at this point." the youth placed a hand on Matthew's shoulders while his eyes fixated themselves on Martok's eye

"My name is Hector of Ostia, younger brother of the lord of Ostia, and yes Matthew is one of our spies. News about Lady Madeleine's supposed heir travelled fast inside the league and we wanted to know if this Lyndis's claim is true or false."

"And what is the decision you reached, Hector of Ostia?" replied Martok to the youth. His voice was calm, but anyone could see that he was more than ready to strike with his blade

"No need to get excited, whatever you are. You really are a strange fellow as Matthew had warned me" replied Hector without any tact "I trust Matthew's report so I have no problem with the girl, and Eliwood will probably see it my way. I know him well enough to imagine how he will react to all of this mess. About the others lords, as far as I know, they are still debating. We will have to wait and see."

"I see." murmured Martok. So the noble houses of this planet were still unsure of what to do with Lyn. Better that Martok had expected.

"In that case, I will leave you to your devices, Hector of Ostia. I still have the battle to win if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I did." commented Hector drily while looking at the downed Black Fang warrior "Black Fang. Dangerous bastards, the whole lot. Good luck with them."

"You are not gonna join? That axe gripped on your hand is here just for show?" taunted Martok, but Hector refused to take the bait

"Too dangerous. What if someone recognizes me and report back to my brother that the infamous Hector, hothead of Ostia and brother of the current ruler of the league, is fighting with the claimants for the throne of Caelin? My brother has already enough headaches as it is, he does not need another mess on his hands. Besides, I am waiting for Eliwood." answered Hector. It was a believable excuse, and Martok decided to not push it further.

"I understand. Until next time, Hector of Ostia. And you Matthew, you better be back as fast as you can. Lyn is furious with you."

A sheepish smile appeared on Matthew's face

"I can imagine. See you this night."

* * *

 **The wilderness between Khatelet and Caelin. 12 58 a.m.**

The battle was over. The enemy warriors had been defeated and their stronghold, a small wooden fort containing a single, square room, captured. It was another victory for Lyndis's legion, one to be proud considering just how powerful and determined proved to be the enemy; many among Lyndis's group were heavily wounded, worst among all Sain, that foolishly tried to defeat the enemy leader by himself and almost got himself killed after a particularly powerful dark magic spell hit him square in the chest.

And yet, no one cheered or laughed among Lyndis's group, because in his last, dying breath the leader of the Black Fang had told them that all this battle had been a mere ruse. Their only purpose was to distract them while a small gang dragged away Nill's sister, too far for them to reach her at this point.

Martok had to give the enemy some credit this time: they had been played, fair and simple. No matter how he twisted and turned this battle, the truth was that the moment Lyn's group attacked them, they had already won.

-And I failed to notice such a common strategy!- cursed Martok under his breath. He was currently sitting on the wooden floor, trying to rest his tired legs.

-What a poor excuse of a general I am right now.-

Next to him Nills, devastated after hearing such a notice, was quietly sobbing on the floor despite Lucius's attempts at cheering him up

"I looked for traces, as you asked Lady Lyndis." Rath informed them "And effectively there are signs of a small group moving south, but they are old at this point. Hours old, and we are exhausted and soon it will be night. The chances of intercepting them are….slim."

"So we should simply let them go with the girl?" asked a furious Lyn but this time Kent intervened and tried to reason with her "Do you know what happens to girls captured by assassins and kidnappers? A fate worse than death!"

"Lady Lyndis, what you say is true, but it is simply too dangerous to move right now." replied Kent to her "These people are not common thugs, but the Black Fang. If we pursue them, as tired as we are, we risk falling into an ambush. Besides, your grandfather still needs you, and Sain cannot move."

As to empower Kent's words, Sain groaned softly under Serra's ministrations. He was out of danger thanks to Serra's magic, but still unable to raise his chest without feeling fits of pain, this despite the vulneraries the monk kept applying on the chest.

Lyn's brows furrowed in distress. She hated the idea of leaving Nills alone, defenceless against the next Black Fang attack, but Kent was right. They had to move before it was too late otherwise

"Someone is coming!" shouted Dorcas from outside the fort. All discussions were immediately put away while everyone but Lucius, that remained inside guarding Sain, inside the fort stormed out, weapons ready.

Outside both Dorcas and Will were already in position, bow an axe ready. Behind them, Florina grabbed her javelin and quickly clambered upon her pegasus while Erk prepared a fireball.

At this point, they were expecting everything: Black Fang reinforcements, Lungdren's goons, common bandits, hell even some kind of monster was not out of someone's mind.

But what greeted their eyes was something else entirely: a single man. Young, richly dressed with silken trousers and shirt and with his chest shielded with a light cuirass now cackled in blood. A rapier was strapped on his hip and his face was one full of calmness and nobility, from his green eyes to the red-blood short hairs that cascaded on his scalp. On his hands rested like a bride a young woman, dressed with a dazzling white dress and adorned with many small jewels on her ankles and wrists. The girl was still alive and unconscious, and her incredibly long hair had the same colour of

"Ninian!" shouted in joy Nills the moment he saw the girl. Yep! The same colour of Nills's hair, and even if right now they were closed, Martok was ready to bet that even her eyes had the same blood red pigment. Immediately the boy freed himself from Lyn's protection and darted toward her sister, despite Lyn's warning of staying put.

Martok thanked Khaless that Sain was currently inside the broken fort together with Lucius because the human girl on the youth's hands was truly beautiful. White, unblemished skin, lithe body and gentle curves, beautiful and delicate face; the last thing Martok needed right now was hearing Sain trying his hardest to court her.

"Ninian! Sister, you are alive."

"Yes, she is." replied the youth to Nills while gently lowering the girl on the grassy ground. His voice, in perfect harmony to his looks, was as quiet as a gentle river. So noble and calm that Martok almost refused to believe that such a young person could even exist.

"I found her one hour ago, dragged away by a small bunch of brutes covered in dark cloaks, and I decided to intervene. Was I wrong in doing so?"

"What? No no! You were right, and I thank you for this. The child is her little brother and we were helping him save her sister from these brutes you dispatched." quickly answered Lyn to him

"Good to know. My name is Eliwood, of Pherae."

The name immediately rang a bell inside Martok's mind. Was this one the same Eliwood Hector was expected to meet back at the shack? The name was right, he was from a noble house like Hector, and he was in the zone. Too many coincidences for not being the truth.

-Completely different from his friend.- reasoned Martok while asserting him with his only eye -Still, he defeated some Fang warriors by himself. He must be a competent warrior.-

"My name is Lyndis, from Sacae, and these are my companions. I thank you for your help, Eliwood. Who knows what could have they done to her if not for your intervention." Lyn quickly told Florina to come and check the girl, in case of wounds or traumas that needed a quick intervention.

After some seconds of checking, Florina gave her the all right sign and Lyn awoke Ninian with gentle pressures on her face. The girl groggily opened her eyes, and the first image she saw was her brother's small frame tackling her in a bear-crushing hug born from utter happiness.

In the meanwhile, seeing that there was no more danger, Lyn's group moved away from Eliwood, everyone moving back to their work.

"I am so happy!" cried Nills in pure joy, all while a still dazed Ninian tried to return the hug "Thank you, thanks to all of you for helping us!"

"It was my pleasure." but Eliwood's eyes lit after hearing Lyn's name "So you are the infamous Lady Lyndis. I heard many things about you."

"In a good or in a bad way?" asked Kent suspiciously, always on the lookout for any potential danger.

"Both, Ser knight. Many commoners on Khatelet lauds her as a hero that saved the marquess and the castle from unknown assailants, while the marquess himself claims that she is some kind of half-barbarian mongrel. The informants of my house assured me that there is truth behind her claims, and yet Lord Lungdren accuses her of being an impostor, a fraud that only wishes to usurp Lord Hausen's throne and become a noble without possessing the right pedigree." replied Eliwood cooly. These words quickly incensed Lyn's heart, but the youth was quick in quenching them

"But what I saw today was a warrior that selflessly decided to help a poor child in saving her sister, despite not having any parental link nor oath of allegiance toward him, and this is enough for me. Whether what the voices say is true or not, today I discovered that Lady Lyndis of Sacae is a woman worthy of respect."

The words uttered by Eliwood utterly humbled Lyn for a second, and the girl failed to find a proper way to answer to them.

"I….i thank you for your words, Lord Eliwood" she finally managed to say

"Lyn" Florina saved her from a potential embarrassment by asking for her "She is fully awake now."

True to her word, Ninian was now standing wobbly on her feet, still proved by the ordeal she had just suffered, but at least now a midget of colour was returning on her face. Nills quickly filled her in who were these people all around her and told her about Lyn and her quest and, after hearing her brother's story, the girl did something that left Lyn ever more voiceless.

She collapsed on her knees, kowtowing herself in front of both Lyn and Eliwood

"My brother told me about what you have done for me, and I will never thank you enough for this! We are your servants from now on. Whatever you wish from us, we shall obey, kind lords."

"What!?…..No no! I decided to help you because I wanted to. You do not need to do this for"

"Lyn" Martok quickly interrupted her "We need all the help we can get for your fight, and Nills's power could be a tremendous asset for us. Besides" quickly added Martok when he saw Lyn on the verge of protesting "We can protect them from other attacks. I doubt that this Black Fang will simply let them go so easily."

"You are on a quest?" asked Ninian "Then let us go with you, kind lady. I understand that you already know about my brother's power, but it is not the only one. My dances can also invigorate people, and we can also help you avoid ambushes and sudden attacks. We can predict them for you."

On that, Martok remained very sceptical. Not that he did not believe in the power of visions, on the contrary. Trance-like visions of battle and future were quite common inside the Klingon culture, but only with the help of proper rituals and burning incenses, and practised only inside distinct temples under the supervision of trained priests. Martok highly doubted that two human children could perform such a difficult task like this one by themselves.

Then again, they could invigorate a warrior's body with the power of music so, who knows.

"I think this is the best course of action." supplied Eliwood for them "You are an honourable woman, so I know that they will not be molested by your soldiers,"

Someone snickered near Eliwood. Will probably, thinking about Sain and how he would react after seeing Ninian.

"and you have a group of powerful warriors on your side. I, on the other hand, am alone and easy prey of an ambush."

"I...i do not know." answered Lyn hesitantly "Nills, Ninian, I am fighting against a powerful Lord, one that does not care if he spills the blood of innocents. What if you end up in danger because of me?"

"And from what do you think we are escaping right now, Lady Lyndis?" countered Ninian "Please, let us come. I promise that you will not regret this."

Lyn's brows furrowed in uncertainty, her mind considering the pros and cons of allowing the two siblings to come inside her growing band of mercenaries. She was not comfortable with this, but the power they promised to bring, coupled with their pleading faces, finally convinced her.

"Fine, I allow you to come with us," replied Lyn to the siblings, that in response cried in joy and kissed Lyn's hand in a sign of submission. Something that unnerved Lyn, not used to such deference.

"In that case, may I join you?" surprisingly asked Lucius's voice next to Lyn

"You? Why?" asked Lyn "You are also escaping from someone?"

"Nothing of that sort. I know what is happening inside the feud of Caelin and, if what I have heard of Lord Lungdren is true, then such a wicked person cannot be allowed to rule. Besides, if you are the truly the rightful heir of the canton, and your wish is to stop your uncle, then I am a duty-bound to offer my help to you, Lady Lyndis. Will you accept it?"

Lyn remained silent for some long seconds, all while both Lucius and the rest of the group patiently waited for an answer. Then, surprising everyone, the girl exploded in a burst of vigorous laughter. She laughed and roared for almost a minute, much to everyone's shock, drowning the still afternoon air with her crystalline voice

"This is incredible!" she managed to say between waves of laughter "First Martok, then Kent and Sain, then the sword, then all the others! It is almost as if the spirits themselves are guiding my journey! I accept you, Lucius. At this point, what else could be said?"

And Martok had to concur with Lyn's point. The coincidences were so many on this journey, and the signs of greatness so clear. Almost as if Khaless himself had dragged them all here. This was the beginning of a great saga, just like the ones Martok used to read back at home during his youth.

Lyn's destiny was one of greatness and quietly, Martok hoped that fate would, in the end, allow him to become a part of her story.

What Klingon, after all, does not wish to become a hero?

 **And done! If someone is wondering, Mok'bara is an actual Klingon martial art and can be taught to outsiders. In many episodes of TNG, we see Wolf teaching Mok'bara to Federation officers inside the holo-deck (TNG season 7 episode 15 "lower decks), so I do not see why Martok should not use it with Lyn. About the vision thing, just look to TNG season 6 episode 23 and you should see our dear Klingons having visions all together while high on God know what were they smoking.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Ha'Dibah: Dog**

 **PetaQ: bastard**


	9. Chapter 7x the black shadow

**Chapter 7x the black shadow**

 **And so the bonus chapter is here, and alongside it comes an apology. I'm tremendously late, I know, and if you're following my other story you have read my announcement about why. Without delving too deeply (because I do not think you are here to listen to my crap) let's just say that I am living a messy part of my life right now. And unfortunately, when my life messes up, my writing skills quickly follow. I rewrote this piece at least three times, so crap it felt every time i finished it.**

 **I hope this is at least decent to read.**

 **Oh and yes, it is smaller than the others, but this is only a small chapter of the story anyway. You go, kill someone and get out.**

 **Have a good reading.**

 **Somewhere near the Caelin canton's border. 13 57 local hour**

"Please, Lady Lyndis! It is too dangerous!"

"Ninian is right, Lady Lyndis. We both resent the loss of the ring, but not to the point of risking our benefactors' lives! Let's just forget about it."

"Nonsense! That ring is a precious heirloom of your family, and these bandits dared to stole it while hunting you. It is only proper that ve pay them a visit."

"But"

"No, buts! I have decided, and I will not change my mind."

This finally managed to shut up the twin brothers, that simply looked dejectedly at their mistress's resolve. Behind them, Martok snorted in half-amusement.

He understood the fear in the twin's minds: they were putting their newfound mistress at risk because of their own problems, and this is something that no faithful servant of a noble house would ever do willingly.

But in the end, Lyn was the mistress, and they had to obey.

Behind them, the rest of the group trailed their path, weapons ready and eyes warily scanning the countryside in search of enemies.

Florina was not with them. The young Pegasus rider was busy scouting the encroaching land on top of her flying mount, ready to warn them in case of ambush. No one spoke loudly, everyone either stood next to a companion or simply looked warily at the road.

Martok quickly understood why: these Black fangs were dangerous warriors, ferocious and cunning. They did not want to fight them again, not with such a critical mission at stake.

Kent and Sain were together, as they always had been, discussing something in hushed tones with Matthew just behind them. Next to them, Rath rode alongside Will in stoic silence, trying to remove the boy's constant chattering from his mind. Such was the effort that Martok mistook him for a Vulcanian for a moment.

Serra and Erk, alongside Dorcas, closed the small group as the rearguard.

Martok was not with them, opting for being slightly away from the leading group, the old general was allowing himself some alone time to calm his mind.

He was not in a talking mood today. Far from it!

The others had no idea about why. Not even Lyn had managed to pierce his veil of bad temper. For this reason, they had simply decided to leave him alone to brood, hoping that whatever was plaguing Martok's mind would soon go away.

And yet the reason for Martok's foul mood was quite easy to understand: the travel itself.

Not that he was against helping Nils and Ninian. Far from it! He understood Lyn's reasons for supporting the twins, he even shared them. But his mind kept counting the time that this little adventure removed from their primary objective, and grimaced at the results every single interval.

Two days. Two days lost fighting a pointless battle while Lundgren used the respite to bolster his defences and create even greater webs of lies and intrigues.

Two more days lost in this strange, unknown world instead than back on the Klingon empire.

Martok scoffed even louder. Being a warrior born in the age of starships and teleports, he had forgotten just how much time it takes to reach any place with your feet.

Weeks had already passed since his arrival. And in a few weeks, many things can happen during a galactic standstill between the Alpha quadrant and the Dominion. New incidents could have occurred, full-fledged war could have already broken out! The empire might...

Martok ripped away from this last thought with rage. No! The empire is eternal! The Dominion might be one of the most potent enemies ever faced by it but, in the end, that would only increase the glory they would gain by overcoming it!

The empire cannot lose. Or can it?

"Stupid maw'! Don't even think about that ever again!" he quietly chided himself "You made an oath, and even without it, you might need her family's help to reach a." It took some time to remember the way Lyn called it "Teleporter staff. Go forward like a true warrior and stop mewling like a robbed Ferengi!"

"The castle!" shouted Florina in the sky, breaking Martok away from his chain of thoughts "Look like an old Lycian fortress!"

And truth to be told, the castle was finally in sight, and with it the end of Martok's brooding.

It didn't look that imposing to Martok's eye. An old, stonefaced construction composed by a large, rectangular square covered in two-meters tall walls and parapets followed by a cluster of towers on its four angles. All around it small trees and long patches of grasses covered the ruined road that leads to it, giving en ever-greater impression of ruin to the building itself. It looked small, no more than a forward fort, and discarded.

The perfect hiding spot for a band of irregular fighters.

"If it is one of our old fortresses, then there will be space for horses to manoeuvre." interjected Kent quietly "It is part of our standard architecture: long and spacious corridors followed by small squares. Assuming everything is still standing."

"In that case, how would you attack it, Kent?" asked Lyn to the knight, the advice on tactics already bearing fruits on her.

"Well," he began Kent "I would need to know the state of the fortress first, and a general count of enemy units before thinking of an idea."

"Got you covered!" smiled behind them, Matthew "Going in, just wait for me to come back!"

"Wait, Matthew, don't!" tried Lyn to stop him, but Matthew was already moving. It always surprised Martok to see just how silent was the boy, even the grass failed to creak under his soft boots. In a few seconds, he was gone, devoured by the surrounding countryside.

"I swear one day, he shall meet someone better than him and end up hurting himself. And that day I shall be here to tell him I told you so." swore Lyn "We wait twenty minutes! Then, if he is not back, we go in!"

* * *

 **18 minutes later**

In the end, no one had to blindly charge into the fortress without intel as Martok had feared, because Matthew came back to them unscathed once again. His small reconnaissance proved very fruitful, because in less than two minutes he quickly sketched on pieces of paper crude maps of the castle's interior, alongside a general estimate of the enemy.

They were at least twenty Black fang fighters, according to Matthew. Armed with spears, swords and axes but no magic users and just some bows. And the castle itself was nothing more than a ruin, with walls barely holding together and scraped floors.

For this reason, Lyn opted for not splitting the group and decided to clear the castle room by room to avoid ambushes.

It worked: when they entered inside the castle, bashing away the rotten doors away from its hinges, they were accosted by a large, squared room covered in dirt, old wood and dust, filling their noses with abandonment and decay. The room itself was square and small, an entry room inside the castle once used to accommodate visitors. Various corridors, their doors long lost in time, began here and showed the way for the multiple places of the fortifications. The site looked empty, but when Lyn started to move, Nills was quick to stop her on her track.

Knowing the teens' power, Lyn quickly took their silent warning into the heart and stopped moving, whispering back to to the twins and asking about the source of the danger.

Both siblings exchanged a frown of understanding and started scanning the room with their eyes. Nothing changed inside the room despite this: the dust remained still, the rubble refused to move, and the walls didn't buckle. There was no sign of anyone hiding inside the place, and yet Martok saw Ninian point at one angle of the room, partially covered with a crumbling set of decayed armour without a second look.

Erk and Lucius were the first to react, hammering the utterly surprised would be ambushers and their hiding spot with a hail of magic bullets. The armour stand crumbled into ruin, waves of dust covered the air, and two shrieking warriors escaped from their hiding holes, their bodies burning under the magic fire. Rath and Will's arrows followed suits in rapid succession and the two ambushers, two swordsmen, died even before understanding what just happened.

The second group did not fare better, but at least managed to put a bit more of a fight. Seeing that the ambush was foiled they simply charged the invaders, spears in front and an archer on the back, peppering their position with arrows.

The first spearman tried to stab Lyn in the gut, but the girl nimbly avoided the blow and used the momentum to behead the fool. His companion barely avoided the flying head of his friend, but not Dorcas's axe, and collapsed on the ground with a gurgled sound.

The archer managed to clip Rath with one of his arrows, and then became a human torch, courtesy of Erk's spells.

Five down, fifteen to go. And all the battle lasted less than three minutes.

"I will never get used to your powers." Remarked Kent dryly back to the twins. "These two swordsmen were so well hidden, I could have sworn there was nothing but dust inside that corner."

"And that is why I am not worried about our chances of dying," added Lyn calmly. She quickly wiped out the blood from her sword using a piece of rag before pointing at the first corridor

"Listen up. We shall sweep this place one room at the time. Kent, you are forward with Martok and Dorcas, Sain on the back With Rath, Matthew and Florina. The others in the middle and you" Lyn pointed precisely at Nills and Ninian, "Next to me. The moment you feel something, you tell me. Let's move."

* * *

 **1 hour later**

The trek was slow and meticulous. Guided by the twin's power and locked into a tight formation, Lyn's group moved across every single room of the crumbling castle with brisk efficiency. Times and times again, Black Fang warriors tried to ambush them with swords, spears and magic; times and times again, the twins robbed them of their surprise, allowing Lyn's group to slaughter them. Not once the frontline fighters got wounded during the fights, such was the cohesion of their formation, and in exchange, more than ten enemies now laid dead on the ground.

And yet Martok could only feel unease at all of this. By all account he should have been euphoric: the enemy was dying in droves, they were not suffering a single scratch. It was the epitome of the perfect fight!

And for this reason he could not stop to feel unease: the Black Fangs were not fools! The previous battle had shoved that to the group. They were a brave and cunning enemy, capable elaborate tactics and dangerous prowess that even an old veteran like Martok could end up respecting.

And yet now they were continuously and pointlessly charging at their position like rabid Targs against a wall. It didn't feel merely stupid. It felt wrong. Why not retreating? Or calling for back up? Why all these pointless attacks?

While he was thinking this, another fool charged their frontline with a spear, screaming at the top of his lungs. Inside his eyes, Martok saw no courage, but madness and fear. Enough to destroy his self-preservation and compel him to make such a suicidal move. He died before even reaching the group, one of Rath's arrow more than enough to end his pathetic run.

"We should be almost done." said Lyn to the group after that death "According to Matthew's survey, there should be no more than three of four Black Fang members inside the caste. The leader and some bodyguards probably. Kent, you think we are close to the throne room?"

"Should be" replied the knight on the front "Lycian's architecture is always the same when it comes to castles."

"Good" smiled Lyn back "Let's be done with this then. Is not like these fools are giving us much of a challenge."

"About that" intervened Sain all of a sudden. Even he was feeling that something was wrong, Martok could see it in his eyes. "Don't you think there is something strange in the enemy's behaviour, Lady Lyndis?"

"Such as?"

"Such as not running away and regroup after seeing that the ambush was foiled." replied Kent for everyone "These last three ambushes were too small. They had no chances of winning, and they knew it. And yet they still charged at us with reckless abandon. This is not how I would expect Black Fang members to behave!"

"Maybe these ones are more reckless than the others we faced." countered Lyn impatient

"But there is a limit to how reckless someone can be." countered Kent

"Ser Kent is right, Lady Lyndis" added softly Lucius behind her "There a twisting fear inside their eyes. They do not wish to fight and yet something compels them to do so."

Everyone inside Lyn's group echoed Lucious's words, adding small phrases and observations they noticed, all while trying to come with a reason for such behaviour.

Everyone but Lyn.

"Then maybe they have all gone insane!" Snapped Lyn back instead "Listen, Kent, if these blasted bandits want to come and die under our blades, it is fine by me. I am here to help Ninian regain her family heirloom, not to give these bastards psychological help! That" Lyn pointed at the dark corridor in front of them, the one where the throne room was supposed to be "Is the way, so everyone shut up and is ready to fight. We can resolve this small mystery later."

The snap bit hard inside Kent's mind, but the knight refused to bite back to her lady and simply sighted at her

"Just be careful on the way, Lady Lyndis" he sighted "Suicidal people tend to be unpredictable."

"Yes, yes, I will, Kent!" replied Lyn in a dismissive tone. It was clear that for her the problem was already solved "Now let's be ready. Kent, you have the strongest armour, so be ready to attack, we will be right behind you."

Kent grimaced but did as she ordered, and prepare both him and his horse to charge through the entrance. Just like the others, and as said by Kent himself, it was big enough to let a knight in full armour pass through with a modicum of agility, but the lack of torches made the idea still unpleasant.

But a second before he moved, something else happened.

A swordsman comes out from the room, alone and holding a ring in his right hand. He was covered in chainmail and leather, and on his left hand rested a steel sword aimed at the general direction of Lyn's group.

There was a look of utter resignation on the man's face, coupled by his slumped shoulders and a sad smile created from his scarred and tired face. Even his hairs, yellow like the sun, looked paler somehow.

"You have come for this," he said back to Lyn and his group, "She told us that you would have. She ordered us to defeat us, but what we were supposed to do against the group that slaughtered our dark mages' corp?" a bitter laugh escaped from his tired lips "So much death for a pair of brats."

"Scum, this is the first and last chance for you. Drop the ring and get out of here, and I will not kill you." Growled Lyn back, unfazed by the state of his enemy. The swordsman replied by looking at her with a mixture of contempt and sympathy.

"Going where? I met the true leader of the Black Fang, girl. Compared to him being mauled to death by an angry bear is a pleasant death." His left hand gripped even tighter the sword "Better to end it like this."

And in a swift movement, far too swift for anyone to intervene, he plunged his own sword into his guts. He died quickly, his aim true and steady, and his lifeless corpse soon collapsed on the ground, covering the cracked floor with blood. The ring, just a second ago so tightly clutched in his hand, fell away and twinkled inside the room with a hollow, eerie sound. Everyone was surprised by this action: Lyn stood still in utter shock at this, while Nils and Ninian covered their eyes in fear and disgust. A moan of dismay escaped from Florina's lips, and Wills' eyes almost bulged out from their eye sockets. Lucius looked at the corpse as if he had been the one to receive the sword, and prayers to Elimine emerged fro his lips. Erk and Serra refused to look at it while Matthew whistled in surprise. The others' reaction was far more subdued, but even Rath's stoic expression was marred by turbulence.

Martok, on the other hand, was confused. It was not that rare for a Klingon to kill himself in case of defeat but like this? When could he go down fighting?

Fear was the motivator behind this man's death, not a desire for glory or maddened rage. A dread so strong that it compelled him to kill himself instead of dying fighting. To be absolutely sure to be death and so avoid the master's punishment.

Martok had seen this kind of behaviour only once. When he saw a slave killing himself after failing to please her Orion mistress.

-Just what kind of person is this Black fang leader?- He wondered darkly -And how he managed to command such fear?-

Meanwhile, Lyn's shaky hands grabbed the small ring now on the floor.

It was a simple thing. A silver, smooth band with a blue stone, maybe a sapphire, set at the centre. The silver was polished to perfection and, despite looking quite old, Lyn could not see any ruptures or scratches in the frame. For some reason, the small stone at the centre felt warm at her touch.

"Is this your ring?" asked Lyn to Ninian. It took some seconds for the girl to react.

"Yes...yes it is." She finally replied "I...i, thank you, lady Lyndis. From the bottom of my heart." The girl's white hands grabbed the small ring and clutched it close to her chest. It was more than a simple family heirloom, that much was clear.

"Not a problem" replied Lyn, but without her usual cheerfulness. The sight of that bandit killing himself in front of her must have hit her pretty hard for some reason. Or at least that was what reasoned Martok after looking at her pupil's face. Must have been some kind of taboo inside her tribe or something because Lyn had never shown any problem in killing bandits.

"Let's get out of here now. I do not wish to hear about the Black Fang, ever again."

 **Maw'= fool**


	10. Chapter 8 Vortex of strategy

**Chapter 8**

 **Vortex of strategy**

 **Borders between Khatelet and Caelin. 11 39.**

The air was crisp and robust today, enough to make most of the people inside Lyn's small group shiver under their mantles. Maybe this cold came from the mountains of Bern, already passed and by no means lamented, or perhaps what the group had witnessed three days ago still haunted their minds, covering the body in a blanket of ice.

What was sure was that the mood inside Lyn's group was foul, and no amount of training or chatting seemed to dispel it.

It was so easy to see: Kent and Sain in front, alongside Rath, busy scanning the horizon and expecting an attack at a moment's notice; Lyn trudging next to them, sweating like a hog and wobbling on her feet. Too tired to even speak after the daily training and followed closely by a fretting Serra and her glowing wand. Falling head and body in practising only to forget the traumatic experience of witnessing a suicide tend to do this to people. Dorcas and Will were on the rearguard alongside Florina and the twins.

Curiously, the last ones were the only ones with a bright mood today. Martok even heard snippets of conversations between Florina and Ninian; something about a mountain on Ilia and a legend about dragons.

"The legend. You know, right?" heard Martok "The one about the ice dragon residing on the mountains and the inhabitants of Ilia. The legends say that the ice dragons were gentle souls, ready to help our ancestors in the time of need. Such was their kindness that, when the war between dragons and humans broke out, they decided not to get involved, and moved away instead of slaughtering us. For this reason, every year, our people leave an offering outside their ancient caves, in memory of their kindness. I remember, when I was little that my greatest desire was meeting one of them. Once I stayed the entire night outside my home, waiting for him to come down and bless us. The day after I was more frozen than a piece of ice. Flora had to throw me on a basin of scalding water when she found out. She fretted so much that day!"

"I...I, well" tried to answer Ninian, with a curious hesitation on her voice "No, I had no idea. But Florina, were you not afraid of the dragon?"

-Yeah, good question!- for what little he knew about human mythology, mostly from chief O'brien and doctor Bashir's insane ramblings on the holodecks, dragons were massive, fire-breathing lizards capable of destroying entire armies by themselves. Martok, of course, would have loved to fight one of these creatures, and maybe stuff the head next to his fireplace. And eating its flesh, and using the teeth and claws for a new Mek'leth.

But a child like Florina should have been terrified at the mere prospect of meeting such creatures.

"Why should I?" replied Florina happily "Pegasi are not humans, and yet we live together in harmony. Only because something is not of my species, this does not mean we have to fight."

-Pegasi do not throw fire from their mouth for what I can see, or try to eat you alive.- murmured Martok quietly. Honestly, humans casual trust of other races never ceased to amuse him; that and their utter disregard of danger. Even warriors like Sisko seemed to have this problem.

"Here, Lady Lyndis," shouted Kent all of a sudden, breaking Martok's musing. With his spear, he pointed at a small wooden signpost on the horizon. "After that signpost, we will be officially inside the Caelin canton."

"About damn time." muttered Will behind them "Maybe now we won't find people trying to kill us." Martok had to agree with the youth for this time.

"Agreed." murmured Rath."

"Well, this is all fair and good, but now we need to rest for an hour." interrupted them Serra "Lady Lyndis is about to collapse thanks to that cursed training."

"Stopping now, Lady Serra. Are you serious?" asked Sain "Just three hours from here there is an inn waiting for us. We only need."

"Not a chance." snapped Serra "If you haven't noticed, your lady is about to collapse thanks to some idiot" She sent an intense glare at Martok "And need to rest. Now!"

Any shout of protests was quickly cut off by the angered priestess when she grabbed Lyn and dragged toward a small clearing next to the road. A grassy patch of land free of trees or water where she forced Lyn to sit. So tired was her mistress that she simply obeyed, and collapsed on the ground. Of course, that sent Serra into an even bigger frenzy that quickly brought Florina and the rest of the group next to her. Martok, Rath and the two knights were left twenty good meters away from them and yet they could hear Serra's screaming and order for blankets, water and rest from their positions.

"How much you ramped up the training this time?" merely asked Kent "Not enough to threaten her life, I hope."

"I'm not an idiot, Kent." replied Martok "The training is still the same; it's she that is not. She is having trouble sleeping since that battle with the Black fang."

"Understandable." commented Rath "Life is mother Eart's gift. Killing yourself goes against everything we have been taught to believe."

That piqued Martok's attention

"Your people do not...accept suicide? As a whole!?" he asked "And what if the enemy captures you? Torture and degrade you?"

Rath's eyes narrowed at such a question, and what was behind it.

"We try to escape then. Fight back. But we would never try to end our life."

Martok groaned loudly but refused to bite back at this.

Why oh why humans, even warriors like him and Lyn, were so strict about ending their life?

* * *

 **two hours later**

"And so Sisko found out about the conspiracy brewing inside the heart of my empire, saving my people from becoming playthings of a shapeshifting founder and preventing my honour from being stained any further." finished Martok with a smile, basking into the people looking at him with rapt eyes.

The old general smiled warmly at this: this small stop had been almost pleasant after all. It had all began five minutes after the forced stop when everyone had gathered up near the clearing. With nothing to do, with their liege tended by Serra and Florina (And Serra had demanded to leave Lyn alone so she could get some space, hence why they were slightly away from them) and no enemy in sight, they all resigned to pass the time with the oldest way to pass the time in the world, by telling stories.

Fables from the plains from Rath, old training stories from Kent and Sain, novels from Ninian and Nils, everyone inside the small circle now formed did his best to give something to his audience so they could wait for Lyn to feel better. Evel Matthew invented some gigs just for the occasion.

When Martok's turn arrived, everyone turned toward him and waited, eager to hear what their strangest companion would say.

Truth to be told, Martok, in the beginning, had no idea what to do. Klingon stories tended to be a bit too...brutal for your general human audience: massive battles, great carnages, and the utter destruction of your enemies.

Not something that many among his new group would love to listen.

Then, he thought about Deep Space Nine. Their crew; the many, strange adventure they faced during these years; their actions toward the Dominion; the thousands of faces living inside it from that obnoxious Ferengi to the Cardassian tailor.

That could be a good story.

And so he began talking about them. About their exploits. About everything he knew and learned about them.

And it worked; flawlessly. Even the twins listened in rapt amazement at his stories, drinking every second of it.

"Amazing!" murmured Nills in awe. "I thought I was good at inventing stories, but you are far better at this."

"They are not false." inquired Matthew, surprisingly attentive today "There were too many details inside, too many little things Martok added to the story. Our dear general has witnessed such stories with his eye, or he is the greatest liar in the entire Elibe. I am with the former."

"That is good because otherwise, I would have killed you for such slight in my honour." snickered Martok, but also showed his teeth, just to be sure.

"I believe you, lord Martok, but now I would love to hear another story about that Jadzia of yours." said Sain smugly "She seems an interesting woman, the kind I would love to court."

"No! I want to hear more about that warrior Kira!" shouted Will like an overeager child "And her battle for freedom against those...Cardassians, you called them?"

"I 'd rather hear more stories about this Dominion of yours." remarked Kent "Hearing more about their soldiers. They sound pretty dangerous. What if they attack us one day? We need to be ready!"

Martok smiled at their eagerness, pondering about what to say next.

Stories! He had no idea telling them could be so relaxing and exciting. Now he understood why the old warriors back at the temples and training halls loved to speak about their actions and exploits.

-I should start doing this once I get back at the Rotarran.- Then again, he doubted his crew would feel the same as his new companions about them.

"One at the time, one at the time." chided Martok to his excited audience "How is Lyn right now by the way? Maybe it is finally time to move."

A chorus of sad voices echoed his words, but Martok ignored them and rose from the circle, moving toward Lyn and Serra. They were slightly far from him, but for what his single eye could still see the girls without a problem. Her protegee looked much better now. She wasn't panting anymore, and her skin showed a much better colour than five minutes ago.

Maybe he could even tell her a story just for herself now.

He started moving toward them with great strides, leaving his old public to chatter about his tales in the meantime. They were all involved in this. Kent, Sain, even Rath and Dorcas were eagerly discussing the finer point of Deep Space Nine without ever seeing it by themselves! Rath was now saying that their architects were wise because they created it with a circular shape, Kent arguing that a rectangular one would be more effective, and the others giving pointers to both.

Except for Dorcas! He just wondered how much wood he would have to carve and chop to create such stations here.

Hilarious! Even for an old warrior like him.

All apart Ninian, that all of a sudden stopped what she was doing and moved her eyes toward Martok.

It was strange: a moment before she was busy discussing with Nills the possible dancing techniques these Dabo girls could employ, the moment later she felt something inside her mind. A warning, a screaming at her soul, telling her that someone was in danger. Her breath became shallow, ragged, and her eyes darted everywhere in search of the reason for her fear. But no one was near.

No enemy, no arrows, nothing like back at the castle. Even his brother looked fine right now.

"Something wrong, Ninian?" asked Will near her. The girl turned abruptly toward the youth, the fear she was feeling inside her now swelling outside her eyes.

"Ninian?" repeated Will worried.

"I...I" garbled Ninian back, but could not say anything else. The sense of fear was even higher now, and yet nothing at the horizon suggested that something was about to happen

"I...do not what."

Then, like a lash, her sense told her that danger was imminent, and this sprung her into action. She leapt away from her group, her silver dress fluttering under the sharp move, and ran toward Martok.

She tackled the general with all her might, that was not much, to be honest. Using her frail body and momentum to force Martok's massive frame to move away from the road, and it worked. The energy of the tackle, mixed with the utter and general surprise at this attack allowed Ninian to let Martok lose his balance just for a second, making both him and Ninian fell off the ground into a heap of dresses and bodies and under the surprized eyes of everyone.

"Puq! What is wrong with you!" screamed Martok at Ninian. She refused to answer and merely latched herself on Martok's body, forcing him to stay put. "Why are you."

And then it arrived. A massive, steel-tipped arrow coming from the sky lodged itself on the terrain, mere inches away from Martok and Ninian. The shaft was longer than Kent's spear and thicker than Martok's arm. It still whistled under the air like a whip after the strike.

No one could see the tip of the arrow, so buried was inside the earth.

Everyone reacted at this immediately. Kent, Sain and Rath darted toward their whining horses in haste and grabbed their weapons stashed on their sheaths, while Dorcas grabbed his axe and dragged Nills behind him.

"Another!" screamed Will in the sky. Martok's senses lashed into life and grabbed Ninian before jumping away from the clearing, barely avoiding another arrow.

"Back!" screamed Kent to the group, now on horseback and in front of everyone. "Back from the clearing! Now!" and they complied. Quickly, grabbing their stuff from the encampment as fast as they could, everyone inside Lyn's group moved away from the new threats and scrambled to safety.

A third arrow pierced the earth an inch away from Florina that fell backwards in surprise and fear alongside her pegasus. Lyn had to bodily drag her away with her, so much fear had paralyzed her. Another almost hit Erk, scraping his red coat but nothing else.

It took almost five minutes of frantic running toward a small woodland before Lyn's group was finally out of reach from whatever was hitting them, and three other arrows that fortunately fell short and failed to hit anyone. When they entered inside the woods, five more minutes passed before anyone managed to utter a sound. They just huddled together, afraid and vulnerable, both humans and horses.

"A ballista" Rath was the first one to regain his senses, alongside his horse. Maybe because more used by all of this. "Someone is targeting us with a ballista."

"How?" asked Kent to no one and everyone "Ballistas are military-grade weapons! Not stuff that a common bandit could snatch away."

"Military-grade?" asked Martok.

"Yes, lord Martok" replied Sain back to him "Caelin's fortress has three of them. They are lethal against lightly armoured warriors but require competent maintenance and expertise to be used. So even if a bandit group managed to steal one, I doubt they would know how to use it."

"We can discuss what is happening later!" snapped Lyn back to everyone. Her tiredness was gone "For now, let's focus about dealing with our enemy because I doubt that whoever attacked us will leave us alone!"

"Lady Lyndis is right." murmured Will back to the others. He was currently at the edge of the forest, watching the horizon with his sharp eyes.

"I see columns of dust on the horizon. People are coming, and I doubt they are friendly. Judging by the distance, they will be there in two hours at least."

"We need more than a simple -columns of smoke- right now Will" barked Kent. "We need numbers, type of weapons, knowledge of their training and the name of their leader. Because these cannot be mere bandits."

"I will do it." murmured Matthew. Of course, the resident spy and unofficial explorer proposed himself, mused Martok.

Lyn turned toward the boy, uncertainty written in her face

"What?"

"I said I would do it!" assured Matthew "On a pitched battle, I am almost useless, but gathering intelligence on the fly, that is my speciality."

"But this time you will not fight mere bandits, but professionals!" argued Lyn back. Matthew smirked at this.

"Even better. I was getting rusty by dealing with those idiots. I need a fresh challenge. See you!" and he disappeared outside the clearing, once again not waiting for another reply from Lyn.

This time her protegee did not even complain. She was getting used to seeing the boy moving away without her approbation. A trait that Martok promised to drill out of her in the future.

"Ok people, we wait for half an hour until Matthew come back, then we move. Any suggestions while we wait for anyone?"

"One, lady Lyndis." said Kent grimly "Until we deal with the ballista, Florina must remain on the ground. One-shot and both she and the pegasus are dead."

* * *

 **One hour later.**

It turned out that Matthew needed a fresh challenge because it took double the time he had predicted to get back to the clearing, alongside a nasty gash on his tight that bled copiously despite an improvised bandage now tightly wrapped on the wound. Matthew, of course, smiled mischievously at this, saying that it was a mere flesh wound, but Serra refused to have any of that and practically grabbed Matthew away to treat him in a secure place.

The group heard his report while Serra's blue staff did the magic, and what they heard did not reassure them one bit: twenty regular spearmen; five archers and one ballista; one armoured knight like the one back on Kathelet; five axe warriors. All guided on the back by a red-armoured knight brandishing a strange-shaped spear. And all of them moving with military precision and armed with excellent weapons and armours.

Not like the other bandits they had faced since now. This time, it was grave.

The battle was a running one: Kent and Sain charged the enemy, did some damage and ran away, while Erk, Rath and Will peppered any stragglers with arrows and Lyn and Martok stood by for anyone that bypassed their line. Nills stood behind them, singing for whoever needed it while Serra remained in the back with Matthew, Ninian and Lucius. Florina moved toward any close village to warn them about the battle.

The first clash happened at the edge of the forested area: Sain skewered one spearman with his weapon, impaling it on a tree while he galloped inside the enemy line in a flash. Unlike bandits this time, the other soldiers immediately reacted by creating a phalanx, only to receive a fireball inside their formation, courtesy of Erk. Many screamed and panicked when their dresses caught fire, allowing Rath and Will to pick their target at their leisure. Bowstrings sang, and men died under a hail of arrows. The enemy formation scattered away, but quickly regrouped after the setback under the knight's lashes and moved again toward their targets. Five corpses of their friends littered the ground, but they merely ignored them and marched on, shields up and lances down.

Lyn growled and ordered Erk to fire another fireball, but this time the entire formation tilted and moved to avoid the blast like a living creature. Instead of hitting the centre of the formation, the explosion skirted the leftmost placed shields and exploded harmlessly next to the spearmen. Some soldier grunted in pain at the burn but nothing else.

"Dorcas," announced Martok to the man, unperturbed by this. Dorcas nodded and grabbed his handaxe. The weapon flew toward the small phalanx, too fast to be avoided this time, and embedded itself deep inside one of the shields. Such was the strength behind that it broke the enemy's shield wall for one split second, enough to send three more arrows inside the hole.

Two more warriors fell convulsively on the ground, grabbing the arrows lodged inside them, but this time someone else reacted to the attack and a hail of arrows darted from their back. One arrow hit Martok in the chest but bounced thanks to his armour effortlessly, another lodged itself deeply on Dorcas's left shoulder, and a third grazed Rath in the face.

"Back!" screamed Lyn to everyone "Back!"

And so they did it. First, the one on foot, then the horsemen, Lyn's group ran away from the incoming phalanx, dodging arrows and throwing spears along the way while they moved deeper inside the thicket. The enemy soldiers laughed and jeered at this sight, insulting the fleeing warriors and doing exactly what everyone had hoped for: they pursued them.

Uncaring on the knight's orders, thirsting for vengeance, the fifteen remaining soldiers charged toward Lyn's group hot in pursuit.

Lyn and his companions let them come, allowing the enemies to enter even more into the forest. From time to time, Martok glanced back at the forest, looking at who was coming toward them and smiled: only the spearmen were giving chase, the archers had bees stopped by the captain. The plan was working.

They stalked and followed the slowest ones of the group, Lyn and Martok until they finally reached a small clearing inside the forest. A clearance where both Lyn and Martok waited for them, swords were drawn and ready.

"Finally!" panted one of the soldiers inside the phalanx. A sergeant of some kind judging by the striped sash draped around his chest "Now you die. You cursed imposter."

Lyn flinched at this accusation, unsure how to respond, and grabbed her sword ever tighter. The fifteen remaining soldiers moved ever closer, ready to pounce.

The first arrow coming from behind them found its mark right into that moment, embedding itself deep into a soldier's neck and fell lifelessly on the ground. Shouts and screams of alarm ringed across the clearing while the phalanx tried to reform, only to have another arrow coming this time from the front. Followed by a fireball, and a light strike on the back.

Martok laughed at their demise: it worked! Such a simple plan, draw a piece of the enemy away from the central corp and drag across unfamiliar terrain, and then hit it from every part with everything you have. He thanked Khaless for their stupidity.

The entire formation crumbled under the attack, and right into that moment Kent and Sain appeared from the forest. They charged at the enemy formation, breaking it in two and killing whoever dared to attack them while Martok and Lyn joined into the fray. Eerie music resonated inside the battlefield, the hollow sound of an ancient melody that invigorated Lyn's group will and sent them to greater feats of battle. It was Nills's doing. Again, the sensation was intoxicating for the old general. Once again, the power of youth come back to his aching bones as he cleaved and chopped his way through the enemy ranks into a whirlwind of death.

The soldiers died in droves. Killed by magic, killed by arrows, killed by swords. Until the feared cries echoed inside the forest

"Run for your life!"

And so they did. The last three or four soldiers, tired and wounded, left their weapons and ran away from the battle.

"Kent, Sain, run them down!" shouted Martok to the two knights "We cannot afford to let anyone escape!"

Kent grimaced at this order but obeyed, while his friend Sain eagerly complied.

They both galloped inside the forest, and soon the screams of trampled people echoed inside the forest.

All in all, the actual battle had lasted less than three minutes.

"What a slaughter." murmured Serra some meters away from the ticket. Along with her, there were both Matthew and Florina, now back from her run.

She must have come after hearing the enemy fleeing the field of battle, wanting to assist the wounded. And now her eyes remained fixated on the corpse-strewn battlefield, incapable of looking away.

Even Florina was taking it better than her, maybe because she had some training behind her back.

"Indeed. A glorious battle that will ring after our death!" celebrated Martok with a bark of joy, but no one joined him. Not even Lyn.

Serra gave Martok a look of pure disgust at his words and merely moved toward Dorcas, the only one genuinely injured after the fight.

"Let's just get this over with." sighted Lyn "We still have a knight to deal with."

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later. Outside the forest.**

"So here you are, traitors." barked the knight in front of them, lance ready to strike but alone. The remaining archers had escaped after knowing of the fate of their comrades back into the forest, leaving behind their weapons and honour.

Next to him, the ballista, so dangerous just mere hours ago, stood alone and without crew.

The knight was alone, but no fear escaped from his crimson helm, only rage and disdain, especially toward Kent and Sain.

"I cannot believe that you, of all people, would betray the canton. Have you forsaken your honour in exchange for a pretty face!?"

Kent face lost all his colour after hearing these words, but not Sain.

"We have not!" barked back Sain with even more rage "You and your fools are the only traitors I see yere, Yogi. Lyndis is the true heir of Caelin, not Lundgren."

"Puah! That brat? A half Sacaean beast like she has no place to Lycia, even if Lady Madeleine truly spawned her."

Sain gritted his teeth in rage, while Lyn's face looked ready to explode, but still, no one dared to attack each other.

This gave time to Martok to reach Kent and ask a single question.

"You know this person Kent?"

"Yes" answered Kent softly "Yogi is a knight of Caelin, like me. We trained together under the same masters."

"I see." mused Martok "Then that means"

"That the people we killed today were not bandits or mercenaries, but warriors of Caelin. People with wich I lived, trained and even formed bonds for most of my life. I recognized their markings during the battle."

A sombre silence followed Kent's words, alongside a small pat on Kent's back from Martok. Civil wars inside noble houses were always messed affairs, even for the warlike nature of Klingons. There was no honour of killing a brother in arms or weakening the house with such petty battles.

He had hoped that the lack of communicating devices would have spared Lyn's houses of such tragedy. Killing the head of the snake before it could rattle too much.

But now...

-A house war!- He thought grimly -Even I would rather avoid this.-

"It is over, knight!" Lyn's voice snapped him away from his train of thoughts "Run back to your master and tell him that this farce is over."

Yogis's helmet made a clanking sound, maybe the result of a laugh, as he made a step further.

"You are right in one thing, pretender. It is over. For you." and threw his spear at Lyn. It was not a javelin, that was probably the only reason Lyn managed to avoid at the last second the spear by tumbling down, so quick and unexpected was the attack. A sliver of blood marred Lyn's cheek, the only trace of the spear's passage, and was quickly followed by a hail of magic bullets that tore Yogi apart, his armour useless against such projectiles.

His body slumped down on the ground, half charred and destroyed.

Now it was over.

"I didn't want this." moaned Lyn while she rose from the dirt, aided by Florina "He was merely following his orders, even when he insulted me. Why did he?" her voice broke down. She refused to continue or just looking at the still twitching corpse.

"I know Lyn." said Martok sombrely "Trust me, I know. But he made his choice."

Lyn's shoulders slumped even harder.

"No nasty remark about the death of the enemy and such, general." snarked Serra acidly back.

"Glorifying the beauty of war does not mean being insensible by its ravages, Serra." replied Martok without taking the bait "I sang the death on my enemy, and in doing so I honour him and his struggle. This is the way of the warrior. To insult someone by degrading his final act is beneath me."

Serra found no way of bite back at this.

"Yeah yeah, this is all well and good but don't you think is time to address the horse in the room, people?" intervened Matthew all of a sudden, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Lyn

"Is it not obvious? These soldiers called you a fraud, meaning that Lundgren is spreading a false rumour about you and your heritage, Lady Lyndis." deadpanned Matthew uncaring of the ever-increasing look of horror on her face. "Meaning that, if left unchecked, our enemy might sway the entire Lycian league against us, making our quest a doomed one."

"But what I am supposed to do?! Bite back Lyn "I...I do not know how to fight this war of words! Back in the plains, I never faced such problems! How I am supposed to convince these Lycian lords that I am my mother's daughter!?"

"Ah-ha! And here is where I come, Lady Lyndis!" beamed Matthew back at her liege lady "Unlike you, I know how to deal with the politics of the Lycian league. I also have some...connections with some of the most important lords, like Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. Kathelet is only one day away from here. Give me two horses, and I will arrange a meeting with most of them."

"And how I am supposed to convince all of these people that I am...me?" continued Lyn unrelenting.

"You don't have," replied Martok surprisingly. "You only need to convince some of them, or just sow dissent among them. Focus of few trusted lords and ladies and swayed them to your side. Like Eliwood, he seemed trustworthy."

"Very perceptive for a war beast like you, Martok," observed Serra half-amused, half impressed.

"I had my fair share of politicking back in my place." he said, and it was the truth "I might not have a Vulcanian's patience I know how to move inside a council."

"What's a Vulcanian?" asked Nills

"Regardless" intruded Matthew "What Martok said is true. You only need to sway someone on your side, and we will be ok. The Lycian league will not intervene if they believe that this is an internal affair."

"It might work." murmured Rath softly "Or we might worsen the situation. We do not know just how deep are the roots of this rumour."

"Lady Lyndis, if there is a way to stop this senseless bloodshed then we must try. Killing bandits and mercenaries is one thing, but attacking the Lycian league. Our people? I...I do not know if I can do this."

"Kent, what are you blabbering about?" Sain scolded him, but Martok shushed him

"Your loyalty is commendable Sain, but Kent is right. We cannot fight an army by ourselves, let alone twelve." he snarked "Lyn?"

Lyn bit her tongue in uncertainty, weighting the new break from his travel alongside the possible dangers of keep moving.

"Matthew's idea is sound." She decided in the end "Take Kent and sain's horses and run as fast as you can. We will be right behind you."

"Marvelous, Lady Lyndis. I assure you I will not disappoint."

 **End of this part. We are almost over with Lyn's arc ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned. And Merry chrismas.**

 **Puq=child**


	11. Chapter 9 A grim reunion

**Ehila people! Still alive this story? Yes yes, I am late, stupendously late, but the new chapter is there. For the few, still hoping fools, I thank you for your patience. One last section before the end of the first arc people, where thinks will truly change.**

 **See ya**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A grim reunion**

 **Town of Khatelet. 14 57 local hour**

Many people in the galaxy, unaccustomed of the rigour of war, believe that the worst part of the life of a warrior is the battel itself. The mayhem, the slaughter, the carnage both in close quarters and inside the cold shell of a space-ship, this is what the average civilians think is what every seasoned soldier truly fear.

Nothing more false. War is life for a true warrior. To feel the screech of metal against metal, to see your opponent's blood seeping your weapon, to watch as the enemy ship buckle and dies in front of your screens, such images are what bring true warriors joy.

But being forced to stay put? Waiting in fear while others decide your fate? That is the real fear of a warrior. And that was the feeling currently ripping its way through Lyn's group.

Huddled together, worried and anxious, Lyn's Legion awaited the feared response of the Lycian Lords inside a small tavern rented personally by Lord Eliwood himself just outside the castle of Kathelet. Just outside, in the still ruined castle, all lords and representatives invited by Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector discussed Lyn's fate on closed doors.

Morale was low: the decision made this day would have settled the fate of Lyn and her quest: if the lords of Lycia decided to hear Lyn's plea, then Martok's protege would still have a chance of regaining her rightful place. But if the same lords agreed that she is a fraud, nothing would stop them from squashing her like a bug.

Understandably, among the group, Lyn was the jumpiest one. The girl had just suffered what had been a harrowing experience for her, and it could be seen in her visage. Forced to speak in front of unknown dignitaries, nobles and courtiers. Having her memories prodded without shame by poisonous tongues in search of weaknesses. It was no wonder for Martok's old eye to see in her protege the remains of recent tears veiling her eyes.

For almost two hours, a throng of outsiders had interrogated the poor girl, asking questions, presenting demands, threatening, sweet-talking and imposing themselves in the vain hope of finding a dissonance in her story. To dismantle the chance that a half-breed Sacaeans could be the true heir of Caelin. They even tried to make her feel alone by allowing her to bring only one retainer.

They failed: much to Martok's pride, her protege held firm in front of this onslaught. Erk was the retainer Lyn chose for this ordeal, Martok imagined because the young mage appeared at ease inside a court and could help her make it through. With him, Lyn narrated the story of her life in front of this less than friendly audience, revealing how her mother came to marry a noble Sacaean, the many little details that only the true daughter of Madeleine could know, and how Lundgren dishonoured himself and his house with his behaviour. According to Erk, her voice never wavered during the trial. Not even when a courtier from Ostia accused her to her face to be nothing more than a mistake, a rabble born from an unwelcome eloping. She took everything like a rock and endured.

After two hours of talking and squabbling, Eliwood dismissed her with a sign. It was time, after her tale, for the lords to decide and so she left.

Martok remembered how she arrived back inside the inn, stoic and powerful, refusing to show weakness even in front of the innkeeper. Like any noble Lady of a House should be.

Only when alone, surrounded by her friends and comrades, she exploded into tears, allowing her rage and fear to let loose. Only Serra, Florina and the twins witnessed it, but every one near her room heard her wail. And everyone, even Martok, felt their hearts close in anguish.

-The dark side of power.- thought Martok after hearing Lyn. He knew it well, being a high ranking member of the Klingon senate. And the pain it brought.

It took half an hour for Lyn to came out her room, alongside her friend, but when she did at least the brunt of the pain was gone, and could even speak with the rest of the Legion for a bit.

"Have faith." Lucius told her when she finally came out "Your quest is right, and the Saintess will surely brighten the mind of the people in your favour for this." Lyn nodded weakly but did nothing else.

Martok decided to leave her alone, with her friends. Such experiences are necessary to toughen up the spirit. Lyn would treasure such ordeal and become stronger thanks to it.

"So were you saying?" he continued instead bringing Sain and Kent back to the topic.

"Oh right Lord Martok, apologies." added Kent just before grabbing a map "From where we stand now, the fastest route toward the heart of Caelin is through the estate of General Eagler. He is an old soldier of Caelin, but I have no idea how he will react if Lady Lyndis decided to cross his lands."

"Do you know this general?" asked Martok back "Have you fought together in battle?"

"Fought?" Sain joked, but without mirth "Lord Eagler is like a father for Kent and me. He is the one that raised us from the chaff and made us knights. The one that always had faith in us. If we exist today is thanks to him."

"And today you might be forced to move your blade against your mentor." finished Martok with a grim smile. "I do not envy your two, because I know what you are passing right now."

"Do you?" replied Kent with a pinch too much of aggressiveness "Really?"

"Kent!" Sain scolded him, but Martok raised a hand as a sign of acceptance.

"Six years ago, back into my land, a civil war broke out and almost shattered my people. Our land is governed in a way that is similar to this Lycian council. We have an emperor now, in theory," Martok grimaced at this, remembering how exactly this new reincarnation of Khaless had come to fruition. "But most of the power is kept in the hands of the lords of the Houses, like mine. These families speak in a council where the strongest one is raised as a chancellor and first among equal. K'mpec was the name of the last chancellor. A strong Klingon, worthy of his house, but when he died, he failed to find a reliable successor."

Memories of that time filled Martok with their screams

"It was a bloodbath: two families vied for power in the vacuum that this death created. The Duras," Martok spat that name with enough venom to make it clear to everyone what he thought of them "And an outsider with his strong retinue, Gowron. Intrigues were an everyday occurrence until all games were done and the empire split itself apart. The battles we fought for victory, the blood of brother against brother coursing through our Bat'Leths..."

In the past, Martok would have felt pride at remembering such glorious times. Such battles against worthy enemies like the warriors of his people, but today...

-I truly am getting old.- mused the general

"Suffice to say, I also shed the blood of my people Kent, and I understand what are you feeling right now. Quite well."

Kent's face lowered in shame before the knight managed to regain some speech

"I'm sorry." he just said

"Don't be. You will have much reason to be sorry in the upcoming days."

"Lord Eliwood is there!" warned Dorcas's voice to shake the general apathy. Tru to his words, the young Lord had just entered inside the inn alone, dressed in his silken, red formal suit and showing an unreadable expression. Without a noise he moved toward Lyn and took a seat, urging the rest of her Legion to do the same.

"We Lords have discussed your matter, Lyn of the Lorca." he finally began in a grave voice ", And we have decided to...not intervene."

An unsure yelp of surprise escaped from Lyn's lips. All around her, the Legion mumbled in unison, not understanding what Eliwood's words meant in the flesh.

"So?" asked then Lyn after seeing that Eliwood was not continuing "What does this mean?"

"It means Lyn, that we believe in your claims, and accepted that you are Madeleine's heir. But" Eliwood immediately stopped any form of joy blossoming around him "We also decided that granting such claim to an unknown girl with barely a retinue that just appeared inside our power games is unwise. As cruel and spiteful it might feel, Lord Lundgren currently control the majority of Caelin, and is a better ally than you in the eyes of many league members."

"Does her heritage mean nothing to these people?!" asked an incensed Serra "What kind of worthless, pathetic excuses of noblemen and noblewomen live in Lycia if they accept a power-monger, murdered and fraud instead of my magnificent Lady?"

"It counts, Lady Serra!" replied Eliwood calmly "Otherwise, you would be dead by now."

"But still, your league shall do nothing!" concluded Martok for "You shall wait in the corners, letting us tear each other apart like a pack of wild Targs and ally with the victor instead of choosing a side and fight with it."

"Blunt rhetoric aside, Lord Martok is right." nodded Eliwood "I am sorry Lyn, I truly am, but this is the best me, Hector and Matthew could do for you."

"Right, Matthew. What is the deal with him? How he managed to convince you of all people to listen to his counsel? Is he a noble in disguise?" asked Lyn

"No. He is one of our spies" admitted Eliwood "When we caught wind of your arrival inside the Lycian borders Lord Hausen of Ostia ordered him to infiltrate your group and send us reports about this supposed heir of Caelin."

The entire Legion mumbled in annoyance and surprise, but Martok that just shrugged. It was so evident to him, even before the Ninian accident.

Maybe he had passed too much time with that Cardassian tailor back on DS 9.

"I hope you are not angry."

"I am, but I understand the reasons behind." admitted Lyn with a sad grin "And this is the only reason I shall not chase him away with the Mani Katti once he comes back."

"Glad to hear it." smiled Eliwood "Good luck for your journey. You are gonna need it."

* * *

 **Caelin's borders. Lord Eagler's estate. Three days later.**

The county of Caelin was a wet and foggy place, terrible place for an old soldier like Martok, although he would never admit it out loud.

Barely a day had passed since Lyn's arrival on Caelin, and already a thick fog had enveloped both her and her group, making the vision in front of her worthless after the ten meters. Kent and Sain had warned times ago Lyn of the damp, ever-shifting weather of her new homeland and so torches were bought before their departure. But even their flickering sparks could not pierce the veil of dust and water covering their group for more than five meters.

Among the group, Matthew was the only one truly capable of seeing something, and that was the reason for having the young lad in front.

"I hate fog!" screamed Serra for the umpteenth time "It makes all my hairs sticky. How am I supposed to show my magnificent self if my bun is a mess! Look at my poor pig-tails!"

Erk next to her, sighed heavily and ignored her, again. This had been the third explosion in less than one hour.

"Is the weather on Caelin always so bad?" asked Lyn while she trudged through the barely visible road alongside Florina. With such less visibility, it was no wonder that the petite girl and her Pegasus refused to take flight. For all they knew, she could hit a tree while flying.

"No, only during this month, lady Lyndis," answered Kent.

"Yep. It is always like these here between the end of winter and the beginning of spring. But do not worry, lady Lyndis. Once it goes away, this place became a land kissed by the sun." added Sain with a grin "See this as...the storm that takes away the dark clouds. In the end, everything shall feel brighter."

"I hope you are right." mumbled Lyn "I miss the plains already."

"I see the bridge." announced all of a sudden Matthew a bit further from them.

"Oh finally!" beamed Kent "The bridge crossing the Verdantis River is the last landmark before the core territories of Caelin. Once we crossed it, we shall be a hairbreadth to the Marquiss's castle, and the end of our quest. Let's pass it and."

"But it is guarded." finished Matthew abruptly "Only one person, I think, but it is massive. Even bigger than Dorcas or Martok. And I believe he is covered in full battle armour. The one used by Generals."

Erk, Kent, Sain and Florina's faces paled at such knowledge while Ninian, Nills and the others, save Martok, wondered what exactly meant Matthew with such words.

"Kent, what does exactly mean the General part?" asked Martok

"Come out in the open, you bunch of cowards!" shouted a voice in the fog before Kent could answer "I see your shapes from there. If you truly are what you claim, then come and face me with no fear."

"That voice," said sain "It is him."

"Who?" asked Lyn

"Wallace" murmured Kent with a pang of worry "What is he doing here? I heard he retired years ago!"

"Well!? Cat got your tongue? Or should I skewer one of you only to make a point?" replied the irate voice back to Lyn's group

"It is better to hear his request, Lady Lyndis" advised Kent with grave voice "You do not wish to have that man as an enemy. Especially in the tight and cramped confines of a bridge battle."

"If you say so." grumbled Lyn still unsure "Then forward."

Lyn and her group darted inside the ever-encroaching fog, moving toward the place Matthew had assured them a bridge was waiting. It took five minutes, so treacherous was the road with this blasted weather, but in the end, they did it by following the sound of water. What they found at the end of the way was a small, barely two-meters wide wooden bridge crossing a stream too large to be called a torrent, too little to be called a river. Rays of ropes locked together allowed the wood planks to keep themselves tight and three chiselled stones linked by thick cords were the weight that allowed the entire structure to stay in balance.

In front of this unremarkable construction, a mountain of a man towered toward Lyn's group. The man was covered from neck to toe in grey full plate armour that looked heavy even for Martok, so thick and bulky it appeared.

It appeared dull, old in design even to the general's only eye, and dented by many battles, but still solid. Wrapped in one arm thicker than a tree, a javelin rested ready to be launched. The head of the warrior was uncovered, and Martok witnessed a bald, scarred face of a middle-aged human with grey eyes blazing with suspicion.

"So here you finally are," announced Wallace to the group once they were finally in sight. His gaze lowered, especially toward Lyn and the knights next to her.

"Kent, Sain. I wish I could have met you on better circumstances."

"General Wallace, why are you here?" asked Kent "Did you not retired and became a farmer five years ago?"

"Does that look like a plough to you, Kent?" remarked Martok snarkily "Come on, use your brain! A warrior remains a warrior, even when retired. Did that traitor of Lungred ordered you to kill us, warrior?"

"Your new friend has quite a tongue." observed Wallace with a grin "I like him. And yes, he is right. Lundgren ordered me to take back my arms and kill the supposed imposer, and her escort of traitorous knights, in case she decided to pass from these lands."

"Lady Lyndis is not a fraud!" shouted Sain hotly. Behind him Erk, Dorcas, Martok, Rath and Florina quietly prepared their weapons and mounts in case things got sour. "Even the Lords of the Lycian League had to admit this."

"Did they?" remarked Wallace "Then the news didn't reach these lands yet. Regardless, your Lady claims to be Madeleine's daughter? Then let her come, I wish to see her."

A chilling silence followed Wallace's words

"And...what if you decide that she is not the true heir?" asked Kent fearful

"Why do you think I brought this spear with me?" retorted Wallace angrily

"No!" shouted Florina all of a sudden. Without warning the girl and her Pegasus charged Wallace, her intention clear.

Had it been another time Martok would have lauded the girl's protective instinct for her Lady, but now.

"Florina!" shouted Lyn horrified, but she was already moving, too far for anyone else. Unperturbed, Wallace waited for the charging pegasus knights without moving a step.

"You will not kill her!" growled Florina with unexpected rage

"Foolish youngster!" smirked Wallace.

It happened in a second: the moment Florina's lance reached Wallace's outer plates, the old knight sidestepped with surprising nimbleness and hit the point of the charging spear with the butt of his javelin. Such was the strength behind this blow that Florina lost her weapon that rattled away from her. The Pegasus felt her mistress's distress and spooked up, kicking and screaming to get away from the armoured giant. A useless effort, and the light hooves glanced the giant's plate without even denting it. Unperturbed, Wallace grabbed the spear with both hands and hit the panicked girl with its but right into the head. The girl's head rang like a bell, and Florina fell on the wet, grassy floor without a sound in front of his enemy, groaning in pain and trying to massage her now bleeding scalp. It all happened il less than five seconds, and only now the rest of Lyn's Legion managed to get a grip on themselves.

But when they tried to move, Wallace pointed the end of his javelin at Florina's neck.

"Don't move." he warned them "As I said, let this supposed impostor come and face my judgement before I start to get serious."

"I misjudged you!" growled Martok "Only cowards, not warriors, take hostages."

"Cowards, or people with a purpose," replied Wallace.

"Enough!" screamed Lyn's voice to let everyone hear them "I am Lyn of the Lorca clan, and my mother was Madeleine of the Caelin canton. You want to kill me? Fine, but leave my friend alone!"

Kent tried to stop her liege lady, but the girl merely spat on his arm and moved with secure steps toward the knight and the downed Pegasus. She didn't even try to unsheathe her sword, only waiting for the end of this test. Brave, or foolish, depending on the circumstances.

"So, Wallace, satisfied?" asked Lyn angrily once in front of the knight. Compared to him, the girl looked nothing more than an unruly child in front of her parent, but no one dared to laugh at the situation. Everyone waited in fright instead, even Florina despite her moans of pain. No one wanted to interrupt such a moment.

"What beautiful eyes," commented Wallace all of a sudden, surprising everyone.

"E-excuse me?" asked Lyn

"Your eyes, they are beautiful. They have the same colour of Lady Madeleine's, but within them, I also see the strength of Hassar," commented Wallace again

"Yes, you are their daughter. You must be."

-Of course- thought Martok finally in understanding -He is al older veteran, he must have known both the Lady of the house and the one that eloped with her. Maybe they even fought together.-

"You...you knew my parents?" asked almost fearfully Lyn, forgetting about the situation for a second.

"Of course!" laughed Wallace "Ah, those two. The moment they met their eyes sparkled. Like a love story of old, the nomad and the noble. How are they by the way?"

"Dead." deadpanned Lyn in sorrow "bandits killed them, alongside the entire tribe."

"Oh!" snorted Wallace not very diplomatically at the sudden notice "Well...shit! I had no idea, little missy. Well, even more reason to help you then."

"What?!" asked Kent surprised "L...lord Wallace. This means that...will you join us?"

"This old bull swore fealty to the house of Caelin, not to that foolish interloper of Lundgren. Of course, I shall help, besides" his eyes moved again toward Lyn "There is no way in hell I am going to not help my dearest friends' daughter in her time of need. My spear is at your disposal, Lady Lyndis."

"This is...great. Unexpected, but great," commented Lyn in surprise

"Then can you begin by taking your spearpoint away from my friend?" she also snarked.

Finally, Wallace remembered about her supposed hostage, still reeling under his spearpoint.

"Oh, right!" murmured Wallace in embarrassment before lifting his spear

"You are free to go, little missy. Good charge, but you need to work on your stamina and form."

Florina didn't even try to reply, so scared she was on the massive man in front of her. She just grabbed her lost spear and moved toward her Pegasus.

"Good Wallace, and now."

What Lyn did later surprised everyone, Wallace included. With a lightning move, the girl grabbed the sheat of her Mani Katti and unbuckled it away from her belt, grabbing the scabbard on both hands. A second later, Lyn tapped Wallace's face with the sheath with enough strength to make Wallace buckle. The sound of leather and metal hitting flesh reverberated across the entire fog-driven battlefield. An eerie, dry sound of leather against flesh that startled both foes and friends alike.

"That, was for pointing a spear against Florina!" growled Lyn to a flabbergasted Wallace now massaging the wounded cheek "Try to hurt her again, and I will kill you, mother's friend or not."

Wallace's eyes widened in surprise while the rest of Lyndis's Legion tried, emphasis on tried, to regain some composure after this action. On a closer corner Florina tried her best to hide behind her Pegasus, her face now beet red.

"Ah...ahahahaha!" laughed Wallace after some seconds, breaking the tension all alongside him

"You truly are Madeleine's and Hassar's daughter. Bunch of Mother Hens with their loved ones, the whole lot. Fighting alongside you shall be truly a pleasure!"

* * *

 **Thirty-four minutes later. Borders of Lord Eagler's estate.**

"Lord Eagler, stand aside. Your soldiers refuse to fight, and the few that tried to stop us are gone. You are alone." announced Kent with a grave voice.

"Please, Master Eagler. Lundgren does not deserve this loyalty," added Sain with a tinge of desperation. Behind the two horsemen, Lyn's Legion waited, weapons sheathed but unsure if to use them.

The reason for such hesitation stood in front of them, up the road for Caelin's main castle and ready to fight.

Lord Eagler was the perfect image of a Knight of old: a middle-aged man, his beard and hair showing the firsts signs of grey hairs, his body appeared nevertheless top-shaped and resilient thanks to decades of constant training. A white stallion was his mount, a beast far bigger and taller than the ones used by Kent and Sain, snorting and scoffing uncaring about the chance of dying this day. Kent and Sain's horses were scared by the giant creature, its muscular legs and eyes promising death to anyone that dared to attack its master and neighed frightfully every time their lords tried to make them advance. Lord Eagler was not as armoured as Wallace, but his plate armour still shone with light despite the creeping fog still gripping the land. On his hip rested the pommel of a silver sword and on his hand a spear made of steel. Latched on the horse's saddle, a massive axe waited to be used.

A shield, bigger than Lyn's arms and emblazoned with the red and white, showing a wolf and lion together in a hunt, symbol of the knight's family looked at Lyn's Legion with its painted eyes. Like Wallace, there was no helmet covering the knight's face, showing to all a stony visage of a man with dark grey hairs and beard, thick eyebrows and green eyes keen enough to pierce steel.

"Kent, Sain," he answered to the two young knights. "I can't believe that you two of all my pupils decided to betray your kingdom for a fraud. Today you disappointed me so much."

The two young knights looked like a poleaxe just hit them in the head and failed to find any way to bite back. Kent looked even ready to fell off the horse for a second.

"And coming back with such pathetic allies!" continued Eagler unperturbed "Some stragglers, a pair of civilians, a rogue mage, only one cleric and a ridged beast barely past the first step of civilization."

Martok's teeth gnashed against each other in disgust at these words, but still, he waited. He would be damned before allowing his petty rage to underestimate an enemy.

"Are you done with this charade yet?" asked Wallace of all people, looking more annoyed than anything else "You have never been one for dramatic words. Don't begin now that you look like an old goat, friend."

"Wallace...even you." murmured Eagler atop his horse. For one split second, both Lyn and Martok saw something unexpected inside the enemy's eye. It looked like...regret? Sadness? They weren't sure, but it clearly was not rage.

"No matter." still, he muttered back "All traitors must be destroyed."

With a quick tug on the reins, Eagler urged the stallion to charge, and so he did

"Prepare yourself!" he shouted

The thundering sound of the charging stallion suddenly echoed inside the damp, murky air. Dust and chipped stone flew inside the fog creating small storms of thunder that destroyed the fog for split seconds. The spear already lowered, Eagler charged at Erk and Serra, his trained eye already noticing the weakest links of the enemy's chain.

Everyone reacted on his own against this threat. Will's short bow sang twice, and two arrows plunged themselves against the incoming threat. Both spearpoints met their target but bounced off Eagler's armour like gnats on a shell. Rath's arrows did not fared better; the nomad aimed at the charging horse's legs but the arrows found their mark inside the heavy barding covering the massive beast, failing to pierce even the outer metal. Dorcas's hand axe fared better, and Lyn saw the massive head of the weapon pierce the knight's left shoulder pad with a jarring sound. Part of the metal fell like a broken wing, and Eagler grunted in pain, but still, he pressed on.

"Back Lord Eagler!" shouted Sain in defiance meeting his old mentor spear with spear. A brave charge, but foolish too.

It took only a quick move on the reins to make the stallion change direction and hitting the incoming threat with all its might. Sain's brown mare could do nothing against the mass of the white stallion, and Sain's spear batted harmlessly against Eagler's shield.

To everyone's horror, Eagler's spear hit Sain right into the chest with enough strength to unhorse him on the ground. The man fell on the grassy floor with a loud thud, the armour on his chest pierced and showing blood. How dangerous was the wound, no one could see, but the downed man failed to raise back from the ground.

"Don't you dare!" screamed Kent in a fearful rage. Using the momentum and the fact that Eagler's horse had just stopped, kent counter charged the enemy brandishing his sword. Like Eagler', Kent's horse hit the enemy mount but the mass, despite the speed, was too little to unhorse the knight.

"Kent, the basics." snarled Eagler back to the enemy, easily parrying the incoming sword

"Spear. Beat. Sword!"

Kent's sword clashed on Eagler's iron shaft harmlessly, and the old knight quickly made the weapon slide on the side. Unbalanced, Kent tried to steer away, but an armoured fist hit him straight in the face with such power behind that he fell too on the ground, spitting blood from his now cut lips.

Eagler didn't even have time to end his enemy that a blinding spear of light hit him with the power of a charging bull. Lights crackled and burned the now burnished plate like the flame of a hungry forge, and the sickening smell of burning flesh suddenly wafted around the air.

"Damn it!" cursed Eagler in pain. Another attack, this time a roaring sphere of fire, came so close to his head that he felt some hairs burning.

"Now, Nills!" shouted Lyn, and the boy complied. An eerie melody chimed from his flute, granting both Martok and Lyn strength beyond their flesh. They attacked in a pincer manoeuvre, aiming at the stallion's leg with their swords. Sensing the threat, the horse neighed and kicked like a mule. Too cumbersome, Martok took a hit to the chest and flew in the air like a doll, the blow behind the hooves tough enough to make even a Klingon fly. The armour absorbed most of the blow but Martok still reeled under the attack. The general feel on the floor with a grunt of pain. Some of his ribs were shattered, that was sure, and the old general felt a stinging pain coursing through one of his lungs.

-Thanks Khaless for my redundancy organs!- he thanked-cursed while in the dirt.

Lyn fared better. Nimbler and smaller, she avoided the murderous hooves and used the Mani Katti as a scythe, reaping the horse's legs. Neither the thick skin nor the steel barding could nothing against the enchanted sword, and the white stallion collapsed on the ground screaming in pain, two oh its legs a lopped mess of blood and sinews, almost killing Lyn with its collapsing mass.

Far from felling with it, Eagler swiftly and deftly dropped down the downed animal and immediately attacked Lyn with his sword. Sparks flew in the air, and the girl reeled under the man's precise strikes.

Quickly Florina came to her aid, her spear low but slow, to avoid hitting Lyn by mistake. Still, even attacked on two sides, Eagler sidestepped and proved his mastery by holding both girls at bay. The Mani Katti found a good match in the knight's silver sword, and Florina's spear failed to find any opening in the knight's iron defence.

It was such a great display of bravery and skill that Martok could not avoid to look at his enemy wit pride, despite the crushing pain on his ribs.

-Fate creates such warriors so that we might bask in pride at their skill.- he thought admired

"Enough, you two!" boomed Wallace's voice all of a sudden. Both Lyn and Florina looked back for a split-second at the source of the noise. They were both tired, panting heavily and keeping their guard high. No more than three minutes had passed, and already three of Lyn's members were down while the others' attacks did almost nothing to the enemy. Both Kent, Sain and Martok had managed to drag themselves away from the battlefield, in a more repaired spot of the plain where both Nils and Ninian waited, and Serra began administrating the first healing. The clearing was overbusy trying to heal three people at once while Matthew, Will and Dorcas shielded them with their bodies. Lucius and Erk waited in a corner, their friend too close to the enemy to risk a spell and too tired to cast a precise one.

Only Wallace was fresh and ready to fight. His javelin was prepared, and his expression unreadable.

"You cannot defeat an enemy like him yet, Lady Lyndis." he continued Wallace "Leave it to me, please."

Wheezing, her eyes red for the dust and arms trembling for the blows, Lyn had to concede the point. Slowly, swords always high, Lyn backed away alongside Florina from the knight, allowing Wallace to step up and take her place. Eagler, on the other hand, merely watched and regained his strength. Behind him, his now dying horse whinnied in pain, as if preannouncing his death.

"You can still back down, old friend." murmured Wallace to Eagler once they were alone.

"No, I cannot!" smiled Eagler. A sad, bitter smile. He raised his silver sword and pointed it at Wallace.

"defend yourself!"

Both weapons clashed with a thunderous sound. Spear against sword. Metal against tempered wood. The power behind each attack enough to make the watcher's hands tremble. No real winner could be seen: every time Eagler's sword found an opening, Wallace's spear retaliate in a vicious assault. Every time any weapon bypassed the enemy's defence, the armour clanged and absorbed the impact.

"Erk, Lucius, be ready to fire if things get dicey."

Whispered Lyn to the two mages. They both nodded grimly and waited with books in hand.

Like a pair of bulls, both contenders refused to back down, no matter the cost. Both fighters now shone some signs of weariness and battle, like a long gash on Eagler's face, or the light wound on Wallace's side. But such grazes only emboldened the warriors, making them fight with renewed ferocity.

"You have...improved." panted Wallace in admiration. His spear was now locked in a stranglehold with Eagler's sword, refusing to move.

"You too..." answered Eagler in return "Tilling cabbages...did not weaken your...sword arm."

"You bet!"

Faster than a thunder, Eagler's sword arm moved upward all of a sudden, dragging Wallace's spear with it. Lyn saw the heavy weapon fly into the air and shoot a cry of fear. But before anyone could make a move, they all saw blood dashing away up into the air.

"Lord Wallace!" screamed kent and Sain. Lyn and the other still able to move dashed toward the duel zone, ready to relieve their warrior.

But when they arrived, they saw something unexpected. The blood on the air did not belong to Wallace.

"Aaah" cursed Eagler, a knife now planted at the base on his neck. Blood gurgled through the deadly wound like a burbling fountain, and with it much of the knight's colour.

"Damnit! I always forget...about that knife...of yours," muttered Eagler on his death throes. Wallace, far from letting him fell, grabbed him with his arms and gently laid him down to the grassy earth.

"A warrior like you never -forget- a knife, old friend. You wanted to die."

Replied Wallace gravely

"But why? That bastard does not deserve this kind of loyalty."

A burst of coarse, weak laughter escaped from Eagler's bloodied lips

"No, it doesn't. Take me closer to the Lady, old friend. I wish to free my soul before the oblivion."

"Of course, Eagler."

Wallace grabs Eagler's body with both hands and, gently, he moved him toward a panting Lyn at this point just behind them. Speckles of blood fell on the ground like the trail of a crimson slug, and more coughing wracked the knight's body.

"Lady Lyndis..." wheezed Eagler once in front of Lyn. Even in this tired, wounded state, the knight tried to make a genuflexion

"Forgive me for my harsh words, but...I had to do it. Confronted with duty and family...I chose my family. I am...a disgrace...for Caelin."

"I...I don't understand!" shouted Lyn flabbergasted "You believe in my claim? Then why the fight? And stop speaking of dying! We have a healer, we can save you!"

"No!" screamed Eagler despite the pain. Another goblet of red blood fell from his lips, and with it another piece of his life.

"I must die...the reason...hidden in the desk...my house...proof of his...callousness." With one last flicker of strength, the knight grabbed Lyn's wrist in an iron grip, startling the girl.

"Be quick...the marquess...they say is an illness...but it is false...Lundgren is...poison...please save him!"

"Poison, what are you talking about?" demanded Lyn by grabbing Eagler "What is my uncle doing. Answer me?!"

"Lady Lyndis." Wallace interrupted her. His face was still stoic, but everyone saw that single tear escaping from his eyes

"He is dying. Please, let him rest in peace."

This remark stung Lyn into the soul, and the girl dejectedly ripped her hands away from the dying knight, allowing Wallace to let him lay his friend on the ground.

Shacky hands begged for a sword that Wallace quickly gave to him, and the knight posed the weapon on his chest, like the knights of old.

"I...I am sorry that it came to this." cried Lyn now in front of the knight

"I only...wanted to meet my grandfather. My last link to my family. I never wanted...this. I swear."

"I know..." smiled Eagler "You indeed are...Madeleine's daughter...The county...shall be safe...with you."

Another cough of pain wracked Eagler's body, as the entirety of Lyndis's Legion huddled close to the dying warrior. With his incoming death, the road for the castle would be clear, they were almost at the end of the journey. And yet no one felt the wish to celebrate, on the contrary. Grim faces adorned everyone's brows. Kent and Sain looked on the verge of crying.

"Kent, your form need...improving, and you Sain...good spearmanship, but you still...leave the left flank open" even in death he schooled his pupils

"Keep defending our liege Lady, and know that...I am...proud of...what you became."

With these last words, Eagler lost the battle against death and allowed it to embrace him. His arm fell lifelessly on the ground, only to be quickly grabbed by Kent with desperate rage. The two knights didn't even try to hide their tears now, and no one wanted to stop them for this.

Even Martok stood quiet. His time passed living with humans taught him that tears, sometimes, were a sign of strength for the human race, not weakness. And Kent and Sain were not weak.

"Rest in peace now, old friend" Wallace declared somberly, putting a hand on Eagler's now cold face

"You will be avenged."

* * *

Following the traditions of Elibe, Lyn and her Legion stacked a great funeral pyre just outside Eagler's mansion and placed the corpse on it. Profumate oils and prized mementoes, like his armour, the sword and an old locked from her departed wife were placed on the body, to accompany him to the great journey. Serra and Lucius, being the only clergy members available, officiated the ritual and prayed for Eagler's soul in front of the roaring pyre where everyone could throw a torch if they felt to honour the dead.

No one refused this honour, especially Martok.

-Your body is now only a shell, despite what others might think, but this is unimportant. You were a great warrior in life, Eagler, and today you fought until the bitter end. May the Sto-Vo Kor be open for you, and his warriors waiting on the table with booming voices and filled cups.-

It was the closest thing of a prayer for a Klingon like him.

The ceremony lasted four hours until nothing more than ashes remained on the ground, but Lyn refused to move immediately after the end. First, the girl decided to step inside Eagler's mansion alongside Martok, Kent and Sain, now deserted after their master died under their hands. Finding the -reason- argued by Eagler for his death proved easy. They only had to find his private room and smash his desk until they found something.

That something proved to be a roll of parchment dated of three days ago locked with the sigil of the house of Caelin, and once opened and read Martok witnessed Lyn's expression turn into one of pure rage.

"The half-Sacaean beast is coming your way. Stop her, no matter the cost." She read for everyone inside the room "Unless you wish to find your only son's head on a silver platter. Or have you forgotten that he is currently a -guest- inside my house? Burn this letter once the deed is done.

Lundgren"

But Eagler had disobeyed. Instead of burning it, he kept it. A proof that would destroy the felon even if he managed to gain control of Caelin. There was no way people like Hector and Eliwood would allow this.

"That ghargh!" cursed Martok at such cowardness and brutality "Worst than the most callous Ferengi."

Lyn crushed the parchment under her hands, an expression of pure rage now blazing on her green eyes.

"Lundgren. I do not care if I have to die for this. I will have your head. This I promise to Father Sky!"

 **ghargh=worm**


End file.
